El Niñero
by Cony'Otaku
Summary: Kagome, era una adolescente cualquiera, salía, se divertía. Pero un inesperado viaje de negocios cambia la vida de la chica a 180 grados cuando deciden contratar a un niñero, por desconfianza a que la hija cuide mal el hogar. ¿Que ocurrirá entre ellos dos? [Adaptación]
1. El Niñero

Capitulo O1 - El Niñero.

— ¿kagome? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.  
— ¡Ya voy!— grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer.  
— kagome tenemos que hablar…— me dijo mi padre asustándome aun mas  
— ¡Pero yo no hice nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran  
—No es nada de eso kagome — me dijo mi madre  
— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviada, ya que si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.  
—Hija…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente  
— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?—  
—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaro… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mama  
— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar  
—Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explico —Llevaremos a rin… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermana pequeña ¿y me quedo yo?  
— ¡Y que asi de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesta  
—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre  
- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!- reí en mi mente  
— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemática! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan asi de la nada!— me hice la victima  
— Vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados…— me conocía más que bien, o de plano leía mentes, ya que supo que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.  
— Oye… ¡tienes que confiar más en mi!— le dije riendo  
— Esa ''confianza''…— rio —…Gánatela—  
— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja  
—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre  
—…Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victoriosa  
—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada  
— ¿C… como que a mí no?— pregunte sin entender  
—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos  
— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma  
—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemática, solo digamos inquieta y con carácter.  
— ¡Papa! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesta — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!—  
— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Asi que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión  
—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos  
—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, asi que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo el podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron como platos,  
— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?— pregunte indignada  
—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, asi que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…—  
— ¡P… pero!— dije  
—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre  
—A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre  
— ¿Ósea que mañana se van?— pregunte sorprendida  
—Asi es…— me contesto mi padre  
— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.  
Sonó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos rin tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después ponerme un pantalón color azul, una polera de manga corta, color blanca con algunas líneas negras  
Aun adormilada tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y Salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil.  
— ¿Por qué esa cara mujer?— me pregunto sango, mi mejor amiga mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado  
— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…—  
—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente sango  
— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi como para dejarme la casa sola…— suspire —…Asi que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara  
— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada  
—Gracias sango!… los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta  
—Lo siento…— rio —Aun asi no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo  
—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es mas creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.  
—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada  
— ¡Eres una tonta sango!— le dije riendo  
—Esque míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un nerd… — rio  
— ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente  
—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… asi que la verdad no sé.  
—Esa no es la Kagome higurashi que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente  
—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
Las clases pasaron rápido, sango y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.  
—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto —Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada  
—sango… cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo  
Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.  
Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolsa y baje de este para entrar a la casa  
— ¡Llegue!— dije cuando entre  
—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a….


	2. Inuyasha

Bien, esta es una adaptación, o sea esta historia no es mía. Está rondando por mas fans que cambian los personajes; como Justin Bieber ._., Luna Nueva, Sailor Moon. Etc. Por eso. Por otro lado tengo todos los capitulos a mi poder :D ya con los respectivos personajes de Inuyasha. Si bien, un día estaba buscando adaptaciones y encontré uno, de Justin ¬¬ asi que uf, fue casi mision imposible el cambiar personajes. Pero ahora está todo listo. Si llegarán en algun capitulo encontrar algun ''Justin'' piensen que es Inuyasha, errores son errores, cualquiera los comete:c Dejen review y diganme que tal les parece ;).

* * *

Capitulo O2 - Inuyasha.

—Hija— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…— me dijo caminando al living. Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la sala.  
—Él es inuyasha— me presento a un chico que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal. Asique yo misma me autorice examinarlo por completo, Su cabello era de un color negro con reflejos plateados, corto y naturalmente peinado, su piel era blanca, con un muy ligero toque dorado, sus ojos eran de un color miel sumamente hermoso, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que tenia. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una playera roja y sobre esta traía una chaqueta negra de piel, arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para el crimen.  
—El es hijo de Inu no taisho, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera…—  
-Bien… olvidemos el crimen- mi mirada de admiración se transformo a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que seguía con esa sonrisa.  
Mi padre interrumpió el incomodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.  
—Le ayudo…— se ofreció mi 'niñero'  
-Idiota- pensé  
El auto del aeropuerto llego a la casa, el chofer bajo y les ayudo a subir las maletas.  
—Por favor kagome no quiero problemas, sigue las indicaciones de inuyasha…— me dijo mi padre  
—Está bien… cero problemas…— tal vez no era del todo cierto  
—Bien…— me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto donde mi madre y rin ya le esperaban.  
Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba 'inuyasha'. Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.  
—Hola…— me dijo con su melodiosa voz  
Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.  
— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte cuando vi dos maletas grandes al pie de las escaleras  
—Son mías…— me contesto caminando detrás de mi —Viviré aquí… asi que será mejor que nos llevemos bien— Lo fulmine con la mirada, y volví a subir las escaleras.

Me desperté cuando escuche tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir.  
—Levántate ya o llegaras tarde— tome el cobertor y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz  
—No pasa nada si llego tarde…— mentí  
—Si… pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… levántate— sentí que tomaba el cobertor, por lo que me aferre más a este para que no pudiera quitármelo, pero obviamente su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármela.  
—Ahh…— bufe molesta poniéndome de pie  
—De nada te sirven los berrinches asi que cámbiate…— lanzo el cobertor a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta  
- ¡Y este quién demonios se cree!- grite en mi foro interno  
Aun ahogada en rabia, me dirige a la regadera, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo. Nada… pero absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente.  
Salí de la ducha después de envolverme en una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días.  
Me dirige al closet y tome unas pantis negras, una falda de mezclilla, un top rojo y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.  
—No tienes una falda mas decente…— soltó una carcajada  
—es decente…—lo mire despectivamente, sabia claramente que no era indecente, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar.  
—Aquí a las tres de la tarde…— me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta  
—Idiota…— susurre  
— ¡Te escuche!— me grito desde la cocina  
— ¡No me importa!— cerré la puerta de un golpe para  
luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.  
— ¿Y qué tal te fue?— me pregunto sango sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio  
— ¡Ja! ¡Horrible!— le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos  
— ¿Como es el? ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo emocionada — ¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?— me pregunto desesperada  
—No… no… y aun no lo sé— respondí sus preguntas en orden  
— ¿Entonces?— me dijo impaciente  
—Para empezar el tipo… esta como quiere— le dije — ¡SANGO si lo vieras por detrás!— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior  
— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?— abrió sus ojos como platos  
—Es un idiota…— le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡kagome! ¡Cuéntame bien!— reí por su desesperación  
—Nada no me hizo nada… solo que no me agrada, es un engreído—  
— ¿Y entonces que harás?— me pregunto riendo malvadamente  
—Pues se tendrá que ir…


	3. Enemigos

Hooola:D me extrañan? aw, si o no:c yayaya saben? me agradan las adaptaciones ^^ podría hacer mas e.e todo depende de si ustedes también quieren e.e

* * *

Capitulo O3 - Enemigos.

— ¡Hey kagome me saludo koga, mi ex novio, koga y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con sango. Pero una tarde el creyó que la relación entre nosotros dos podía ir a más. Y lo acepte, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.  
Un mes después comenzó a salir con ayame.  
—Mi amor ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a esta…— le susurro en el oído mi digámoslo asi 'Peor enemiga' fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que lo escuchara  
—Tu mejor que nadie se sabe mi nombre…— le dije fulminándola con la mirada —Asi que vuélveme a decir 'Esta' y veras como…— me puse de pie pero Ayame me volvió a sentar  
—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… — le dijo koga a ayame  
—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…— me miro burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano  
—Tienes que tranquilizarte— me dijo sango  
— ¡Esque sango me pone mal verla!— le dije aun asqueada —Además tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…— ambas reímos  
Ya que ya habíamos intentado decírselo a koga mas este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su 'barbie'  
koga es muy atractivo, cabello color azabache, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos pero que la bruja de su novia ah ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, asi que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando.  
Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy 'algo' sociable. Y hablo con todo el salón, Solo en clase de Biología, con la única que no hablo es con la señorita ''soylamashermosadelmundo''.  
— ¡Esque no entiendo cómo puede estar con ella!— me dijo sango cuando llegamos a su casa  
—Lo sé es tan… tan ¡Hueca!— reímos y ambas bajamos del auto  
— ¿Hey y tú a donde vas?— me dijo cuando vio que le puse alarma al auto  
—Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…— le dije con cara de suplica  
— ¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?— soltó una carcajada  
— ¡Eres una tonta sango!— le dije también soltando una sonora risa  
—Anda ven…— me dijo, entramos a la casa. Ya la conocía mas que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no sango iba a mi casa.  
— ¡Tía!— le salude feliz a la mama de sango  
— ¡Como estas kagome!— me dijo mi tía de cariño  
—Muy bien…— le conteste sonriente  
—Me dijo tu mama que saldrían del país…— me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia  
—Si…— le dije igual  
—Si necesitas algo kagome ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras— me abrazo  
—Si… muchas gracias— le agradecí  
—Como quiera no creo que necesite nada— rio sango —Le contrataron un niñero…— levanto ambas cejas rápidamente. Solo la fulmine con la mirada. —Bueno estaremos en mi habitación…— le dijo sango  
—Está bien…— contesto y subimos a la habitación de sango  
No la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas triviales.  
— ¡…Y luego viste como te miro!— soltó una carcajada  
—Si…— reí junto con ella —El día que le desfigure la cara estará contenta…— pelear no era lo mío, pero Ayame me sacaba de mis casillas, con ella es una constante lucha… día a día. Y la verdad es fastidiante.  
— ¿Tú crees que koga se enoje contigo si le haces algo? — me pregunto intrigada  
—Pues no lo sé…— le conteste indiferente —Pero no solo porque es su novia voy a estar soportándola—  
— ¡kagome son las siete de la noche!— me dijo asombrada  
— ¿Qué?— pregunte igual de sorprendida  
—A alguien la van a regañar…— canto y yo solté una carcajada  
—No me importa…— le dije desinteresadamente  
Aun me quede más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación asi que acepte, Salí de la casa de sango a las nueve de la noche.  
Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto, tome mi bolsa y como si nada entre a la casa.  
— ¿Que parte de a las tres en la casa no entendiste?— me dijo caminando desde la sala  
— ¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa no entendiste?— le conteste y camine hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzo a mitad de las escaleras  
—Mira… déjame te explico por si no te quedo claro… tus padres me dejaron a cargo asi que si te digo que a las tres… tu llegas a las tres—  
—Y si no quiero que…— le desafié mientras ambos nos eliminábamos con la mirada  
—Muy fácil…— subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo evito, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban…


	4. Niña Chiflada

Saben? yo tambien creo que son cortisimos los cápitulos.. pero es que es Adaptacion! y si cambio algo o agrego.. los otros capitulos se cambiarian para mi ;-; y no soy una escritora paciente(?. Ña, bueno, disfruten3

_Los quiere; Coni3_

* * *

Capitulo O4 - Niña chiflada.

Su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa más aun asi no se lo demostraría, se acercaba mas y mas, pero cambio el rumbo, ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, ahora sentía que la húmeda respiración acariciaba mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído con esa agobiante lentitud. Me deje llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos.  
—Te quedas sin auto…— me susurro sensualmente  
Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, para guardar las llaves que aun traía en mis manos, pero actuó mucho más rápido y me las quito de las manos.  
— ¡Eres un imbécil!— le grite molesta  
—Hey… hey… pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve — levanto una de sus cejas, y sonrió victorioso  
—Me la vas a pagar inuyasha…— le dije más que molesta mientras seguía subiendo escalones  
—Hay sí que miedo…— dijo sarcásticamente para luego atacarse de la risa  
Entre en mi habitación, - ¡No lo soporto!- grite en mi interior. Después de un rato me tranquilice, y decidí llamar a Sango  
— ¡Esque Sango! ¡No entiendo porque lo escogieron a él!— le dije desesperada  
—Es simple kagome…— me dijo obvia mas yo no lograba comprender —Si contrataban a alguien serio y tranquilo, ¡no aguantaría nada de lo que le hicieras o le dijeras!— me explico —Pero a lo que tú me cuentas, el carácter de él es muy parecido al tuyo— podría ser que tuviera razón, pero aun asi no me daría por vencida.

Nuevamente me levante por los insistentes golpes de inuyasha en la puerta.  
— ¿Esto va a tener que ser todos los días?— me cuestiono retóricamente  
Simplemente lo ignore, me puse de pie y como todos los días hice mi rutina, lavar mis dientes, entrar a la ducha, elegí una blusa de color crema...sin mangas con un roson en el pecho, unos pitillos azules, zapatos de tacon alto azules, gafas y una cartera azul, estaba segura de que el azul e traeria suerte.  
Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que se formaran húmedas ondas en el. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.  
—Dame mis llaves…— le dije cuando lo vi sentado en un lado de la barra de la cocina  
— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!— rio sarcásticamente — ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, si tu no me obedeces?—  
—Solo dámelas si…— le conteste  
—Nop…— me dijo sonriente  
—Entonces no voy…— levante una de mis delgadas cejas y camine de regreso a las escaleras  
—Claro que si iras…— escuche sus pasos detrás de mi —Yo te llevo…—  
—No gracias…— le dije sin voltear a verlo  
— ¡Eres una niña chiflada!— me dijo molesto, al escucharlo me di media vuelta para verlo de frente y reí  
—…Una niña chiflada que no se irá sin su auto…— me senté en un escalón  
Soltó una carcajada — ¿De verdad crees eso?— me dijo risueño. Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de averiguar lo que planeaba.  
Se acerco rápidamente a mí, en cuestión de segundos me llevaba en su hombro derecho.  
— ¡Que te pasa!— le grite histérica — ¡Bájame ahora!— le ordene mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos su espalda. Aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba riendo  
—Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…— me dijo tratando de controlar su risa  
— ¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!— le amenace  
—Entonces no te soltare…— me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto  
—No te lo vuelvo a decir suéltame…— le dije digamos que 'molesta' queda corto  
—Ya te dije que no…— soltó una carcajada —y luego si me haces algo…— dijo fingiendo temor  
—Está bien… al fin y al cabo te cansaras…— deje de moverme, pero este volvió a caminar, trataba de ver que estaba haciendo pero no lo lograba, escuche que abría la puerta del auto, comencé a patalear de nuevo  
— ¡Te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!— seguía golpeándolo por la espalda  
—Y yo ya te dije que iras al colegio, y no tendrás tu auto…— no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro pero me metió en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Se metió para abrocharme el cinturón y que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, pero antes de que se quitara, mordí fuertemente su brazo.  
— ¡Ahh!— grito mientras se tocaba la zona mordida, me miro molesto y antes de cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro de niños para que asi no se pudiera abrir.  
Puse mi mano en el cinturón de seguridad mientras se alejaba para rodear el auto lo desabroche para poder cruzarme al lado del piloto y poder bajar, Apenas abrí la puerta y ya estaba ahí. Resignada regrese al lugar del copiloto...


	5. Orgullosa

Bien, le seré sincera, si no más recuerdo esta adaptación tiene MUCHOS capítulos jaja asi que, subiré mas Fic. Por lo tanto, pretendo hoy 04/02/13 subir 10 Cap. Tal vez como tengo ya todos los capítulos, en una semana esté listo este Fic.

Los quiero!3

* * *

Capitulo O5 - Orgullosa.

Condujo en silencio, en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, mas yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando por la ventana.  
—Vengo por ti a las tres…— me dijo cuando se paro en la puerta del colegio  
— ¿Que no quieres asegurarte de que entre al salón?— le dije de mala gana  
—No me retes…— levanto una de sus cejas  
Rodé mis ojos y tome mi bolsa para bajar, trate de abrir la puerta pero al no poder hacerlo recordé que tenía el seguro para niños, asi que solo abría por afuera.  
—Ya te abro… niña…— soltó una carcajada y bajo para abrirme la puerta, Me tendió la mano sabiendo que ni de broma la aceptaría  
—No es necesario que vengas…— le dije molesta  
— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta —Te molesta que te vean conmigo…— comenzó a caminar hacia mi  
—No… tu presencia es lo que me molesta— trate de retroceder pero el auto rojo de inuyasha me lo impidió  
—Entonces con más ganas aun… vengo por ti a las tres…— sonrió victorioso, me guiño un ojo y se alejo de mi para rodear nuevamente el auto y subir a este.  
Retuve mis ganas de ahorcarlo y camine hacia el edificio.  
— ¡¿Quien era él y que fue eso?!— me pregunto Sango asombrada, seguramente había visto todo  
—A…a que te refieres…— fingí no entender  
— ¡Dios! ¿El es?— adivinó—Ósea tienes a… ¡EL! En tu casa y ¡lo quieres echar! Oficialmente tú estás ¡loca!— me dijo caminando detrás de mi  
— ¡Sango es detestable!— le dije desesperada — ¡Me quito el auto!— abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros  
—…Pero la forma en la que se te acerco…— levanto una de sus delgadas y castañas cejas  
— ¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!— le conteste obvia  
— ¿Valla asi que tan urgido esta el chico ese eh? — Se paro detrás de nosotras Ayame  
—Hay… ¿por qué no te largas?— le dije fastidiada, suficiente tenia con el coraje que me había hecho pasar inuyasha como para ahora soportarla a ella.  
— ¡Ja!—rio falsamente — ¿Y cuanto le pagaste por que saliera contigo?— soltó una burlona carcajada  
—Yo no le pago nada y no salgo con el…— le dije caminando hacia ella —…A ver no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones— dije cuando pensé lo que le había dicho  
— ¿Y que crees que a mí me interesa tu vida?— me pregunto poniéndose su mano en la cintura  
—Pues eso parece, porque no me dejas en paz— me acerque a ella, con una mirada que si estas mataran, desde hace mucho tiempo que Ayame estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra.  
—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo 'segura' pero en sus ojos se notaba el terror que tenia por dentro  
— Por favor tu miedo se huele a ¡Kilómetros!— le dijo Sango soltando una carcajada  
—Ah…— bufo molesta — ¡Las dos son unas estúpidas! ¡Por qué no dejan de molestarme!— sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse  
— ¿Eh?— dije sin entender, ahora se hacia la victima  
—Señorita Higurashi…— escuche la voz del director, gire sobre mis talones para poder verlo de frente  
— ¡Director! ¿Cómo ha estado?— le dije sonriendo nerviosamente  
— ¿Todo está en orden?— me miraba serio  
—Claro…— le dije segura  
— ¿En orden?— me grito — ¡Anda sigan amenazándome!— seguía haciéndose la victima  
—Ayame… realmente estas ¡enferma!— le dije sin importarme que me escuchara el director  
—Higurashi… a mi oficina ¡Ahora!— no se veía para nada contento — ¡Y ustedes dos a clases!— les indico a Sango y a la loca de Ayame  
—Pero…— intenté defenderme  
— ¡A mi oficina!— me interrumpió señalando la dirección  
—Esque…—  
— ¡Ahora!— grito  
Sin alguna otra opción camine, no sin antes fingir que iba a lanzármele encima a Ayame, acción que la asusto e inmediatamente retrocedió  
— ¡Higurashi!— volvió a gritarme al ver mi acción  
Solté una carcajada y camine hacia la oficina del director.  
— ¡Segundo día de clases y ya estas peleando!— me dijo sentándose en el gran sillón giratorio  
—Sabe… tengo mis razones— le dije sentándome..  
—No las quiero saber…— me interrumpió —No te expulse del colegio porque tus notas son buenas— me dijo mientras que de su escritorio sacaba una carpeta a punto de explotar, con mi nombre al frente. —Pero tu conducta Kagome — mire hacia el piso seria  
— ¡Pero no me estoy portando mal en clases!— me defendí  
— ¡Casi golpeas a esa chica!— me dijo  
—Mire si esa fuera mi intención hace un mes que ella estaría en el hospital— soltó una carcajada — ¡Ella es la que me provoca!— le dije, cosa que era totalmente cierta  
—Solo una cosa te voy a decir… no quiero problemas— me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, solo asentí con la cabeza —A la primera… llamare a tus padres—  
— ¡No tendré problemas!— le dije sonriendo —A menos que ella…—  
— ¡Higurashi!— me grito  
—Si… si… si— dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta  
— ¡Hey!— me llamo antes de salir  
— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte regresando, levanto sus cejas — ¿Dígame director?— cante con ese fastidioso tono  
—Hoy estarás castigada…— me dijo sonriente  
— ¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?— pregunte sorprendida  
—Iras a detención solo durante el descanso…— me entrego una tabla donde puso mi nombre. Para que la encargada de detención firmara que si asistí  
— ¡Y porque solo yo! ¡Ayame comenzó!— reclame...  
—No las puedo poner juntas, ella se quedara después de clases— sonreí victoriosa  
Salí aliviada de la oficina, por un momento creí que me expulsaría, pero esas son las ventajas de llevarse bien con el director.  
Después de pasar el descanso en detención, seguido de cuatro clases más. Finalmente toco el timbre de salida


	6. Te Vuelvo Loca

Jojo, creo que desde aquí empiezan los capitulos mas sensuales? $_$ Jaja :'D Bien, les dejo con este Fic, que les guste, gozen y feliz cumpleaños(?) Ña, alguien esta de cumpleaños?. No?, de verdad?, Bu, ok :c

* * *

Capitulo O6 - Te Vuelvo Loca.

— ¿Y que te dijo?— me pregunto Sango refiriéndose al Director —Dijo que si volvía a tener problemas llamaría a mis padres…— reí —Aunque no creo que los encuentre— la risa de Sango se unió a la mía  
—Pero alguien más puede venir…— me dijo mientras que con sus cejas me indicaba que volteara para atrás  
Sin que se viera obvio volteé, y me encontré a inuyasha recargado sensualmente en el cofre del auto, tenía sus brazos cruzados, y unos obscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, pero al ver la malvada sonrisa que formo en su rostro, podría jurar que me miraba.  
A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo, portaba una playera color rojo, que le quedaba magnifico con su color de piel, pero lo que mejor le lucia, eran esos jeans negros ajustados perfectamente a sus bien torneadas piernas.  
Después de analizarlo por completo, regrese a mi conversación con Sango  
—Lo siento Sango…— reí —Ahora iremos caminando— le dije y ella me miro sin entender —Ni loca me voy con el— le explique y soltó una carcajada recordando lo que le había platicado, sobre mi lucha de en la mañana  
—Kagome creo que deberías doblar un poco tu orgullo— rio —Después de todo, pasaras mucho tiempo con el…— levanto sus cejas  
— ¡Ja! Eso está por verse…— le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo —No… Sango… ¡vámonos por allá!— le dije ya que no quería pasar por donde estaba Inuyasha  
— ¡Pero caminaremos el doble!— se quejo  
— ¡Sango!— alargue en tono de suplica  
— ¿Tienes miedo de que te cargue?— soltó una carcajada  
—Sango…— la fulmine con la mirada —Claro que no le tengo miedo y no es eso…— me defendí  
— ¿Entonces?— me conocía bien, me estaba retando, sabía que si lo hacía por mi orgullo no podría evitar hacerlo  
—Hay olvídalo…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Inuyasha  
Pase con Sango a lado mío, y solo escuche un chiflido -Idiota- pensé, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara eran infinitas.  
—Hey hey hey… ¿a dónde vas?— escuche su voz  
—A la casa…— le dije cuando volteé a verlo  
—Sube al auto…— me indico haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza  
—No…— le dije fría y volví a caminar  
—Entonces no quieres tu auto de vuelta…— escuche como agitaba las llaves, Sango solo me miraba divertida tratando de no reírse. Inuyasha rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y seguía agitando las llaves.  
La oferta del auto era demasiado tentadora —Ven Sango…— le dije caminando hacia el  
Sonrió victoriosamente cuando llegue a su lado, tendí mi mano para que me entregara mis llaves, las puso en mi mano, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas, las quito.  
—No tan rápido…— rio —Sube al auto…—  
—Sango…— le dije para que también subiera  
—No... Yo me iré caminando— me dijo sonriente  
—Sube no es problema nosotros te llevamos…— le dijo Inuyasha, Esta sonrió pero se volvió a negar  
—Sango sube…— le dije mirándola con suplica  
Finalmente acepto y subió en la parte trasera del auto  
— ¿Y tu eres?— le pregunto Sango – ¡Como te adoro!- pensé feliz al escuchar a mi amiga preguntarle eso  
— ¿Kagome no te ha hablado de mí?— le pregunto mirándome yo solo solté una carcajada  
—Ni que fueras quien para que yo hable de ti…— le dije sin voltear a verlo  
—Soy Inuyasha… y soy el niñero…— rio —…De esta malcriada niña— la risa de Sango se unió a la de él.  
—Da vuelta aquí…— le indique para que entrara a la calle donde vivía Sango  
— ¡Gracias!— dijo Sango mientras bajaba del auto  
—No es nada…— le contesto Inuyasha  
—Nos vemos mañana— me despedí, entro a su casa y el auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento — ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa  
—Te invitare a comer…— me dijo mirándome  
— ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?— le pregunte fría  
—De hecho no lo pregunte, y la verdad no me interesa…— sonrió y regreso la mirada al camino —Llegamos…— me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida  
—Wow… pero que espléndido— le dije sarcásticamente  
—Lo siento…—rio mientras bajaba del auto —Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…— me dijo cuando llegue a su lado —Además comoquiera te hubieras quejado… como lo haces con todo— me dijo mientras caminábamos  
—Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…— entre al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.  
— ¿Quieres algo?— me pregunto mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar  
—No tengo hambre…— le dije y camine a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.  
Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Inuyasha alejarse, -Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…- pensé divertida, ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo.  
— ¿Que tanto me ves?— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso  
— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿A ti?— reí sarcásticamente —Ni en tus sueños Taisho…— le dije  
—Acéptalo te vuelvo loca…— me guiño un ojo, y dejo el pequeño cartel con el numero de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos...  
— ¡Quisieras!— le dije riendo  
—Entonces dime que tanto me veías…— se recargo en la mesa — ¿O en que pensabas?— levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas  
—Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona— mentí, claramente no pensaba en eso  
—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo...


	7. Travieso

HolaHolaHola! Como estan? juju vean este cap, esta como para enamorarse(? (._.)

Capitulo O7 - Travieso.

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo —Me agradas…— rio mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo sin entender —Deberíamos llevarnos bien…—  
— ¡Ja! No lo creo…— le dije orgullosa  
— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto riendo —Tu obedeces mis órdenes y yo no te digo nada…— esperaba mi respuesta —Es mas… ten tus llaves— las puso en la mesa —Solo llega a las tres a la casa, has tus tareas y yo no te molestare— me acercaba aun mas las llaves del auto  
—Aun asi no me agradas…— le dije y tome las llaves. Soltó una carcajada.  
Subimos a su auto, después de comer, ya que a pesar de que le había dicho que no comoquiera ordeno para mí. Pase la tarde haciendo mis trabajos del colegio, acabe cerca de las diez de la noche.  
Me levante como de costumbre, entre a la ducha para después elegir un vestido cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, dividido en dos: una parte (la superior) era simple, blanca y sin mangas, la otra parte (la inferior) era como una falda con pliegues color magenta, con una cinta amarrada en la cintura de color mostasa con puntos negros, sandalias bajas, un bolso no muy grande color crema  
— ¡Llega a las tres!— me dijo antes de que saliera de la casa  
—No te aseguro nada…— grite y salí  
— ¡Hey! ¡Hicimos un trato!— escuche que gritaba desde adentro, solo solté una carcajada y subí a mi muy apreciado auto…  
— ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Te encanta!— me dijo Sango riendo  
— ¿Qué?— le pregunte asustada — ¡Estas completamente loca!— le dije asombrada  
— ¡No la loca aquí eres tú!— me dijo mientras tomaba los libros de su casillero — ¡Tienes a ese hombre enfrente! ¡Te pregunta que si te gusta! ¡Y le dices que pensabas en cuanto lo odias!— tomo su castaño cabello entre sus manos con desesperación  
— ¡Sango!— alargue riendo —Conozco a los chicos como el…— le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón —Solo porque son atractivos se creen mejor que los demás y que pueden tener a cualquier chica en sus manos…—  
—Y como sabes… tal vez el es diferente y te mira diferente— me dijo sonriente  
— ¿Diferente? — Pregunte extrañada  
—Si… cuando íbamos en el auto, y volteaba te miraba… ah… no sé cómo explicarlo— dijo desesperada  
— ¡Estas demente Sango!— le dije riendo  
Las clases como siempre pasaron rápido, excepto biología que como siempre tenía que soportar las miradas de Ayame, pero no eran sus miradas las que me incomodaban, si no que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Asi que tenía que reprimir las ganas de pararme y gritarle en su cara lo que se merece.  
Después de dejar a Sango en su casa, me dirige a la mía, eran las tres con cinco cuando llegue a la casa, grite avisando que había llegado, pero solo estaban las del servicio, les pregunte por Inuyasha y solo me dijeron que había salido.  
Después de comer, subí a mi habitación ya que tenía tarea de todas las asignaturas, asi que debía comenzar lo antes posible si quería terminar temprano. Me puse un pijama fuccia y unas pantumflas (no se como se escribe) rosa palido con forma de botas  
Tome mi celular para ver la hora, Nueve treinta de la noche, había pasado seis horas haciendo tarea, bueno seguramente menos, ya que me distraía haciendo dibujos en las paginas finales de las libretas, y además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho.  
Baje a la cocina, tenia sed y hambre, la casa ya estaba vacía, las de servicio salían a las ocho, asi que estaba yo sola en la casa, ya que no había señales de Inuyasha  
Camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar una jarra con agua, la puse en la barra para poder tomar un vaso  
-¡Ah… por que los ponen hasta allá!- bufe molesta en mi foro interno, ya que parecía que lo hacían intencionalmente, ponían todos los vasos en la última repisa del estante.  
Me puse en las puntas de los pies, y estiraba mis brazos lo más posible para tratar de alcanzar uno de los vasos de cristal, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando dos manos en mi cintura me dieron el susto de la vida.  
— ¡Ah!— me fue imposible no gritar  
— ¿Te asuste?— era la voz de Inuyasha  
—No… solo que me gusta gritar con terror…— le dije sarcástica sin voltear a verlo  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— me dijo cuando volví a intentar alcanzar el vaso  
—No— le conteste seca  
—Entonces comoquiera te ayudare…— me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente, ahora no fue terror lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, si no un escalofrió. Apego su anatomía a la mía, solo basto con que estirara el brazo y alcanzo el vaso. —Ten…— me lo entrego  
—No necesitaba ayuda…— le dije molesta  
—Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración, Se separo un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la mas mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.  
Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada color ambar me hipnotizo por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.  
Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios, que me fue imposible no seguir el beso. Sus labios succionaban los mios…

* * *

QUE LES DIJE? asdassad ahora se vienen capitulos mas dramaticos y sensuales3

La unica pista que les doy tt_tt


	8. ¿Atracción?

ÑAÑAÑAÑA xD Esto se pone sexy amigos xDDDDDD

* * *

Capitulo O8 - ¿Atracción?

Mientas que sus manos se encargaban de brindar delicadas caricias en mi cintura y espalda, inconscientemente subí mis manos, y las coloque detrás, de su cuello. Sin soltar el vaso, con una mano jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, el cuerpo de Inuyasha me aprensaba contra la barra, lejos de sentir dolor alguno, solo me inundaba mas éxtasis.  
Ladeaba aun más su rostro, al lado contrario que yo para darle mayor profundidad al alucinante beso. Sin previo aviso su carnoso miembro (Su lengua) entro en mi cavidad, para recorrerla por completo. Nuestras anatomías se acoplaban perfectamente, parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban exacto.  
Nuestros pechos se expandían y contraían al ritmo de nuestras ahora aceleradas respiraciones, Comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi blusa sin despegarse de mis labios, pero al sentir la tibia piel de sus manos en contacto con la delicada piel de mi espalda, desperté de la hipnosis en la cual sus labios me habían hecho caer, provocándome soltar de golpe el vaso de cristal que tenía en mis manos, causando un estruendoso sonido al chocar contra el piso.  
Sobresaltado Inuyasha volteo para ver que había sido, al solo encontrarse con los cientos pedazos de cristal en el piso, volvió a girar para continuar en lo que estábamos, pero rápidamente me aleje. Me miraba extrañado como esperando respuesta por mi accionar  
—Y… yo… yo…— por más que trataba de formar una oración coherente me era imposible, asi que opte por salir corriendo, bueno tal vez no corriendo, pero inmediatamente salí de la cocina.  
-¡Pero que hiciste!- me reproche en mi mente cuando llegue a mi habitación  
– ¡Apenas y lo conoces y ya te besaste con él!- me lance a la cama mientras que me regañaba mi voz interior  
—Pero esque… ¡Dios! sus labios… sus ojos…— me defendí con muy malos argumentos  
- ¡Eso no basta!- me volvió a gritar  
—Hay no ya hasta me estoy volviendo loca…— susurre ya que un ahora eran demasiadas las voces que me gritaban que había hecho mal.  
No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, la mitad de mi se arrepentía, ya que con eso había demostrado debilidad, pero el otro cincuenta por ciento no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, no quería toparme con Justin, asi que rápido me duche y elegí una blusa rosa palido, un short blanco y unas sandalias de tacon faltaba media hora para el colegio, asi que llame a Sango  
—Sango… en cinco minutos llego a tu casa…— le dije cuando contesto el teléfono  
— ¿Por?— me pregunto riendo sin entender  
—Tengo que contarte algo…— le dije acelerada mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, lo encendí y salí de la casa a buscar a Sango  
Después de otros cinco minutos Sango bajo ya lista y entro al auto  
— ¿Y ahora que paso?— me pregunto en el camino  
— ¡Sango!— alargue mientras tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos con desesperación  
—Kagome … me estas asustando…— rio — ¿Qué hiciste?— Respire profundo  
—Yo… yo…— tartamudee —Inuyasha y yo nos besamos…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir el casillero  
— ¡¿Qué?!— grito entre sorprendida y emocionada  
—Sango…— alargue  
— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya sabía que tu y el terminarían en algo!— me dijo feliz  
— ¡No Sango! ¡No estamos en 'algo'!— le conteste  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué paso?— me pregunto sin entender  
—El me beso y yo por una estúpida razón ¡lo seguí! La 'cosa' iba a mas y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ¡hui de ahí! —  
—Sabes que te quiero mucho Kagome … pero eres una ¡tonta!— me dijo alterada  
—Pero…—  
— ¡Pero nada!— me interrumpió  
—Mira júrame que no sientes nada por él…— me dijo mientras ponía frente a mí su dedo meñique  
—Sango…—  
—Júralo… y no te molesto mas…— me volvió a interrumpir  
—Está bien… no puedo jurarlo… puede que sienta algo de atracción por él…— me rendí  
— ¡¿Y entonces por qué hiciste eso?!— me volvió a preguntar desesperada —No te digo que avanzaran 'demasiado' pero creo que dejarlo ahí solo no fue lo mejor que debiste haber hecho—  
— ¡Lo sé!...— le di la razón, ya que después de todo. La tenia —Pero esque apenas o conozco—  
—Kagome … no te estás casando con el…— me dijo segura —Lo tienes todo el día en tu casa… por qué no simplemente ¡tratas de conocerlo y lo dejas conocerte!—  
Era completamente cierto, la única razón por la que Inuyasha y yo nos llevábamos de esa manera era porque yo no le permitía si quiera entablar una conversación conmigo. Tal vez no estaría tan mal bajar un poco la guardia.

* * *

Ahora que me doy cuenta, Sango da realmente buenos consejos jaja XDD si no fuera por ella.. tal vez Kagome seguiría con su orgullo en la adelantera.

¡Aguante Sango!(? ¡Sango Fighting!(? jaja XDD -Aplausos-


	9. La Desconocida

ATENSHON PLIS XD :exito: Si te gusta Kikyo, no sigas viendo este Fic(?) XDD lo digo por que ñe, cuando terminen este cap lo sabran.

DIFRUTEEN!3

* * *

Capítulo O9 - La Desconocida.

— ¿entonces? — me pregunto Sango  
—Pues… no lo sé— le dije insegura  
— ¡Vamos! ¡Solo trata de conocerlo!— me dijo emocionada —Harían una increíble pareja— levantó sus cejas rápidamente, ambas dejamos escapar dos sonoras carcajadas  
Pase todo el día pensando en lo que había hablado con Sango, y lo sucedido con Inuyasha.  
Sango tenía razón, salir huyendo no había sido mi más inteligente decisión. Asi que por primera vez Kagome Higurashi dejaría de lado su orgullo. Esta tarde llegando a casa, hablaría con Inuyasha, -No creo que llevarnos mejor nos haga daño- pensé  
Al fin toco el timbre que me liberaba de esta prisión, reí tontamente por mi pensamiento.  
Salimos y todo el camino a casa de Sango, platicamos sobre cosas de la escuela y otras cosas sin sentido. Entre risas llegamos.  
— ¡Suerte!— me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Ambas reímos y yo partí hacia mi casa.  
— ¿Inu?— pregunte apenas cruce la puerta, pero no había respuesta camine al living y no estaba — ¿Inuyasha?— volví a preguntar cuando entre a la sala.  
Pero me tope con una escena... 'algo' incomoda.  
— ¿Quien es esta?— dijo despectivamente la azabache desconocida, bueno… para mí desconocida, ya que Inuyasha parecía conocerla desde hace bastante tiempo. Ya que la forma en la que… se besaban me hacía pensar eso.  
— ¿Esta?— solté una hipócrita carcajada —No mi cielo… la que hace esa pregunta soy yo…— cambie mi tono a uno completamente frio al igual que mi mirada. — ¿Quien es… esta y que hace en mi casa?— me dirige a Inuyasha  
—Ella es mi novia…— me dijo serio, algo dentro de mí se retorció. Me sentí completamente estúpida, iba a doblar mi orgullo por un idiota que me beso aun teniendo novia, y que todavía tiene el descaro de ¡traerla a MI casa! Contuve la ira y rabia que se estaba mesclando en mi interior.  
—Ah… asi que tú eres la malcriada a la que mi Inuyasha tiene que cuidar…— lo abrazo como para provocarme pero al contrario solo reí.  
—Inuyasha tienes tres minutos para sacarla de aquí…— lo fulmine con la mirada  
—Que crees que te tengo miedo…— me dijo desafiante, pero Inuyasha puso su brazo para evitar que se acercara a mí.  
—No lo creo…— ahora me acerque yo —Lo sé…— afirme —Te quedan dos minutos…— le dije mirándola fijamente  
— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?— le susurro Inuyasha, pero ella se negó  
—No te preocupes amor yo me voy…— le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y después lo beso, aunque realmente parecía que quería comérselo  
—Un minuto…— los interrumpí  
Ambos se separaron y Inuyasha la acompaño a la puerta, camine hacia la cocina, y tome una botella de agua del refrigerador, como si nada camine hacia las escaleras, pero Inuyasha evito que pasara  
—No tenias por que tratarla asi…— me reclamo evidentemente molesto  
—…Y ella no tenía por qué hablarme asi…— le dije, no tenía nada que reclamar ya que su noviecita era la que había comenzado  
— ¿kagome por que no maduras?— me dijo mirándome despectivamente  
—Y tu porque no te largas…— le dije molesta  
—Eso es lo que más quieres… y solo por eso no lo hare…— me dijo acercándose a mi  
— ¡Ja! Y la inmadura y malcriada soy yo— le dije sacándole la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras  
—Regresa ahora…— grito desde abajo  
Desde luego que lo ignore y seguí subiendo para ir a mi habitación, escuche que Inuyasha venia también subiendo las escaleras, debido a que subía de dos en dos, de inmediato me alcanzo. Me tomo del brazo y me acorralo contra la pared.

* * *

Quiero que sepan algo; Soy de la clase fan de Inuyasha inmadura, que no acepta a Kikyo XDDD pero bueno, llendo al anime original.. ella no tiene la culpa de que Naraku se interpuso, bla bla bla. Pero jaja simplemente yo.. NO LA AGUANTO! aun que en el Cap. 8 KanKetsuhen Llore -.- XDD igual no me gusta :c Kagome Fighting! Por eso..el papel malevolo es para Kikyo :3 jeje..


	10. La Lujuria Se Mantiene

JELOU JA WAR YU? XDD se vienen las clases de Ingles de Coni(? Jajaj jamas -.- I dont speak English :'c Poor Girl -.-

Bien, dejando de lado el ingles ._. Quiero que sepan, que seguire actualizando DIEZ capis mas!

Personas: Leyeron? Coni subira diez cap despues! -Aplausos y rozas para Coni-

Yo: ñañañ gracias:'D Ser escritora de adaptaciones es lo mejor LOL

Jaja soñar es gratis :c DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Capitulo 1O - La Lujuria Se Mantiene.

—Te hable… asi que obedéceme o te quedas sin auto de nuevo— me dijo sujetando mis brazos a mis costados a la altura de mis hombros  
—Suéltame ahora…— le dije sin mirarlo  
—Yo te soltare cuando quiera— me dijo victorioso  
—Inuyasha Taisho… te lo advierto, suéltame ¡ahora!— le dije amenazante, la verdad no estaba como para soportarlo  
—Sabes ya me hartaste, tú amenazas demasiado y nunca haces nada…— me dijo seguro  
—Ah… con que no hago nada…— lo mire fulminante  
Levante mi rodilla, y con esta comencé a rozar delicadamente su zona 'sensible' provocando que Inuyasha se estremeciera por completo. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo, después de apegar su torso al mío.  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca baje mi rodilla, pero rápidamente volví a subirla, solo que ahora con fuerza. Le di en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor mientras que se retorcía del dolor, aproveche para correr a mi habitación. Ya que Inuyasha no estaría nada contento después de lo que le había hecho.  
Corrí lo más rápido por el pasillo, cada vez veía más cerca mi puerta, estaba por tomar la perilla cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba, me volvió a acorralar contra la pared solo que ahora con más fuerza, su rostro estaba a cinco escasos centímetros del mío, me miraba con furia.  
—No que no hacía nada…— solté una carcajada mientras forcejeaba con él para que me soltara, aunque era completamente imposible, de un momento a otro los labios de Inuyasha rosaban con intensidad los míos, me besaba con desesperación y lujuria.  
Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me envolvió entre sus brazos, corrí mi rostro y lo empuje  
— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a besarme!— le dije después de darle una cachetada. Me miraba sin entender, mientras tocaba su roja mejilla, me di media vuelta para entra a mi habitación.  
—Hey…— me tomo de la muñeca  
—Vuelve con tu 'madura' novia…— le dije tirando mi brazo para que me soltara  
Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Deje caer mi bolsa en el piso, sin importar lo que trajera. Me senté en la cama, me sentía tan mal, me sentía tan tonta por creer que tal vez Inuyasha podía sentir algo por mí. –Ahora si… definitivamente se irá-

Me levante y aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación, me puse de pie, no le demostraría a Inuyasha que me había puesto mal la situación de ayer. Después de tomar una ducha tome un vestido con la parte superior blanca que llegaba hasta debajo del pecho lo demos era celeste con rosas rosas y azules, unos zapatos de tacon alto florearos, unas gafas celestes y una cartera cafe y pinte mis labios rojos.  
Tome mi bolsa y seguido de un profundo suspiro, Salí de mi habitación.  
Baje las escaleras rogando por dentro no topármelo, pero antes de salir de la casa me llamo  
—Kagome — volteé y ahí estaba, vestía una playera negra ajustada y unos jeans igualmente ajustados  
— ¿Si?— le pregunte tratando de concentrarme  
—Llamo tu director…— me dijo seriamente  
— ¿Y…Y…?—pregunte nerviosamente ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo malo  
—Buscaba a tus padres, quería hablar con ellos... sobre un 'asunto'— al parecer el tampoco sabía de lo que se trataba  
—No… pero no están, asi que no importa, bueno ahora me voy que se me hace tarde…— dije aceleradamente mientras salía de la casa  
— ¡Hey no tan rápido!— me dijo —Yo iré… soy tu tutor… asi que sube a mi auto— me dijo mientras salía de la casa  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— reclame —Yo iré en mi auto y tu ve en el tuyo…— le dije caminando a mi auto.  
Abrí mi bolsa para sacar mis llaves, pero no las encontré, -¡Ayer las puse aquí!- pensé mientras las buscaba desesperada  
— ¿Las buscas?— me dijo agitando MIS llaves  
— ¡Las tomaste de mi bolso!— le reclame más que molesta  
—No me dejas otra alternativa…— me dijo subiendo a su auto  
—Eres un…— le grite pero cerró la puerta asi que ni para que gritar  
Resignada subí al auto de Inuyasha, solo porque quería saber que era lo que quería el director, si no me hubiera regresado a mi habitación. En todo el camino un más que incomodo silencio inundaba el auto.  
—Bájate aquí, iré a estacionar el auto…— me dijo parándose en la puerta  
Baje del auto y a lo lejos vi a Sango… camine hacia ella  
— ¡¿Que paso?!— me pregunto emocionada  
—Tiene novia…— le dije seria sin dejar de caminar  
— ¡¿Ya son novios?!— me dijo sorprendida y feliz  
—No Sango…— deje de caminar —El tiene novia…— le dije, abrió sus ojos como plato y solo porque su mandíbula estaba unida a su cráneo no cayó hasta el piso.  
— ¿Y por qué te trajo?— me pregunto sin entender  
—Porque el director llamo, que tenía que hablar de un 'asunto'— le dije imitando la voz de Inuyasha  
—Pero no has hecho nada malo…— me dijo  
—Lo sé…— reí —Fue lo primero que pensé…— le dije —Asi que tengo que hablar yo primero con el…— le dije mientras volvíamos a caminar  
Íbamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, cuando vi a Inuyasha adelante, asi que comencé a correr para llegar primero y poder saber que era de lo que querían hablarle.  
Rápido lo rebase pero logro verme asi que también comenzó a correr detrás de mí, llegue a la oficina y sin importar el llamado de la secretaria entre, al contrario de Inuyasha que se detuvo. Ahora seguramente se aumentaría el regaño por correr en los pasillos, entrar a la oficina sin permiso e ignorar a la secretaria, rei en mi mente, ahora si valdría la pena el regaño.  
— ¿Higurashi?— me pregunto sorprendido el director  
—Si... siento interrumpir… pero necesito hablar con usted— le dije ya que regañaba a un chico  
—Hablaremos más tarde…— le dijo con voz seria al chico y este se puso de pie  
—Gracias…— movió sus labios el chico feliz ya que por decirlo asi, lo había salvado del castigo  
— ¿Qué sucede?— me pregunto el director — ¿Vino tu tutor?— me pregunto  
—Si… pero aun no entiendo que hice…— le dije  
—La madre de Ayame… vino y dijo que los problemas entre su hija y tu… siguen— me explico  
— ¿Qué?— pregunte sin entender  
—Si… que tú la sigues molestando— me explico

* * *

Inuyasha por que eres tan estupidamente sensualón? :c no se ustedes, pero al leer esto, me imagino toda la historia XDD en mi cabezita *0*

Yaya adios!


	11. Invitación Fiestera

Hola :) bien primero quiero agradecer a :L ELIZABETHSHANE, Quien me dejo con preguntas :B Am, si es un fic de otro concepto. Fans lo han hecho de Justin, One Direction, Sailor Moon, Luna Nueva, creo que Toradora, y más. Decidí convertirlo en uno de Inuyasha. Y Bien, Elizabethshane, tienes razón, subiré más capitulos ya que son cortisimos, eso sería. En una semana este Fic, estaría ya terminado =(. No tiene segunda temporada. Pero seguire subiendo buenas adaptaciones o fic que pueda crear yo. Gracias 3 y Disfruten! y Dejen que este fic, los haga soñar(?

* * *

Capitulo 11 - Invitación Fiestera.

— ¡Pero si yo no le he dicho nada!— me defendí  
—Lo sé…— me dijo —pero la madre de Ayame me pidió que hablara con tus padres, pero como no están hablare con tu tutor… — me explico —Por eso llame ayer en la tarde…—  
— ¡Pero de qué va a hablar con él si ni siquiera hice nada!— volví a reclamar  
—Solo le explicare la situación… para que el hable contigo y que no causes problemas…— me dijo sonriente  
En eso sonó el teléfono, asi que respondió con el típico 'Diga' solo asentía seriamente, para finalizar con 'Dile que pase'  
A los cinco segundos entro la secretaria seguida por Inuyasha, la secretaria me fulmino con la mirada antes de salir. Solté una pequeña risita y el director negó con la cabeza tratando de no reír.  
—Bueno yo me voy…— dije poniéndome de pie sin siquiera mirar a Inuyasha  
—Hey no tan rápido señorita…— me llamo el director  
— ¿Y Ahora?— Pregunte con fastidio volviéndome a sentar en la silla  
—Correr por los pasillos…— dijo mientras sacaba una de las tablas para detención, y llenaba la hoja —Ignorar indicaciones de autoridades…— reí al escuchar eso ya que no sabía que la secretaria tenía tanta 'autoridad' —Y entrar a la oficina del director sin autorización…—  
— ¡Hey yo creí que nos llevábamos mejor!— le dije riendo  
—Detención el sábado a las nueve de la mañana…— me dijo mientras terminaba de firmar la hoja blanca —Aquí tienes…— me entrego la tabla  
—Pero… ¿en sábado? ¿A las nueve?— le dije con tono mi cara de tristeza mas convincente  
—Lo siento… son tres amonestaciones— me dijo serio —No podrás desvelarte…— soltó una carcajada —Ahora sal por favor…— me pidió señalando la puerta  
—No es justo…— susurre a regañadientes mientras salía de la oficina  
Me quede detrás de la gran puerta de madera, voltee a ambos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me observara, ya que parecía desierto, debido a que todos estaban en clases, apegue mi oído para tratar de escuchar por la puerta. Pero era totalmente inútil. Ya que solo escuchaba murmuros del director y luego unos de Inuyasha, después nuevamente del director, pero no lograba descifrar lo que hablaban, tapaba mi otro oído con mi mano, o cambiaba de posición en la puerta, pero era imposible.  
Me agache para tratar de escuchar por la pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso, se escuchaban más claras las voces pero aun asi era difícil, trataba de concentrarme cuando vi un par de zapatos negros, obviamente con dueño.. o más bien, dueña. Volteé y me tope con la secretaria, me miraba molesta mientras que sus manos estaban en su cintura. Le sonreí torpemente mientras me levantaba.  
—Eh… yo… solo— tartamudeé —Yo… ¡perdí un arete!— le dije mientras me volvía a agachar y fingía estar buscando un arete.  
— ¿Solo uno?— me pregunto incrédula  
—Ehh…— lleve mis manos a mis orejas y sentí que no traía aretes — ¡Hay no! ¡Perdí ambos!— mentí y me volví a poner de pie —Creo que será mejor que me vaya a clases…— le dije pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.  
El director y Inuyasha me miraban extrañados mientras que la secretaria sonreía victoriosamente.  
—Yo… si… ya me iba…— dije nerviosa mientras tomaba mi bolsa que estaba en el piso y salí disparada de ahí. Me dirige a mi casillero ya que me faltaban los libros de la clase.  
—Sabes… yo creo que necesitas clases de control de ira…— me asusto por completo ya que yo estaba segura de que el pasillo estaba vacio  
—No te metas en lo que no te importa Inuyasha…— le dije cerrando de un golpe mi casillero  
—Si me meto porque eres mi responsabilidad… asi que tu terapia será esta…— sonrió victorioso —No te regresare el auto... no sales este fin de semana y dame tus tarjetas de crédito…— me dijo mirándome fijamente...  
— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! N… no tengo tarjetas de crédito— mentí si las tenia, pero lo que no tenia era la menor idea de cómo se entero  
—Oh… claro que si las tienes… o más bien tenias…— tendió su mano esperando  
—No te las daré Inuyasha…— le dije y comencé a caminar al salón  
—Dámelas…— me tomo del brazo evitando mi huida  
— ¡Porque!—alargue —Además tu dijiste que no me ibas a quitar el auto…— le recordé nuestro 'trato'  
—Y tú dijiste que no pelearías mas conmigo… y casi me dejas sin descendencia…— me dijo aun con su mano tendida  
—Eres un idiota…— le dije ahora más que molesta  
—Pues mira como este idiota te quito tu auto, dinero y permisos…— me dijo mirándome con la misma furia con la que yo lo miraba a el  
Abrí mi bolsa y saque cuatro tarjetas y se las lance, pero increíblemente este atrapo las cuatro en el aire.  
Me di media vuelta y camine hacia el salón, las clases pasaron rápido, quería hablar con Sango pero tenía que esperar hasta el descanso, ya que tenía suficiente castigo por ahora.  
— ¿Que paso?— me pregunto ya cuando llegue a la mesa en la cafetería  
—Que la estúpida de Ayame dice que yo la sigo molestando…— le dije aun enojada...  
— ¡Pero!— dijo sorprendida —Esa chica se está ganando que de verdad la 'molestemos'— solté una carcajada, por el apoyo de mi amiga  
—Lo sé…— le dije —Pero eso no es lo peor…— el enojo volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo —Despues viene Inuyasha y me quita mi auto, mis tarjetas de crédito y me dijo que este fin de semana no saldré…— Sango soltó una carcajada, la miraba extrañada ya que yo no le encontraba nada de gracia a esa situación  
— ¿Y que lo obedecerás?— me pregunto con un dejo de maldad en su rostro  
— ¡Pues no me queda de otra! ¡Me dejo sin auto y sin dinero!— le dije resignada —Que mas puedo hacer…— suspire  
—Wow…— dijo sorprendida —Hasta que Kagome Higurashi se topo con la horma de su zapato— volvió a reír mientras que yo la fulminaba con la mirada  
—Sabes que…— dije pensativa —Saca tu celular…— le dije mientras yo igual sacaba el mío  
— ¿Para qué?— me pregunto extrañada  
—Tenemos muchos mensajes que enviar…— le dije sonriendo malvadamente  
— ¿Y que le escribo y a quien?— me pregunto sin entender  
—'Fiesta en casa de Kagome Higurashi— le dije —Y envíalo a todos tus contactos…


	12. Rivalidad

No sé, ni por que les dejo mensaje :L será por que me demoro 2 minutos en subir cada Cap. Los tengo listo xDDD

Antes de que lean, quiero dejar un msj :c Me cuesta elegir nombre al capitulo u_u Ya que cuando lo leo. Dice nada más que; ''Capitulo 12'' entonces.. si ven que está mal puesto el nombre, me avisan y acotan un poco(? Aportemos todos ! :D XDDD lol

* * *

Capitulo 12 - Rivalidad.

Comenzamos a enviar mensajes de texto a todos nuestros conocidos, podíamos ver como cada persona presente en la cafetería sacaba su celular, para automáticamente soltar una sonrisita.  
— ¿Estás segura de esto?— me pregunto Sango sonriente  
—Si…— solté una carcajada —Explotara…— le dije y la risa de Sango se unió a la mía  
Todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de la fiesta, sería el viernes en la noche, ósea mañana.  
—Y como compraras las cosas…— por cosas se refería a alimentos y bebidas con alto nivel de alcohol.  
—No lo sé… yo solo comprare comida…— le dije ya que yo no ingería alcohol  
—Pero te quito tus tarjetas…— me dijo sin entender  
—No todas…— saque mi cartera de mi bolsa y saque una tarjeta de debito —Solo que no sé cuánto dinero tiene…— le dije  
—Esperemos y lo suficiente— rio Sango  
— ¡Sanguito! ¡Tendrás que ayudarme!— le dije en tono de suplica  
— ¿Si con qué?— me pregunto  
—Yo estoy castigada, ¿podrías ir a comprar tu las cosas hoy?— le pregunte  
—Claro…— me contesto —Solo que es tarjeta de debito y necesitan tu firma…— me recordó, era inútil. Tenía que ir yo.  
— ¡Hay no!— cubrí mis rostro con mis manos —Entonces ya veré que le invento…— le dije no muy convencida.  
Las clases pasaron rápido, ya que además me distraía con los mensajes que me llegaban sobre la fiesta. Apenas toco el timbre y salimos.  
—Entonces nos vemos mañana…— se despidió Sango ya que tenía que ir por unos libros y se iría mas tarde a su casa  
—Hasta mañana…— le dije subiendo rápidamente ambas cejas  
Salí y ahí estaba el auto de Inuyasha, con su dueño recargado en un lado, como siempre llamando la atención -Engreído- pensé con molestia.  
Camine hacia el auto, cuando estuve cerca Inuyasha subió. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero alguien me llamo  
— ¡Kagome!— era una varonil voz  
— ¡Miroku!— dije cuando vi a uno de mis grandes amigos caminando hacia mí, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya que había salido de viaje con su familia  
— ¿Como estás hermosa?— me dijo alzándome entre sus fuertes brazos, el era como un hermano para mí. Mis padres lo adoran como el a ellos.  
— ¡Hey no me vuelvas a abandonar!— le reclame riendo mientras me bajaba, mientras me acomodaba el cabello pude ver a Inuyasha de reojo, quien había bajado del auto y veía con detenimiento la escena.  
—Oye es cierto lo de…— me dijo pero tape su boca con mi mano rápidamente, ya que sabía sobre que me iba a preguntar  
—Ven…— le dije para que se agachara y poder susurrar algo en su oído —Si es cierto… el viernes en mi casa… tengo mucho que contarte… ves al tipo de allá…— le dije señalando disimuladamente con mi mirada, Asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Es mi niñero… y lo detesto— reímos los dos  
—Ni…— estaba por repetir  
—Shh…—lo volví a callar —dile a Shippo que te cuente la historia—  
—Y por qué no vamos a comer o a tomar algo y asi me platicas…— me dijo tomándome de la cintura, acercándose lentamente  
— ¿Miroku? ¿Qué haces?— le pregunte extrañada  
—Esta celoso…— susurro mirándome con sus ojos azules, que iban de mis ojos hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.  
—Claro que no…— le dije riendo —Tiene novia… y nos llevamos pésimo— le susurre  
—Pues yo veo otra cosa en su rostro…— me dijo seguro —Bueno entonces hermosa nos vemos mañana— me acompaño al auto, le sonreí y me despedí con la mano. Cerró la puerta y me guiño un ojo. Para después regresar a donde estaban todos.  
— ¿Y quien es ese?— me dijo con voz dura a medio camino  
—No te interesa…— le dije fulminándolo con la mirada para luego regresarla al exterior del auto  
—Tienes razón… no me interesa— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino.  
Me levante por los insistentes golpes de Inuyasha en la puerta, como todos los días, cepille mis dientes, entre a la ducha y me vestí.  
Llegue al colegio, ahora este día en especial paso aun más rápido que los demás, ya que tenía la preocupación de alcanzar a comprar las cosas para en la noche, además tenía que buscar que ponerme, arreglarme y sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta. Tenía que buscar una manera de sacarlo de la casa.  
Ahora en la salida no estaba Inuyasha, asi que camine hacia casa, acompañada de Sango, quien me contaba que era lo que iba a usar en la noche. Después de pasar por su casa me dirige a la mía.  
—Señorita… el Joven Taisho le dejo una nota— me informo una de las de limpieza mientras sacaba un pequeño papel doblado.  
—Gracias…— le dije y se retiro  
Abrí el papel y pude ver con su pequeña letra: 'Salí con Kikyo… pórtate bien, llegare en la noche'

* * *

asdasdsadassad Kikyo :c eres hermosa y asdasas no me gustas :c Ñe, se viene lo bueno chiquillos 1313 XD


	13. Lista Para La Diversión

Capitulo 13 - Lista Para La Diversión.

- ¡Idiota! ¡A mí que me importa con quien estés!- pensé mientras hacía bolita con mis manos el papel.  
Comencé a subir los escalones para ir a mi habitación, cuando al fin mi cerebro reacciono. La cosa se ponía mejor, Inuyasha no estaría hasta noche, asi que llegaría en plena fiesta, sonreí malvadamente mientras corría a mi habitación. Me cambie y busque por toda mi habitación, en todas mis bolsas y carteras. Ya que a veces dejaba efectivo en ellas.  
Traía mi tarjeta de debito y el efectivo que había encontrado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía hasta las seis para comprar todo y tenerlo aquí en la casa. Asi me daría tiempo de arreglarme.  
Baje corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llegue a la puerta recordé que Inuyasha tenía mis llaves. – ¡Ahora que hago!- pregunte en mi foro interno esperando alguna respuesta pero era inútil, podía ir en taxi, pero no traía mucho efectivo, y no creo que acepten tarjeta.– ¡Miroku!- pensé emocionada – ¡Mi salvación!- saque mi celular de la bolsa, busque en el directorio 'Miroku' esperando que siguiera siendo su celular  
— ¿Si?— contestaron del otro lado de la línea  
— ¿Miroku?— pregunte  
— ¿Kagome?— pregunto del otro lado, ahora si estaba seguro de que era el  
— ¡Genial!— dije emocionada —Miroku… necesito un gran favor…— le dije en tono de suplica  
—Si… ¿que necesitas?— me pregunto amablemente  
—Esque necesito comprar unas cosas para esta noche… y Inuyasha me quito mi auto y solo traigo mi tarjeta y no me puedo ir en taxi y Sago no trae auto y... — le dije aceleradamente  
—Hey Hey… tranquila— me interrumpió riendo —En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa…— me dijo  
—Gracias…— le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento  
Colgamos y a los cinco minutos o menos ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, subí a su auto  
— ¡Enserio gracias! ¡Me salvaste!— le dije  
—No es nada…— rio mientras ponía en marcha el auto — ¿y tú 'niñero'?— rio por lo bajo  
—Hey no te rías…— le golpe en el hombro —No está… por qué crees que vengo aquí…— le dije riendo  
— ¿Qué? ¿No te deja salir?— me pregunto serio  
—Si… pero ahorita estoy castigada…— le dije como si nada  
— ¿Por?— me preguntó  
—Por la estúpida de Ayame…— le dije  
—Ahh… ¿qué le hiciste?— me pregunto riendo  
—Aun nada…— le contesté, él sabía muy bien como nos llevábamos Ayame y yo  
— ¿Y te dejo hacer la fiesta?— me pregunto sorprendido  
—Mmm… no— le dije — ¡Es sorpresa!— le dije riendo  
— ¡No cambias mujer!— me dijo riendo — ¿Que te hizo para ganarse tu odio?— me pregunto estacionando el auto  
—Nada… simplemente lo detesto— le dije bajando del auto  
—Sabes que creo yo…— me dijo después de ponerle la alarma al auto  
— ¿Qué?— le pregunte sin entender  
—Yo creo que te gusta…— me dijo mirándome para leer mi rostro, pero yo solo solté una sonora carcajada  
— ¡Estás loco!— le dije  
— ¡Vamos Kag te conozco!— me dijo entrando al supermercado  
— ¡Pero me abandonaste mucho tiempo! ¡Asi que pude haber cambiado! O más bien ¡Cambie!— le dije  
—Pues no te creo…— me dijo abrazándome por los hombros —Pero si tú lo dices, está bien—  
Revise el crédito de la tarjeta, era suficiente, incluso compre cerveza y otras bebidas, era la ventaja de mi amigo de dieciocho años que más bien parece de veinte.  
Después de comprar todo me llevo a casa y me ayudo a bajar las cosas, más bien bajo todo.  
—Bueno…— dijo poniendo todas las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina —Nos vemos en la noche...— me dijo sonriente  
—Gracias…— le dije una vez más antes de que saliera de la casa  
Eran las siete de la noche, me había distraído mucho con Miroku, acomode todas las cosas por todo el comedor y la sala, y todas las bebidas las acomode en el pequeño bar de la sala. Retire todo lo que se pudiera romper y, o maltratar.  
Mire mi celular y eran las nueve de la noche, tenía una hora para arreglarme, asi que subí las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, entre en la ducha sin siquiera dejar que el agua se templara, cosa de la cual obviamente me arrepentí.  
Salí y busque en mi armario algo que ponerme, elegí un vestido de strapless (De esos cortos sin tiras y pegados al cuerpo xD), hasta unos 10 centimetros de la rodilla, dese bajo los pechos tenia una capa de tela transparente que era mas larga para el lado derecho y para la izquierda del largo del vestido y unos zapatos color crema deje mi cabello suelto y acomode mi fleco recto.  
Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre. – ¡Sango!- pensé feliz y corrí por las escaleras, cosa que tenía que dejar de hacer si no quería caerme. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Sango  
— ¡Wow!— dijimos al unisonó al vernos una a la otra, ambas reímos  
— ¿Pues a quien esperas?— me dijo riendo  
—Cállate que tu estas igual…— le dije siguiendo su risa —Sabes… Miroku vendrá— le dije levantando mis cejas pícaramente  
—Hay Kagome eso ya fue hace mucho— sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado que no era precisamente del maquillaje  
— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo se que te sigue gustando!— le dije riendo  
— ¡Eres una tonta!— me dijo riendo — ¿Y Inuyasha?— me pregunto mientras entrabamos a la sala  
—No está…— le respondí —Esta con la estúpida de su novia…— le dije con ¿rabia?  
—Lo bueno que no estás celosa…— me dijo riendo  
— ¡No lo estoy!— me defendí —Solo que ella es igual de detestable… ¿sabes? Son el uno para el otro— le dije riendo...  
—Bueno iré a terminar de maquillarme y por mi celular, si llega alguien pues los dejas pasar…— Sango asintió con la cabeza, apenas iba a la mitad de la escalera y escuche el timbre, Reí y subí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme. Tarde menos de cinco minutos, tome mi celular y salí de mi habitación. La música ya podía escucharse, igual que una mescla de voces. Llegue a las escaleras, las cuales ya estaban inundadas de gente, baje con algo de dificultad las escaleras, tratando de que no me empujaran. Entre saludos y unos que otros 'halagos', llegue a la sala, estaba parada a mitad de la sala, trataba de encontrar a Sango, pero era imposible debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que estaba en la casa. –Creo que explotar… será poco, de cómo se pondrá Inuyasha- dije en mi foro interno  
— ¿A quién buscas?— una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos..

* * *

.cl/imgres?hl=es&safe=off&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=632&tbm=isch&tbnid=nGqnXsCzvjlEvM:&imgrefurl= 2012/12/blog-post_ &docid=K7xmZtUUbDD1_M&imgurl= . /-lNanbHGb_aM/UNrwrwFalmI/AAAAAAAAAwk/cBu_aBuTBHY/s1600/vestidos-de-fiesta-cortos-nasty-gal-2012_8%252B(1).jpg&w=400&h=600&ei=DjgRUZ-mHsK-0AHBkoCwCA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:40,s:0,i:206&iact=rc&dur=777&sig=114140763735348258564&page=2&tbnh=185&tbnw=123&start=26&ndsp=37&tx=62&ty=103 Este es el vestido :L imaginenle la tela en lohpeshoh y listo XDDD busque el vestido más sexy asdasdsssad XDD


	14. La Fiesta

XDDD acá empieza lo sexy :o $_$

* * *

Capitulo 14 - La Fiesta.

— ¿A quién buscas?— una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos  
—He… yo— dije cuando volteé —A Miroku…— le conteste mientras que seguía buscándola entre la gente  
— Kag déjame decirte que te van a matar…— me dijo riendo  
—Cállate Miroku… y ayúdame a buscar a Sango…— le dije ignorando su comentario  
—Solo digo… pero bueno la buscare afuera— me dijo para después darme la espalda y caminar con dirección a la puerta.  
Camine hacia el comedor y la encontré, platicaba con un grupo de chicas y chicos  
— ¡Sango!— le llame algo apartada, volteo y me sonrió para después caminar hacia mi  
—No creí que tantas personas vinieran…— le dije con una mescla de emoción y terror  
—Si quieres podemos correrlos…— me dijo acelerada  
—No, no, no— le dije sonriente —Esto esta mas que perfecto— sonreí perversamente  
—Bien…— sonrió  
—Sabes… ya llego Miroku…— le dije mirándola pícaramente  
—A si… no me importa…— dijo fingiendo que nada pasaba  
— ¡Hey! ¡Ya la encontré!— era la voz de Miroku  
—Si… y yo también…— le dije riendo  
—Hola…— saludo a Miroku, esta le sonrió tímidamente  
—Bueno… iré por algo de tomar…— les dije excusándome para dejarlos solos  
— ¡No te quiero ebria Kagome!— me dijo Miroku bromeando ya que sabía que yo no tomaba  
—Miroku~…— alargue riendo  
—Si… ya lo sé — me dijo riendo —Pero que ni te pase por la mente hacerlo… — me dijo riendo.

La fiesta estaba increíble, todos parecían divertirse, ya que el piso de la sala, se convirtió en una pista de baile. Mire el reloj de mi celular eran las doce de la noche, y yo ya estaba rendida de tanto bailar.  
Camine hacia el bar de la sala y me senté en uno de las sillas de la barra.  
— ¿Y tu quien eres?— le pregunte al chico que estaba detrás del bar agitando un vaso metálico  
—Soy el barman…— me dijo sonriente  
—Si ya me di cuenta…— reí — ¿Pero quién te trajo o cómo?— le pregunte sin entender  
—Me invitaron a la fiesta…— rio —A sí que espero que no te moleste que este aquí…— me dijo mirándome  
—Si… no hay problema— le dije sonriente —A menos que quieras que te pague… eso si sería un problema…— se unió a mis risas  
—No te preocupes, solo lo hago porque me gusta…—  
Volteé a mi derecha para tomar mi vaso, que contenía nada más y nada menos que jugo de manzana. Pero la barra estaba llena de vasos, asi que tome el que creí que era mi vaso.  
—Ese no es…— escuche que me dijo el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde, el liquido ya había pasado por mi garganta  
—Me lo dices algo tarde…— le dije — ¿Oye… pero que es esto?— le pregunte soltó una pequeña risa  
—A ver dámelo…— me dijo tendiendo su mano esperando el vaso, asi que se lo entregue  
—Es una piña colada…— me dijo después de oler el vaso  
— ¿Y tiene alcohol?— le pregunte  
— ¿Tu no bebes cierto?— me pregunto riendo  
—Noup…— le conteste risueña  
—Si… si contiene alcohol— me dijo entre risas  
— A ver… ¿me das una?— le dije haciendo un puchero  
—Este bien…— me dijo para después de unos segundos entregarme un vaso con la deliciosa bebida.

—Ahora quiero otro diferente…— le dije —Pero que igual sepa bien…—  
— ¿Segura?— me dijo dudoso  
—Si… por favor…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente  
—Ultimo eh…— me dijo riendo  
— ¡Dale!— le dije sonriente, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos llevaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Me lo entrego, y yo feliz lo recibí.  
—Ya vengo…— me dijo mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón — ¿Si?— respondió a este  
Tenía entre mis manos el pequeño vaso, le di un trago y este se vació. Automáticamente en mi rostro se formo un puchero, curvando mi labio inferior hacia afuera.  
Volteé hacia ambos lados, todos bailaban otros estaban tirados en los sillones besándose, lograba ver la misma situación en la escalera.  
-Si ya me gane el castigo… que valga la pena- pensé mientras me ponía de pie, pero todo comenzó a moverse, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos para estabilizarme. Reí tontamente cuando logre controlarme, fui a tras del bar y tome dos botellas, aunque desconocía el contenido, eran demasiadas las botellas que había asi que las elegí por los lindos colores, una era rosa claro y la otra amarilla igualmente claro..

*-*-*-*-*-* Narra Inuyasha *-*-*-*-*-*

—Ya me tengo que ir…— les dije a mis hermanos.  
Había pasado toda la tarde con Kikyo, y de su casa me fui a la mía, quería platicar y además quería tomar algo de ropa. Era la una de la madrugada, asi que tenía que regresar a casa con Kag. Que tendría que levantarse en unas horas para ir a detención. Reí por lo bajo. – ¡Esa mujer me va a volver loco!- pensé mientras tomaba mi chaqueta para salir de la casa.  
Me despedí y salí para subir a mi auto. Traía un par de playeras y jeans, asi que los puse en el lado del copiloto y partí hacia la casa.  
Di vuelta para entrar a la calle pero estaba llena de autos, había autos sobre la acera y en los costados de la calle.  
Logre ver la casa desde lejos, todas las luces estaban encendidas, - ¿Que hace despierta a la una de la madrugada?- pensé cuando vi la casa, conforme me acercaba, se escuchaba música — ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!— rogué hablando solo  
-Que no sea… que no sea… que no sea…- esa idea seguía vagando en mi mente conforme me acercaba a la casa, era perturbante hacerlo con tal lentitud, pero no podía conducir más rápido debido a la gran cantidad de autos estacionados.  
Después de una eternidad llegue a la casa, estacione el auto. Mi mente ya estaba consciente de lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, pero yo mismo quería hacerme el que no quería ver...

Camine hacia la puerta y ya la intensidad de la música me avisaba que había una fiesta dentro. Suspire profundamente y entre – ¡Date por muerta Kagome!- grite en mi interior, al ver la casa llena… o más bien ¡inundada de gente! Había por todas partes, las escaleras estaban abarrotadas por chicos y chicas, haciendo cosas que de preferencia deberían hacer en privado, o simplemente no hacerlo, entre empujones llegue a la sala, la cual igualmente estaba a reventar. - ¡Esque no puede ser cierto!- aun no lograba creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, seguí caminando y llegue al comedor, donde me encontré con una escena sorprendente.  
Kagome estaba sobre la mesa del comedor bailando provocativamente, junto con otra chica, la mesa estaba rodeada de tipos y una que otra chica..

* * *

Que les pareció? No olviden dejar Review! 3


	15. Tentación

OH SHIT! esto está buenísimo!

* * *

Capitulo 15 - Tentación.

Me dirige rápidamente a donde estaba la música, y la desconecte y encendí las luces de la sala, ignorando los 'Ahh' de todos volví al comedor.  
—Adiós… bye… retírate por favor—comencé a correr a todos los que estaban en la mesa ya que Kagome a pesar de no haber música seguía bailando. — ¡Deja de verla y lárgate!— le grite a un tipo que seguía ahí. — ¡Kagome baja ahora mismo de ahí!— grite tratando de controlar mi enojo.  
Kag volteo y me vio, yo me esperaba un – ¡Que estás haciendo Inuyasha!-  
Pense que tal vez me dijiera-¡Lárgate!- o – ¡Eres un idiota!- pero al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro  
— ¡Inuyasha!— alargo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, la atrape y con cuidado deje que sus pies tocaran el piso.  
— ¿Tomaste cierto?— le pregunte volteándola a ver, pero solo lograba ver su cabello ya que en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera hecho eso  
—Inuyasha… todo se mueve…— me dijo volteando hacia mí, para después ocultar su rostro en mi cuello.  
De pronto todos comenzaron a correr hacia afuera y la casa en cuestión de segundos quedo vacía.  
—A ver, ven siéntate… — le dije y la senté en una silla — ¡No te muevas de aquí!— Salí para ver que sucedía y me encontré con dos policías. Hable con ellos y solo me dijeron que la música no estuviera tan alta, porque podía molestar a los vecinos.  
Regrese al comedor, Kag seguía sentada, solo que recargada en la mesa  
— ¡Esque tú estás loca mujer!— le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, en eso un grupo de aproximadamente quince entro por la puerta del jardín, algo extrañado debido a que ya no había nadie. En ese grupo venia Shippo, mi hermano? Bueno el tiene la edad de Kagome. Comprendo que este en esa fiesta.. y el tipo que había saludado a Kag en la tarde.  
— ¿Que paso?— pregunto extrañada Sango viendo que Kag me abrazaba  
—Eso mismo me pregunto yo…— le conteste serio — ¿Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera?— les pregunte molesto, ya que se supone que eran amigos, o bueno el tipo ese no tengo idea.  
— ¿Y que no se supone que a ti te pagan por cuidarla?— me dijo el sujeto, solo lo fulmine con la mirada, no podía decirle nada, ya que tenía razón.  
—Tienes razón…— lo apoyo Sango, después de todo era cierto lo que yo decía  
—Vamos… te llevo a tu casa— le dijo Miroku mientras caminaba hacia la puerta  
Tome a Kag entre mis brazos y cargando la lleve escaleras arriba. —Solo por el estado en que estas te salvas del regaño…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir la puerta —Pero espera a mañana…— le dije cuando por fin puede entrar a la habitación.  
La recosté con delicadeza en su cama, tenía sus ojos cerrados, seguramente ya estaba dormida, la acomode más centrada en la cama para que no fuera a caerse, la solté y abrió los ojos, me quede paralizado por alguna tonta razón.  
—Que lindos ojos tienes…— me dijo sonriente, sonreí estúpidamente, me agradaba Kag en ese estado.  
—Ya… duérmete— le dije entre risas  
—No quiero…— dijo fingiendo una voz de niña pequeña  
—Claro que si quieres…— le dije levantándome de la cama, pero me tomo de la mano  
—No te vayas…— me dijo con la misma voz  
—…Si que bebiste— le dije ya que normalmente el objetivo de kag era que me fuera, y ahora quería lo contrario, me senté en la cama —Descansa que mañ…— le estaba diciendo pero sus labios hicieron que parara de hablar, al momento de que hicieron contacto con los míos.  
Me fue imposible no seguir el beso, asi que le correspondí. Nuestros labios se rosaban de una manera increíble, succionaba su labio inferior mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los míos, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para comenzar a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca, subí una de mis manos a su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura sobre la tela del vestido...  
Lentamente se fue recostando en el acolchado, me acomode sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y, o lastimarla. Saco sus manos de mi cuello para deshacerse de mi chaqueta, me separe de sus labios para quitármela y lanzarla al piso. Inmediatamente me tomo de las mejillas para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, desatando entre ambos miembros una guerra.  
De un momento a otro yo me encontraba recostado y Kag estaba sentada en mi cadera, sus besos eran increíbles, me hacían sentir tanto. Comenzó a subir mi playera mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a devorar sus labios y acariciar sus piernas que se encontraban a mis costados. Logro deshacerse de mi camisa, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla, hasta mi cuello. Donde comenzó a brindarme pequeños pero mortales besos húmedos, entre besos hincaba sus dientes o rosaba mi piel con la punta de su lengua haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran por completo mi cuerpo. Dio un corto beso en mis labios pero luego se alejo y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su hermosa anatomía. Solo estaba en ropa interior, su sostén no tenía tiras, era negro y hermoso. Regreso a mis labios mientras tomaba mis manos y las ponía en su espalda, los besos aumentaban de tono.  
...Mis manos paseaban de su espalda, por sus glúteos, hasta llegar a sus piernas, para luego repetir el camino de regreso. Dejaba un rastro de besos por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta que llego al inicio de mi pantalón. Volvió a atacar mis labios mientras bajaba el cierre y sacaba el botón de su lugar.  
En ese preciso momento mi cordura volvió - ¡Que estás haciendo Inuyasha!-me reclamo una vocecita en mi mente - ¡Esta ebria!- me recordó  
-Pero no puedo parar ahora- le conteste en mi mente  
-¡Hazlo!... Después de todo no lo recordara mañana- otra voz entro a la escena. Parecía como en los dibujos animados, tenia al Inuyasha bueno de un lado y al Inuyasha malo del otro lado.

* * *

JUJU que pasará luego?


	16. ¿Abuso?

JOJOJOJO disfruten e.e

* * *

Capitulo 16 - ¿Abuso?

La hice cambiar de posiciones, ahora ella estaba recostada y me miraba expectante, esperando con ansias mi actuar. No la hice esperar y ataque sus labios, los cuales estaban ahora con el doble de grosor y un intenso color rojo. Abrió sus piernas permitiéndome acomodarme entre ellas, con una de sus manos despeinaba mi cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla, bajaba por mi cuello y volvía a subir a mi mejilla.  
Baje con mis besos por su barbilla, recorriendo su mejilla llegando a su oído —Kag — le susurre mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja —Kag no podemos hacer esto…— le susurre nuevamente y le di una suave mordida  
—Shh…— me callo sin siquiera abrir los ojos —Tu sigue… si podemos— me tomo de la barbilla para que retomara el camino a su boca.  
Decidí hacerla sufrir un poco, asi que me dirige a una de las zonas más sensibles, su cuello. La besaba con parsimonia, cosa que la hacía desesperar, comencé con besos húmedos, que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían mayores, daba delicadas mordidas, ya que no quería dejarle marca alguna, y cada vez que hincaba mis dientes sobre su piel, soltaba pequeños gemidos, a causa del placer que le proporcionaba. Baje entre la loma de sus pechos hasta que llegue a la parte baja de su abdomen. Comencé a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior, logrando que sus gemidos aumentaran, además de arrugar la sabana con sus manos. Encorvó su espalda y volvía subir tomándola por la espalda apegándola aun más a mi cuerpo.  
—Lo siento pero no podemos…— era increíble la fuerza de voluntad en mi a estas alturas, no era mayor que mi excitación, pero no podía hacerlo. Seria abusar de ella.  
Abrió sus ojos y me miraba sin entender —Estas ebria…— le dije mirándola —Y… y yo… tengo no… novia…— ¡dios! Pero cuanto me costaba decirle eso. Su mirada se volvió inexpresiva, no me decía absolutamente nada y era algo ¡realmente molesto! Ya que no sabía si estaba molesta, o si no le afectaba en lo absoluto.  
—Discúlpame…— le dije mientras delicadamente sacaba mis manos dejándola recostada en la cama, bese por última vez esos preciosos labios y salí de la habitación. -¡Eres un idiota!- una voz en mi interior me grito.

*-*-*-*-*-*-* Narra Kagome *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Me desperté por el estúpido timbre del teléfono. – ¿Que nadie puede contestar?-pregunte molesta en mi interior.  
Sin salir de las sabanas estire mi brazo para responder el teléfono  
— ¿Si?— conteste  
—Higurashi… te recuerdo que tienes Detención… y ya tienes media hora de retraso— era el director  
— Hay no…— dije con fastidio  
—Tienes veinte minutos para llegar al colegio, si no tendrás doble castigo— me dijo y seguido colgó el teléfono  
— ¡Dios! ¡Mi cabeza!— me mire hacia el techo tomando entre mis manos mi cabeza, la cual sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría —Pero que rayos hice ayer…— pensé al darme cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, frote mis ojos. Me puse de pie pero unos horribles mareos me llegaron. Espere hasta estabilizarme para ir a mi closet y sacar ropa, mientras buscaba que me pondría, lo sucedido ayer invadía mi mente, reí tontamente al recordarme bailando sobre la mesa.  
Recordé al chico que la hacía de barman –Todo fue su culpa- reí en mi interior, tome un jean entubado, una musculosa y una sudadera. Me cambie y tome los lentes más grandes y obscuros que tenia. Me dirige al baño para poder peinarme. Me pare frente al espejo mientras que juntaba mi largo cabello para atarlo en una coleta.  
- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte en mi foro interno cuando vi un… ¿moretón? En mi cuello.  
Ladee mi cabeza para ver mi cuello del otro lado y logre ver otro… - ¿Pero qué…?- dije cuando los recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi memoria.  
—Estuve a punto de hacerlo con Inuyasha…— dije tapando mi rostro — ¡Es un idiota! ¡Estaba ebria! ¡Como pudo hacerme eso!— me pregunte indignada, — ¡Y además tiene novia!— me sentía tan estúpida, y más porque no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, solo eran pequeñas escenas las que llegaban a mi cabeza. Saque maquillaje de mi bolsa para tratar de cubrir las marcas, pero era imposible, la marca rojiza aun se lograba ver.  
Me coloque las gafas para que no se vieran mis ojeras, tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación.  
Baje las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que hoy por ningún motivo quería encontrarme con Inuyasha. Llegue al piso de abajo, estaba por salir, cuando escuche su voz.  
— ¿Kagome?— dijo en tono de pregunta..


	17. Ignorancia Olímpica

Kyaaa, esto está super :3

* * *

Capitulo 17 - Ignorancia Olímpica.

Lo ignore olímpicamente, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado salí, pero volvió a llamarme  
—Kagome…— me di media vuelta para verlo —Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo  
—Sabes… tengo detención, y ya voy tarde…— le dije fríamente mientras salía  
—Entonces te llevo…— me dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba  
—No… no es necesario— le dije pero ahora él fue el que me ignoro  
Subí al auto, en realidad si era necesario ya que ni de broma llegaría en veinte minutos si me iba caminando, y no estaba como para soportar doble castigo, ya que aun sentía que mi cabeza estaba por explotar.  
El ambiente en el auto era demasiado denso, gracias al incomodo silencio que había, normalmente íbamos peleando, pero ahora ninguno reclamaba absolutamente nada.  
Gire un poco mi cabeza, para poder verlo. Ya que gracias a mis lentes no se daría cuenta de que lo miraba. Su mirada no se despegaba del camino, y su rostro era totalmente neutro. Mire su cuello y tenia igual unas marcas en el. Solo que se notaban un poco más.  
-Dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo…- rogué en mi interior mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia el frente.  
Se paro en la puerta del colegio y volteo a verme  
—De verdad necesito hablar…— me dijo  
—Me iré caminando a la casa…— le interrumpí y baje del auto  
Sinceramente no quería hablar con él, se había aprovechado del estado en el que estaba, y peor aun, teniendo novia. Asi que no hablaría con él para nada. Solo fingiría que nada había pasado. O más bien que no recordaba nada.  
Mientras entraba, escuche el rechinar de las llantas del auto de Inuyasha, se había molestado.  
Entre para dirigirme al aula de detención, en el camino me topaba con personas que me sonreían, me saludaban de lejos o me decían 'Buena Fiesta'. Sin ponerles mucha atención seguía caminando, hasta que me tope con alguien que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. -Rayos- pensé mientras le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.  
—Miroku… — alargo imitando mi voz, ya que asi lo había hecho cuando me dijo que no me quería ebria  
—Lo siento… se me escapo de las manos…— le dije con cara de cachorro abandonado  
—No… ¡ese fue el problema!— me dijo serio —el problema fue que la botella no se te escapo de las manos…— alzo al voz  
—Hey… hey tampoco me grites…— le dije riendo  
—Y luego el idiota ese… nos culpo a mí y a Sango— me dijo algo molesto  
— ¿Por qué?— le pregunte sin entender  
—Nos dijo 'Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera'— me conto – ¿Se preocupo por mi?-  
— ¿Y qué le dijiste?— le pregunte  
— ¿Hey que es esto?— me dijo mientras tocaba las marcas de mi cuello  
—No son nada…— le dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios  
—Como que no son nada… — me dijo mirándome —Estas no son marcas cualquiera…— descubrió de que se trataba  
—Es alergia…— mentí  
—Tengo tres años de conocerte y nunca te había dado una alergia…— me dijo bastante seguro — ¿Estuviste con Inuyasha?— me dijo ahora evidentemente molesto tomándome del brazo  
— ¡Claro que no Miroku!— mentí nuevamente, ya que no le podía decir -Si estuve con él… pero de tan borracha que estaba no recuerdo nada…-  
—Dime la verdad, que ahorita mismo voy y lo busco…— me conocía muy bien, no podía ponerme más nerviosa o se daría cuenta.  
— ¡Que no Miroku!— le grite  
— ¡Kagome estabas muy mal! ¡Ese idiota pudo avece aprovechado!— me dijo tratando de controlar su enojo  
— ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Ya te lo dije!— hice un movimiento para que dejara en libertad mi brazo —Tengo que irme…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
Entre a la aula de detención, todos voltearon para ver quien había entrado.  
—Alguien tendrá doble castigo…— reconocí esa chillante voz, Volteé hacia donde estaba Ayame y la fulmine con la mirada.  
—Tu tabla…— me pidió el profesor que nos cuidaba  
—Aquí esta…— le dije cuando llegue al escritorio  
—Siéntate allá…— me dijo indicando el lugar entre un sujeto desconocido para mí y Ayame.  
—Sabe… preferiría sentarme aquí… — le indique un lugar de los de adelante  
—No recuerdo haberte preguntado donde…— me contesto sin siquiera despegar los ojos del periódico.  
Ayame soltó una estúpida y sonora carcajada. -Tranquila…- una voz en mi interior trataba de tranquilizarme. Camine hacia el asiento, puse mi bolsa en mis piernas y me cruce de brazos mirando hacia el frente.  
— ¿Si?— escuché un susurro de Ayame, lo suficientemente audible para mí — ¿mm… una bailarina?— rio —Pues no lo sé… conozco a una, que seguro si le das algo de dinero hasta la ropa se quita…— soltó una risa burlona, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí. —Si… y tiene una amiga rubia, que seguro también lo hace…— bien ahora si me quedaba claro que se refería a mí. Y ya me había sacado de mis casillas, tome mi bolsa y la puse en la mesa, para ponerme de pie.  
—Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo directamente…— le dije parándome frente a ella, provocando que todos voltearan a ver  
—Yo nunca mencione tu nombre… pero si el saco te queda— se puso de pie  
—No sé si te das cuenta de lo hueca y estúpida que eres…— le dije dándome la vuelta para sentarme, ya que no valía la pena partirle la cara ahorita.  
— ¡Siéntense ya!— nos grito el profesor  
— ¡Pero tan siquiera no soy una zorra como tú!— dijo en un susurro, pero por desgracia para ella, Lo escuche.  
—Mira ya me estas hartando…— le dije poniéndome de nuevo frente a ella.  
— ¡Siéntense!— volvió a interrumpir el profesor...  
—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo empujándome  
—Nunca… pero nunca debiste de haber hecho eso—

Narra Inuyasha

— ¿Si?— respondí el teléfono de la casa  
— ¿Inuyasha Taisho?— pregunto la mujer del otro lado de la línea  
—Si…— conteste  
—Hablo del colegio de Kagome… y hubo un problema y necesitamos que venga— me informo seriamente  
— ¿E… ella esta bien?— pregunte algo nervioso  
—Si… pero necesitamos que venga — finalizo la llamada  
- ¿Ahora qué?- pensé mientras tomaba mis llaves y chaqueta para ir al colegio, subí al auto y en un par de minutos ya lo estaba estacionando en el frente del instituto.  
Entre al campus, había mucha gente, algunos entrenaban y otros simplemente platicaban, antes de entrar al edificio, me encontré al tal 'Miroku´ ese. Ambos nos aniquilamos con la mirada, para luego cada uno seguir a su destino -Imbécil- le dije en mi mente, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara no me faltaban.  
—Soy Inuyasha Taisho…— le informe a la secretaria  
—Ah… pase el director lo está esperando— me dijo mientras me permitía pasar a la oficina, camine detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la puerta, dio dos golpes y abrió la puerta.  
Reconocí a Kag que estaba sentada, pero solo la veía de espaldas.  
—Pase…— me indico el director  
Entre y me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado de Kag volteé a verla y traía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.  
— ¿P…pero que paso?— pregunte cuando la vi, ella ni siquiera volteo a verme...


	18. Castigada

Hola, adios. Disfruten ._. 3

* * *

Capitulo 18 - Castigada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Narra Kagome *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

—Kagome y Ayame…— comenzó a hablar el director —Decidieron arreglar sus problemas vulgarmente…— le conto mientras yo solo miraba hacia el piso —El profesor que las cuidaba, me comenta que fue Ayame la que comenzó el problema— sonreí victoriosa —Pero aun asi, Kagome le siguió la corriente, y creo que de eso ya habíamos hablado ¿o me equivoco?— pregunto mirándome yo solo negué con la cabeza. —Asi que ambas serán suspendidas por dos semanas…. — volteé a verlo sorprendida —Y si al regresar vuelven a causar problemas ambas serán expulsadas de la institución— dijo seriamente  
— ¿Pero en vez de suspensión, no se le podría aplicar otro castigo? Perderá muchas clases— le dijo Inuyasha.  
—Lo siento, pero ya he hablado muchas veces con ella, incluso estaba condicionada, ¡si debería expulsarla! Pero no lo estoy haciendo, asi que esta es su última oportunidad…— le dijo a Inuyasha, para después mirarme a mí.  
—Está bien…— acepto Inuyasha  
—Creo que el castigo no es nada, a lo que realmente debería hacer…— me dijo y asentí con la cabeza. Ambos nos pusimos de pie para salir de la oficina, pero antes de salir el director me llamo.  
—Higurashi… ¿estás segura de que no quieres entrar al equipo de lucha?— solté una carcajada que se unió a la de el  
—No… de nuevo gracias…— le dije entre risas  
Salimos de la oficina, Inuyasha permanecía callado mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, hasta que se digno a hablar.  
—Es que ya no sé qué hacer…— dijo riendo nerviosamente —Te quite el auto y el dinero…— enumero con sus dedos —Y aun así sigues causando problemas…—  
—Ella inicio…— me defendí  
—Pero pudiste evitarlo… mira como te dejo…— toco mi mejilla  
—Hubieras visto como quedo ella…— le dije seriamente mientras corría mi rostro y dejara de tocarme  
Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la salida del edificio, y antes de llegar a la salida del campus, escuche que gritaban mi nombre, volteé y era Miroku el que corría detrás de nosotros, venia con su traje de americano, seguramente se había salido del entrenamiento. Me detuve, pero Inuyasha solo hizo una cara de fastidio al verlo y siguió caminando  
—Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo mientras trataba de recuperar todo el oxigeno perdido al correr  
—Si es sobre eso… ya te dije la verdad— le dije recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas  
—No… platiquemos bien…— me dijo sonriente  
—Esta bien…— acepte —Solo que seguramente estoy castigada, así que ve a mi casa…— le dije  
— ¿Castigada?  
—Si… estoy suspendida dos semanas…— solté una carcajada  
— ¿Ayame?— pregunto obvio  
—Si…— volvió a reír —Al fin le di lo que se merecía…  
—Entonces acabo el entrenamiento y voy a tu casa ¿sí?— me pregunto sonriente  
—Perfecto…— me despedí y camine hacia el auto de Inuyasha  
—Creo que está más que claro que estas castigada ¿no?— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino —No saldrás desde ahorita, hasta que lleguen tus padres…— me dijo pensativo —No celular… no llamadas, a menos que sea importante…— No reclame nada, en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear ahora con él.  
— ¡Pero que le paso señorita!— me dijo una de las de limpieza  
—No paso nada…— le dije riendo —Solo un pequeño problema…— deje mi bolso en la mesa.  
La casa ya estaba completamente limpia, me senté a un lado de la barra de la cocina y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos.  
—Eso pasa cuando bebes en exceso…— escuche la voz de Inuyasha —Ten… tómatelas— me dijo mientras a un lado de mi dejaba un par de aspirinas. Las tome y me puse de pie por un vaso de agua.  
—Joven…— le dijo a Inuyasha una de las trabajadoras —Necesitamos estas cosas…— le entrego una lista cuyo contenido desconocía.  
—Está bien… ya mismo iré a comprarlo— le dijo saliendo de la cocina, pero se detuvo —Que Kagome no tome el teléfono y que mucho menos salga…— les dijo a todas, yo solo solté una carcajada —Tu celular…— me dijo tendiendo su mano  
—Ten…— le entregue toda la bolsa para después ponerme de pie y subir las escaleras.  
Entre a mi habitación, quite mi suéter y lo lance en la cama, para luego dirigirme al baño, después de deshacerme de toda mi ropa y que el agua tuviera una buena temperatura, entre. Después de un buen rato salí. El dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo. – ¡No volveré a tomar nunca!- pensé segura. Elegí unos jeans viejos, una polera de mangas ¾ color verde agua y unos zapatos de tacón no muy alto ya que no tenía planeado salir, ya que estaría castigada por mucho tiempo. Estaba por recostarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me puse de pie y abrí.  
—Señorita… el Joven Miroku esta abajo…—  
—Gracias, dile que ahorita bajo— le dije mientras ponía pantuflas  
Baje las escaleras, y lo encontré sentado en la sala, ya se había cambiado, traía una playera blanca con unos jeans de mezclilla.  
—Hey…— me dijo sonriente cuando me vio  
—Hey…— le dije igualmente mientras me sentaba a un lado de el  
—Me dijeron que estabas castigada…— soltó una carcajada...  
—Así es…— le dije seguido de un suspiro  
—Mira como te dejo la mejilla…— trato de tocar el rasguño  
—Hey no toques…— le dije quitándome —Me arde…— reí  
— ¿Y que le hiciste?— me pregunto curioso  
—Pues, solo te diré que me querían para el equipo de lucha…— ambos reímos  
— ¡Estás loca –Kag!— me dijo despeinando mi cabello  
—Sabes que yo no soy así… pero ella me saco de mis casillas— me defendí  
—Te creo… te creo…— me abrazo  
— ¿Y Inuyasha?— pregunto con cara de desagrado  
—Salió a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta…— le dije mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano.  
—No me agrada en lo absoluto…— me dijo sincero  
—Tú a mí tampoco me agradas…— brome  
— ¿Ah no?— pregunto haciéndose el ofendido  
—No…— solté una carcajada  
— ¿Segura…?— puso sus manos en mis costillas para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas,  
—N… no… para… para… por…por fav…por favor— apenas podía hablar ya que sentía que me ahogaba, me recosté en el sillón para tratar de liberarme.  
Las cosquillas cesaron, cuando note que me miraba con detenimiento el cuello  
—Confía en mi… y dime… eso no es alergia— me dijo mirándome fijamente ahora a los ojos, me puse de pie  
—Creí que no íbamos a hablar de esto…— le dije molesta  
— ¡Es que por que no me dices!— me dijo desesperado — ¡Antes de irme no los tenias!—  
—Es que nada… ¡entiéndeme! Es alergia, algo me pico, que se yo…— le dije acelerada  
— ¡Dímelo Kag! ¿Se aprovechó de ti?— me pregunto mirándome fijamente..

* * *

Jaja, me gusta que Miroku sea así con Kag, o sea, asi de cariñoso y buen amigo *0* ¿Quien quiere uno asi? :c


	19. Confundidos

Hola chicos! :3

* * *

Capitulo 19 - Confundidos.

— ¿Quién se aprovechó de ti?— eso no lo pronuncio Miroku y mucho menos yo, volteé hacia el umbral y vi que era Inuyasha el que entraba a la sala cargado con bolsas.  
—Tu idiota…— dijo mientas se acercaba amenazantemente hacia Inuyasha, trate de pararlo, tomándolo de la camisa, pero fue inútil, se paro frente de él y lo empujo.  
—Mira…— soltó una sarcástica y furiosa carcajada —No se dé que rayos estás hablando…— puso las bolsas en el piso —Pero será mejor que te largues ahora…— le dijo amenazantemente  
—Bueno…— reí nerviosamente mientras me ponía entre los dos, de frente a Miroku —Creo que será mejor que te vayas— le dije casi rogando, puse mis manos en su pecho, para hacerlo hacia atrás  
—No… yo no me voy hasta partirle la cara a este…— ni siquiera me miraba, solo lo miraba a él con una fría mirada, y estaba cien por ciento segura que la mirada de Inuyasha era igual o más despectiva.  
—Genial… no sabes las ganas que tengo de dejarte en el piso— sus voces llenas de rabia, me hacían estremecer.  
—Ya basta… déjense de tonterías… Miroku vete por favor…— le insistí, pero lejos de hacerme caso, me tomo de la cintura, para levantarme en el aire y hacerme a un lado.  
— ¡Miroku!— grite cuando vi como le tiraba un golpe a Inuyasha, este paso el dorso de su mano por debajo de su labio inferior, para limpiar la gota de sangre que había brotado. — ¡Basta!— volví a gritar solo que ahora Inuyasha le devolvió el golpe.  
Todo pasaba tan rápido y a pesar de mis seguidos intentos de separarlos, si no era Miroku, era Inuyasha el que me hacía a un lado.  
— ¡Miroku Sutsamoto! ¡Uno más y no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida!— le grite haciendo que volteara a verme, su ceja y labio sangraban al igual que Inuyasha  
—No puedo dejar que este tipo se aproveche…— me dijo molesto  
— ¡Pero entiéndeme no me hizo nada!— me puse nuevamente en medio. —Por favor vete…— le volví a pedir. Tomo el cuello de su camisa y limpio sus labios.  
—Sabes que te quiero…— me dijo resignado, se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.  
Miro fulminantemente a Inuyasha una vez mas y salió de la casa, escuche el golpe de la puerta e inmediatamente lleve mis manos hacia mi rosto para ocultarlo. Me sentía terrible.  
—Por eso quería hablar contigo… para evitar que le dijeras a medio mundo que abuse de ti…— me dijo furioso mientras tomaba las bolsas del piso que ahora estaban esparcidas por toda la sal.  
—Yo no dije absolutamente nada a nadie…— le dije caminando detrás de él  
—Si claro… ¿entonces por qué este imbécil se me hecho encima?— me grito  
— ¡Tal vez porque vio las marcas que estúpidamente dejaste en mi cuello!— le grite igualmente, no iba a permitir que me él me gritara sin razón.  
—Discúlpame… pero tú dejaste las mismas marcas o incluso peor en mi cuello y no estoy quejándome con la primera persona a la que vea— dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina  
— ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa…— le dije sarcásticamente  
—Si… ¡tienes la culpa desde haber hecho una fiesta, beber hasta perder el conocimiento y no dejarme ir!— se acercó mientras enumeraba fríamente lo que decía  
— ¿No dejarte ir?— pregunte riendo — ¿Acaso te apunte con la pistola? ¿Te amarre? O ¿Te amenacé para que te quedaras?— ahora yo enumere con mis dedos  
—Pues uno solo recuerda lo que le conviene…  
— ¿Lo que le conviene?— volví a reír —No lo creo… porque nada de lo que sucedió me conviene y aun así recuerdo algunas cosas— dije seca  
— ¿No te conviene?— ahora fue él quien soltó una carcajada —'¡Shh Inuyasha! ¡Si podemos!'— dijo haciendo una aguda voz, tratando de fingir la mía.  
— ¡Eres un idiota!— le dije ahora más que molesta  
— ¡Si un idiota al cual casi violas!  
— ¡Brincos dieras!— le dije soltando una sonora carcajadas —Sabes que… por qué no te vas… ¡tomate el día! ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia o algo asi?  
— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas celosa?— se acercó a mi lentamente  
—No tienes tanta suerte…  
—No necesito suerte…— seguía acercándose —Se que te gusto…— esta vez yo no retrocedí, no le demostraría debilidad  
—Si me gustaras ya te tendría aquí…— levante mi mano mostrándole la palma de mi mano  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Así como yo te tengo a ti?— levanto una de sus cejas mientras sonreía victoriosamente de lado.  
—Bien sabes que no es cierto…— le dije riendo, me di media vuelta y camine hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Me encanta este Inuyasha, es tan no sé *-*


	20. Besos Y Regaños

xDD estos jovencitos son tan tontos; ambos se atraen + amense + cansense + tengan hijos = Final Feliz. uf :c

* * *

Capitulo 2O - Besos Y Regaños.

— ¡Hey no hemos terminado!— decía mientras caminaba detrás de mi  
—Sabes no estoy de humor…— le dije con fastidio  
—Es algo que a mí no me interesa…— me dijo —Sabes que el castigo que te estoy dando no es nada a lo que realmente te mereces…— me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí, evitando que siguiera caminando  
—Hay Inuysha… ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar… ¡no tengo auto, dinero, celular y ni siquiera escuela!— le dije sacándole la vuelta  
—Tampoco televisión…— me dijo siguiéndome  
—Está bien…— tome la perilla de la puerta  
—Y de aquí a que me valla, no quiero a ese idiota aquí…— se refería a Miroku  
— ¿Qué?— le dije mientras volteaba a verlo  
—Como escuchaste…  
—Ni siquiera mis padres me prohíben verlo cuando me castigan— le dije molesta, Miroku para mí era como un hermano y después de lo sucedido necesitaba hablar con él.  
—Pero ahora yo estoy a cargo y él no me agrada…— dijo despectivamente  
—Alguien esta celoso… Inuyasha tiene celos… celos— comencé a cantar con una tonta tonada, el solo reía fastidiado  
—Si claro…— dijo sarcástico  
—…Tiene celos… y se molesta porque tiene celos…— no podía parar de reír por mi improvisada canción  
—Basta…— me dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras nuevamente  
—…Muy molesto, alguien me quiere pero no puede, porque tiene celos, celos, celos— seguía cantando y riendo  
— ¡Ya!— me grito desesperado mientras que fugazmente me acorralaba contra la pared  
—Alguien está asustada…— comenzó a cantar, mientras seguía acercando su anatomía a la mía.  
—No tanto como los celos que sientes…— seguía cantando mientras que el ponía sus brazos a mis costados, apoyándolos contra la pared.  
— ¿Celos?— pregunto levantando una de sus cejas  
—Si… acéptalo te deshaces por dentro…— solté una burlona carcajada  
—Te equivocas…— su respiración se mezclaba con la mía —Yo tengo una hermosa novia, cero problemática— podía sentir como su aliento acariciaba mis labios.  
Subí mis manos por su cuello, delicadamente para formar un abrazo, su mirada iba de mis ojos a mis labios. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, mas yo mantenía una tranquilidad increíble. Ladee mi cabeza para acoplar nuestros labios. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que mis labios aprisionaran los suyos.  
—Entonces por qué no te vas con ella…— susurre en sus labios para después ágilmente escaparme.  
Me encerré en mi habitación, no sin antes ponerle candado a la puerta. Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo.  
—Ahh ya me aburrí— dije después de unos minutos. Eran las dos de la tarde, no tenia música, ni televisión y no podía hablar por teléfono.  
Me puse de pie y salí hacia la sala, tome el control de la televisión y la encendí, para después acostarme en un sillón. Cambiaba rápidamente los canales hasta que por fin encontré una película que logro captar mi atención.  
—Kag abre la puerta…— me indico Inuyasha desde la cocina cuando se escucho el timbre  
—Yo no espero a nadie—  
— ¡Hey que haces viendo la televisión! ¡Estas cas-ti-ga-da!— me reclamo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
Abrió la puerta y seguido escuche un —Hola—  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido  
— ¿Que no te alegra ver a tu novia?— le contesto la dueña del 'hola' ósea… Kikyo (muere muere piu piu)  
—Si… pero te dije que aquí no— lograba escuchar toda la conversación  
— ¿Hey que te paso en el labio?— le pregunto  
—No es nada…— le dijo cortante  
—Es que no se… pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo o a mi casa—dijo con su aguda y molesta voz — ¡Anda! Deja a la estúpida esa… — estaba por ponerme de pie y hacerle lo mismo que a Ayame, pero me tranquilicé – ¡No Kagome! ¡Dos peleas en un día, no! – además si lo hacía, Inuyasha no se iría y arruinaría mi plan.  
Seguí como si no hubiera escuchado nada y miraba con atención la película.  
—Kagome voy a salir, ¡pórtate bien!— me dijo parado en el umbral mientras se ponía su chaqueta. No le respondí, solo espere a que saliera de la casa para correr escaleras arriba y cambiarme de ropa. Tome la bolsa, pero no tenía sentido llevarla, no traía absolutamente nada, así que la deje.  
Sin hacer ruido salí de la casa, tenía que hablar con Miroku  
Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, solo haría unos cuantos minutos de camino, y para regresar le diría que me trajera o le quitaría dinero para un taxi. Tenía suficiente tiempo, seguramente Inuyasha llegaría hasta tarde y más si no llevaba su auto.  
— ¡Kagome Pero mira que linda estas!— me dijo la madre de Miroku cuando me vio, sonreí sonrojada y salude —Buscas a Miroku ¿cierto?— me pregunto sonriente — ¡Pero pasa!— me dijo amablemente  
Después de unos minutos vi que venía bajando las escaleras, me miro extrañado  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me pregunto  
—Inuyasha salió y vine…— reí —Es que quería hablar contigo…— le sonreí lo mejor que pude  
—Siéntate…— me dijo después de soltar una risa...  
—Mira… con Inuyasha no paso nada… yo sé que estaba algo pasada esa noche pero créeme nada sucedió— le explique, no era del todo cierto, pero si la gran mayoría.  
—Es que no me da confianza ese tipo…— me dijo con cara de desagrado  
—Pero a mis padres si…— le dije —Yo no lo escogí si no ellos, así que por algo debe de ser…— le sonreí  
—Entonces discúlpame…— me dijo apenado —…Discúlpame por golpear a tu novio…— soltó una sonora carcajada  
— ¡Cállate! ¡No es mi novio!— reí junto con el  
—Pero sé que te gusta… y eso si lo puedo jurar— levanto sus cejas rápidamente  
—…Tiene novia— le dije mirando hacia el piso —Y es un idiota…— ambos reímos  
—No llores…— me dijo con voz tierna  
— ¡No estoy llorando!— seguíamos riendo  
—Vamos te invito un helado…— me dijo poniéndose de pie  
Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, me divertía mucho estar con él. Seguíamos ahogados de risas hasta que mire su reloj.  
— ¡Miroku!— dije alarmada — ¡Son las siete de la noche!—  
—No puede ser…— abrió sus ojos como platos — ¡Ya deberías de estar dormida niña!—  
—Cállate y llévame a casa…— le dije riendo  
Subimos a su auto y en unos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, me despedí y baje del auto. El auto de Inuyasha ahí seguía, pero no me alarme porque se había ido en el auto de la bruja de Alice...

* * *

Jojo


	21. Celoso, Muy Celoso

Kya diez capitulos más hoy.!

* * *

Capitulo 21 - Celoso, Muy Celoso.

—Ho…hola…— dije riendo nerviosamente sin avanzar un paso, me miraba sumamente molesto, baje mi mirada hacia el piso y comencé a jugar tímidamente con mis dedos, permanecía en silencio, aproveche cuando tapo su rostro con frustración y corrí, pero fue totalmente inútil, me atrapo y me regreso a donde estaba desde un inicio  
— ¿No te quedo claro lo que te dije?— me pregunto fríamente —…No televisión, no teléfono, no salidas y no él…— dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras  
—Ya te dije Inuyasha… — le dije mientras me armaba de valor y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, solo que él nuevamente me impedía el paso —…Él es como de la familia, así que lo veré cuando yo quiera— esto último se lo dije a unos centímetros de distancia, ahora yo también molesta.  
— ¡Y yo ya te dije que el que está a cargo soy YO!— me dijo subiendo el tono  
— ¡Pero por qué no puedo hablar con él!— yo también subí el tono de mi voz  
— ¡Porque simplemente no quiero!  
—Dame una buena razón y tal vez lo piense…— le dije mientras volvía a caminar, pero me tomo por el brazo  
— ¡Que quieres que te diga!— me grito — ¡Que me pone mal, me entristece! ¡Que me molesta verlo tan cerca de ti! ¡Que no me gusta la forma en la que te mira ni como te abraza! ¡Eso quieres que te diga! — decía desesperado, yo solo abrí mis ojos a tope.  
— ¿C… como?— tartamudee nerviosa  
— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenias razón! ¡Los celos me carcomen por dentro! — Comenzó a acercarse y automáticamente comencé a retroceder  
—P…pero tu… tienes novia…— volví a tartamudear  
—Termine con ella…— se acercó mas a mi  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Porque no puedo seguir engañándome…— posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello, para después acoplar nuestros labios, sus suaves labios succionaban los míos, no pude evitarlo y seguí el beso, su miembro bucal entro en mi, para buscar al mío y envolverse en una increíble guerra. Subí mis manos a su nuca, donde comencé a jugar con su cabello, su mano que reposaba sobre mi cuello ahora se encontraba en mi cintura, formando un abrazo. Mis pulmones aclamaban por oxigeno y al parecer los de él también ya que se separo de mis labios, para recargarlos de aire vital. Se volvió a acercar a mis labios, pero esta vez corrí mi rostro. Sus ojos color Ámbar se posaron sobre los míos, buscando una respuesta de mi accionar. Aunque la verdad ni siquiera yo tenía una respuesta concreta.  
-Inuyasha… yo… Inu yo no te entiendo…— le dije mirando hacia el piso —Primero me besas y me entero de que tienes novia, después me besas teniendo novia y... yo… yo no te comprendo— tome sus manos que aun se encontraban en mi cintura y suavemente las puse en sus costados. Subí las escaleras hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Después de cambiarme me deje caer sobre el acolchado. No sabía ni que pensar, tal vez me había dicho la verdad, pero si no lo era. Si solo estaba jugando conmigo, o si se estaba vengando por lo que yo lo había hecho pasar.  
Y además por que terminaría con su novia de veinte o veintidós años, por una chica de diecisiete, que además es ilegal si llega a pasar algo.

FLASHBACK  
—Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración, Se separo un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la mas mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.  
Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada color ámbar me hipnotizo por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.  
Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios…

Seguía pensando en las cosas que habían pasado con él, y llegue a la clara conclusión de que tal vez si me gustaba y por esa misma razón era importante no dar mi brazo a torcer sin saber si realmente siente algo por mí. De un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté ya que los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas iban directo a mi rostro. Frote mis ojos antes de abrirlos para evitar ser cegada momentáneamente, mire el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, -¡Se me hizo tarde!- pensé asustada, pero después recordé que por dos largas semanas no asistiría a clases. Me senté sobre la cama y estire mis brazos, haciendo sonar algunos de mis huesos, Ya que estaba completamente despierta me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño.  
Abrí la llave para que se llenara la tina, pero antes deje caer jabón líquido especial, para que formara espuma. Cuando la tina estaba llena de agua y burbujas entre...  
Si una ducha me tranquilizaba, un baño lo hacía doblemente.  
Después de aclarar mi mente, más bien de tratar de aclarar mi mente, salí. Tome un short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes blanca.  
Respire profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, solo salía porque mi estomago pedía a gritos que lo alimentara. – ¿Y si esta abajo?-una voz en mi interior pregunto. —Hablare con él y le diré lo que pienso— le conteste casi susurrando.  
Suspire y abrí la puerta, apenas salí y vi que venía saliendo de su habitación.  
—Inu…— dije justo cuando paso por enfrente de mí, pero siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a verme...


	22. Discusión Inmadura

Capitulo 22 - Discusión Inmadura.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. O padecía sordera o me ignoro por completo. No había nada que pensar la segunda opción era más que obvia. Aun sorprendida por su bipolaridad, camine hacia donde había caminado él, que seguramente era hacia la cocina.  
Entre a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba, se encontraba bajando un vaso de la alacena. Me pare a un lado de la barra. Ya que tenía el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y me miro, pero sin hacer un solo gesto quito su mirada para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar una jarra llena con jugo de naranja. Puso el vaso en la barra para comenzar a verter el liquido en el. Yo me limitaba a verlo con detenimiento.  
—Inu… ¿podemos hablar?— le pregunte cuando termino de servir el jugo pero este volvió a ignorarme olímpicamente, tomando la jarra para volver a guardarla en el refrigerador.  
Tomo el vaso ahora lleno y mientras bebía, caminaba para salir de la cocina.  
- ¡Pero es que quien demonios lo entiende!- grite en mi interior, reteniendo las intensas ganas de gritárselo en la cara. Primero me besa, tiene novia, me besa teniendo novia, me besa después de terminar con su novia, me dice que le gusto y ahora parece que no existo, simplemente era inútil tratar de comprenderlo.  
Me senté en una de las sillas y recargue mis brazos en la mesa, para después ocultar mi rostro. Después de darle a mí estomago lo que necesitaba, salí de la cocina, estas dos semanas si que se pasarían lentamente, sin colegio, castigadas e Inu no me habla.  
Decidí leer un libro, no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero ya que no hay nada más que hacer, ya que estaba frio como para entrar a la piscina, así que fui al despacho de mi padre y del gran estante, tome el libro que mas llamo mi atención.

El tiempo pasaba lento, Inuyasha llevaba una semana completa sin hablarme, por más de que trataba hacerlo enojar o reír, o cualquier cosa para que me hablara era inútil.

Flashback  
Tome el teléfono, ya que seguramente me regañaría o me diría que lo dejara ahí, marque el numero de la casa de Sango ya tenía más de una semana de no hablar con ella.  
— ¡Sanguito!— dije alegre cuando contesto mi amiga  
— ¡Kag!— contesto igual  
—Tenemos tanto que platicar…  
—Lo sé…— rio — ¿Y cómo va tu castigo?— voltee y vi que Inu se acercaba  
—Me aburro como no tienes una idea…— le dije riendo —Hey que haces…— le reclame a Inu cuando tomo el teléfono — ¡No!— desconecto los cables y se llevo el teléfono dejándome solo con la bocina, la cual obviamente no tenia línea. —Ahh— bufe furiosa…  
FinFlashBack

-Sabes que Kag ya no le voy a insistir… si no me quiere hablar que no lo haga, en realidad no me interesa- me hable a mi misma mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
Llegue al último escalón y me encontré con él. Como ya era de costumbre, me miro con su engreída, prepotente y despectiva mirada.  
Estaba por seguir caminando, pero por mi orgullo, que algunos días atrás había doblado para tratar de que me hablara, decidí enfrentarlo.  
—Sabes que Inuyasha…— le dije ya bastante fastidiada —Si me hablas o no es algo que me viene y me va…— lo apunte con mi dedo índice amenazantemente —Pero tus caras me tienen hasta acá— dije señalando mi cuello mientras mi tono aumentaba —Así que tu, tus caras y tu obvia inmadurez pueden irse mucho a la...  
—Inmadurez…— me interrumpió y soltó una carcajada – ¿Qué? ¿Me hablo?-pregunte en mi interior sorprendida  
—Si…— le conteste aun alterada —Ignorarme, hacerme caras… eres un idiota…  
—Discúlpame señorita 'Soylamasdelicadaysencibledel mundo'— me dijo con una mescla de burla y enojo — ¿Que quieres? ¿Qué te siga hablando como si nada?— subía su tono —Te dije lo que sentía, y lo que había hecho por ti… ¿Y tú qué haces?— ya era bastante notable su enojo —… ¡Te fuiste! Y me dejaste como estúpido ahí parado— señalo justamente donde estábamos esa ocasión...  
— ¡Ja!— dije sarcásticamente — ¿Y qué esperabas?— le pregunte obvia —'Hay si Inu, que bueno que la dejaste ¿Vamos a mi habitación?'— Le dije haciendo otro tono de voz —Discúlpame pero yo no soy igual de fácil, como las demás chicas a las que estas acostumbrado…  
— ¡Eso no era lo que quería que me contestaras! ¡Pudiste decirme No!— reclamo —Pero igual que la otra vez, ¡te fuiste!— ahora se refriera a lo que había sucedido en la cocina.  
— ¡Y tenias novia!— le grite —Creo que no pude haber hecho nada mejor que irme…—  
—Ni siquiera sabes…— se acercó a mi —Cuando te bese no tenia novia, ¡si no tenlo por seguro que no lo hubiera hecho!— ambos nos mirábamos fulminantemente  
— ¿Entonces esa tipa?— le pregunte levantando una de mis cejas  
—Yo salía con ella hace tiempo, tres meses antes que viniera aquí ¡terminamos!— lo miraba sin entender —Al día siguiente de que te bese y como ya es de costumbre te fuiste… me encontré con Kikyo, me dijo que quería que regresáramos, así que acepte. Tú no querías nada conmigo, era mejor que estuviera con Kikyo y no ilusionarme contigo…  
—Yo…— trate de contestarle pero me había dejado sin palabras, yo lo había hecho volver con esa estúpida, porque pensó que lo había rechazado.  
—No digas nada...—rio —Si quieres te puedes ir corriendo…— soltó una carcajada antes de darse la media vuelta..

* * *

Tengo que admitirlo.. aveces Kagome puede ser super.. TONTA! xd jaja mujeres(?


	23. Dis-Disculpas

Capitulo 23 - Dis-Disculpas.

—Para que irme corriendo si tu lo estás haciendo…— le dije firmemente sin moverme del lugar en donde estaba  
— ¿Yo?— soltó una carcajada se dio nuevamente media vuelta, para quedar frente a mi solo que ahora a unos metros de distancia —No lo creo… yo aclare— remarco la última palabra —Las cosas antes de irme… cosa que tu nunca— volvió a remarcar —Pudiste hacer…  
— ¡Pero lo intente… y tu decidiste ignorarme toda la semana!— volteé hacia la cocina y pude ver que todas las de limpieza, concina e incluyendo al jardinero miraban la escena. Inuyasha volteo y los fulmino con la mirada, inmediatamente todos volvieron a realizar sus tareas. —Es mas… tienes razón hagamos de cuenta de que no 'aclare' nada y olvida todo…— le dije ya desesperada, me di media vuelta y comencé a subir los escalones.  
—Lo ves…— me grito subiendo detrás de mi —…Esa es tu 'maravillosa' forma de resolver problemas— yo seguía subiendo sin voltear atrás —Solo te interesas por ti misma  
— ¿Y tú?— me detuve para enfrentarlo —Intentaste conmigo… viste que no funciono, te fuiste con la otra…— le dije ya que él era el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas —Y ahora que… terminaste con ella, vienes conmigo y quieres que actúe de lo más normal… no me hagas reír…— le dije para volver a retomar mi camino  
— ¡Y ya te lo dije! ¡Me equivoque y por eso termine con ella!— se quedo parado donde mismo —Ves… ni siquiera me escuchas…— reprocho —No sé cómo me pude fijar en una egocéntrica, engreída y chiflada como tu…  
—Te falto inmadura y malcriada…— le dije antes de entrar a mi habitación y cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta.  
Me fui directamente a mi cama, para esconder mi cara en una de las grandes almohadas, para poder sacar todo mi enojo y frustración con un fuerte grito, que gracias a la almohada solo fue audible para mí.  
Ya que estuve más tranquila me recosté mirando hacia el techo, era inútil que Inuyasha y yo pudiéramos mantener una plática sin gritarnos u ofendernos, y aun más ridículo era pensar que él y yo podríamos tener una relación sentimental. Nuestros caracteres son tan parecidos que chocamos horrible.

— ¿Qué?— me pregunto Sango impresionada  
—Si…— le conteste sin ánimos —Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos…— le conté —Bueno él no me habla desde hace dos semanas, solo un día discutimos y desde entonces parece que ni siquiera nos conocemos  
— ¿Y porque discutieron?— me pregunto  
—Por una estupidez…— le dije sin interés, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema  
— ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo ansiosa yo solo reí  
—Me dijo que le gustaba…— le dije rápidamente  
— ¿Qué?— pregunto sorprendida y emocionada — ¿Y su novia? ¿Y que porque pelearon?…  
— Me dijo que había terminado con su novia… me beso y yo no supe qué hacer ni que decir, y nuevamente hui…— le conté mientras jugaba con mis dedos— ¡Es que tú estás loca! ¿Sabes?— me dijo casi gritando, ignorando que estábamos en plena clase de biología  
—Shh…— le dije riendo para evitar que nos regañara el profesor  
— ¡Es que Kagome ese hombre es igual o incluso más orgulloso que tú!… ¿tienes una idea de lo que le debió haber costado decirte eso?— susurro mientras se ocultaba para que no se dieran cuenta de que hablábamos.  
—Pero…— pensé pero ninguna escusa llego a mi mente, claramente no la había. Yo había exagerado. Suspire —Tienes razón…— le dije apenada, pero agradecida, Sango siempre me hacía pensar antes de actuar, pero en esos días no estaba conmigo para tranquilizarme.  
— ¿Y qué harás?— me pregunto aunque claramente conocía la respuesta  
—Puede ser que considere pedirle dis…disculpas— Sango automáticamente sonrió...  
Las clases como de costumbre pasaban más que rápido, solo que ahora iba algo atrasada debido a las dos semanas en las que no asistí a clases.  
—Sango tienes que prestarme todos los apuntes…— le dije en tono de suplica ya cuando llegamos a su casa, ya que Inuyasha no me había devuelto mi auto habíamos ido caminando  
—Si…— me dijo abriendo su bolsa para sacar unas libretas  
—Gracias…— le dije feliz —Te las regresare mañana  
Nos despedimos para después yo seguir el camino hacia mi casa, -Hablare con él- pensé segura, bueno no del todo, ya que la última vez que dije que hablaría con el… termino en pelea.  
Llegue a mi casa, saque las llaves de mi bolsa para poder entrar, recorrí el living hasta llegar a la sala buscando a Inuyasha, mas no estaba. Llegue a las escaleras y lo encontré, venia bajando, llego al último escalón y me miro.  
—Quiero hablar contigo…— dijimos al unisonó..


	24. Lo siento

aww estos tontos tortolitos*-*

* * *

Capitulo 24 - Lo siento.

—Está bien dime…— me dijo Inuyasha serio  
—No… tu primero— le conteste  
—Ya tu dime…— insistió  
—No… tu primero, luego dices que soy egocéntrica…— - ¡RAYOS!- pensé molesta, vengo con la intención de arreglar las cosas y a la primera que abro la boca es para atacar.  
—Es que lo eres…— me dijo despectivamente  
—Hay… sabes que, olvídalo— le dije molesta  
—No será difícil…— dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la sala y yo comenzaba a subir las escaleras – ¡Eres una idiota!- me reclame a mi misma – ¡Vas a regresar y arreglaras las cosas!- una voz en mi interior me llamo la atención. Tenía toda la razón, no podíamos seguir así. Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia donde él estaba.  
—Inuyasha lo… lo siento— dije mirando hacia el piso, pero pude notar como volteaba a verme —Siento haber actuado de esa manera y no haberte explicado las cosas— seguía hablando y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad con la que decía las cosas —Normalmente suelo actuar antes de pensar, sé que está mal, pero así soy yo— seguía mirando al piso al mismo tiempo que jugaba con mis dedos —No creo ser egocéntrica y mucho menos engreída, eso es muy diferente al orgullo, el cual decidí tirar a la basura por un momento… eres a la primer persona a la que le pido disculpas…— respire profundamente ya que mis pulmones se habían vaciado debido a mi rapidez para hablar —Así que lo siento y ya es todo…— levante mi mirada y me encontré con un Inuyasha totalmente anonadado. Hice un intento de sonrisa y me di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia las escaleras.  
—Hey…— escuche que me llamo y deje de caminar para darme la media vuelta y ver para que me llamaba. Me miraba igual de sorprendido, después de unos segundos camino hacia mí, por alguna razón me sentí intimidada y baje mi mirada, pero este me tomo de la barbilla y levanto mi rostro, con cuidado lo giro hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, semejando que buscaba algo  
—Tú no eres Kag…— dijo serio tratando de no reírse  
—Anda búrlate…— le dije ofendida mientras volvía a retomar mi camino hacia mi habitación  
—Hey no me estoy burlando…— me dijo tiernamente cuando volvió a llegar a mi lado —Gracias por las disculpas…— me dijo sonriente tomándome del brazo —Yo también debí de haberte explicado antes de intentar algo…— le sonreí  
—Entonces…— alargué divertida — ¿Amigos? — le dije tendiendo mi mano hacia el  
— ¿Amigos?— pregunto… ¿inconforme? — ¿Doblas tu orgullo y me pides disculpas… solo para que seamos…'Amigos'?— me miraba sin entender  
—Pues… si— conteste fingiendo nervios, ya que claramente entendía a lo que se refería, o más bien logre entender lo que esperaba.  
—Ah…— dijo desilusionado —Entonces… amigos…— dijo tratando de sonar alegre mientras tomaba mi mano. Le sonreí nuevamente, estaba por soltar mi mano, pero yo al contrario, tome la suya con más fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí. Ahora yo tenía la iniciativa.  
Me miro divertido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, pase su mano por mi cintura para después dejarla en mi espalda formando un abrazo, subí mis manos a sus mejillas y así capturar sus carnosos labios en un apasionado beso. Inmediatamente me siguió.  
Mordía mis labios con delicadeza para después acariciar con la punta de su lengua mis labios. Me torturaba. Necesitaba probar su lengua pero él no me compartía, solo me la presumía pasándola por mis labios entre besos. Ya desesperada pase mis brazos por su cuello, dejándolos reposar en su nuca. Comencé a besarlo con más intensidad y así lograr que Justin imitara mi actuar. Me autorizo el acceso a su cavidad donde su lengua y la mía desataron una pelea en la cual ninguna pensaba darse por vencida. Jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, mientras que el acariciaba mi cintura por encima de mi blusa. El continuo roce de sus labios con los míos era lo mejor que existía, era tan deleitante que podía pasar el día completo haciéndolo. Pero mi deseo fue interrumpido por una falsa tos.  
—Siento interrumpirlos…— dijo apenada una de las de mantenimiento, provocando que Inu y yo nos separáramos bruscamente —…Pero es que su padre está en la línea…— dijo tratando de no reírse...  
—He… si gra… gracias… contestare en mi habitación— dije apenada tapando mis labios que seguramente habían adoptado un intenso color rojo, tal y como los de Inuyasha.  
—S…si… y yo iré a… abajo— dijo igualmente de apenado mientras comenzábamos a caminar contrariamente.  
Entre a mi habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de un profundo suspiro, levante la bocina del teléfono  
— ¡Papa!— conteste emocionada  
— ¡Hija! ¿Como estas?  
—Bien… ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Cuándo regresan?— no me había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba, por estar peleando con Inuasha.  
—Muy bien… mucho trabajo… y aun no lo sabemos…— contesto en orden cada una de mis preguntas — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con Inuyasha?— me pregunto seriamente  
—No lo soporto… solo quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible para que se valla…

* * *

No lo soporta? uf, chan chan!


	25. Reconciliación Amorosa

Capitulo 25 - Reconciliación Amorosa.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con Inuyasha?— me pregunto seriamente  
—No lo soporto… solo quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible para que se valla…—  
—Entonces seguro que todo está bajo control…— dijo alegre mi padre  
—No… no me deja hacer nada divertido— le dije haciendo una voz de niña pequeña  
—Sabia que él era buena elección…— dijo seguro —Bueno hija… le diré a tu madre cuando llegue que te marque…—  
—Está bien…— le dije feliz —Los amo— fue lo último que dije antes de colgar, me di la vuelta para ir hacia afuera de mi habitación y buscar a Inuyasha , pero al parecer él se me había adelantado ya que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.  
—''No lo soporto''— levanto una de sus cejas —''Regresen lo más pronto para que se valla''— soltó una fría carcajada —…No cambias— dijo molesto y se dio la vuelta para irse por el pasillo. Había escuchado la llamada. Todo lo que yo había dicho, bueno mentido. En cuanto reaccione, Salí corriendo de mi habitación.  
— ¿Inuyasha?— dije mientras daba dos ligeros golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación —Inuyasha… ábreme— le dije ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. —Déjame explicarte…—  
— ¡Ja!— soltó una sarcástica carcajada — ¿Que me vas a explicar?— abrió la puerta — ¿Que finges que te gusto para que te devuelva el auto? O ¿Para hacer otra fiesta?— me miraba despectivamente  
—No…— le dije seria, no me gustaba para nada como me hablaba, estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta y tirar a la basura nuestros cinco minutos de reconciliación. Respire profundo y pensé antes lo que estaba por decir y no arruinarlo como las otras veces. — Cuando te tranquilices y si es que se te llega a dar la gana de escucharme… hablamos— sonreí forzadamente y me di la vuelta. - ¿Esa fui yo?-pregunte extrañada en mi interior. Esperaba que me reclamara por irme, pero al contrario solo escuche como cerraba la puerta nuevamente.  
Resignada entre a mi habitación, donde pase todo el día. Ya que claramente a Inuyasha no le dieron las mínimas ganas de escucharme.  
Me puse un short y una blusa de tirantes para dormir, Para después acomodarme debajo de las sabanas y en cuestión de segundos caer en un profundo sueño.  
Me desperté por el constante cosquilleo que sentía en mi mejilla, que poco a poco se desviaban a mis labios, delineando delicadamente el margen de estos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Inuyasha. Quien era el responsable del cosquilleo que me provocaban sus suaves caricias que hacía con el torso de sus dedos. Al verme despierta me sonrió y ceso las caricias.  
— ¿Te había dicho antes que eres hermosa?— me dijo mirándome fijamente  
—Engreída, chiflada, malcriada, inmadura, egocéntrica…— enumere con los dedos —No… creo que no me lo habías dicho— le dije haciéndolo reír, mientras miraba hacia el piso apenado  
—Entonces supongo que solo lo pensé…— seguía mirando hacia abajo  
—Inu…— le llame haciendo que subiera su mirada —Si le dije eso a mi padre es porque lo conozco…— le explique —Si le digo que nos llevamos bien, inmediatamente contrata a otro…— sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura  
— ¿Entonces no quieres que me valla?— levanto su ceja izquierda mientras se comenzaba a acercar  
—No…— le dije mientras me hacía a un lado y movía las sabanas para que entrara junto conmigo, rio por mí accionar. Se acomodó a un lado de mi y me abrazo por la cintura para después apegarme a su cuerpo, igual me abrace a su torso y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, para poder ocultar mi rostro en su cuello y poder aspirar su delicioso y varonil aroma.

Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, me divertía mucho con él, llevábamos una semana de que nos hicimos 'amigos'.

— ¡Inu! ¡Bájame!— le grite desesperada  
—No lo creo…— dijo riendo mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos hacia el jardín  
— ¡Inu! — Alargue pataleando cuando vi que se dirigía a la piscina y se paraba en el borde —Solo fue una broma…— solté una carcajada —Además creo que te ves sexy con bigote, barba y lentes…— volví a reír

Flashback  
Inuyasha se había quedado completamente dormido, y yo simplemente no lograba dormirme, me puse de pie y baje por un vaso de agua a la cocina.  
Ya con mi vaso en la mano subí de nuevo a mi habitación, camine por el lado donde estaba Inuyasha para dejar el vaso en la mesa de noche. Me senté con cuidado a un lado para admirarlo, irradiaba tranquilidad verlo asi. Volví a tomar el vaso y por accidente cayeron mis plumas, lápices y marcadores de la mesa. Me agache para levantarlos, mire una vez más a Inuyasha que dormía plácidamente y después dirige mi mirada a los marcadores que traía en mis manos. Guarde todos excepto el negro. Lo destape y dibuje en el rostro de Inuyasha un gracioso bigote, un poco de barba, unos lentes y un pequeño corazón en su mejilla derecha.  
FinFlashBack  
—Y a mí me pareces sexy mojada…— me dijo mientras mecía sus brazos como para lanzarme a la alberca pero no lo hacía.  
— Esque no podía dormir…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente  
—Ni creas que esa cara me convence…— me dijo aunque yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo convencería  
— ¿Ni esto?— le dije sensualmente antes de atrapar sus labios, me siguió el beso, era un beso tranquilo que poco a poco se volvía salvaje, pero antes de que se transformara por completo me separe de sus labios no sin antes dar una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior. Termino de saborear el beso pasando su lengua por sus labios, primero el inferior y luego el superior.  
—Está bien… me convenciste…— me dijo bajándome, sin soltarme toque el piso con las puntas de mis pies y asi me quede para poder a alcanzar nuevamente los labios de Inuyasha y dar un corto beso sobre ellos.  
—Vamos adentro…— me dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano, estaba por caminar y olvide que estaba parada sobre el borde de la piscina, y de un momento a otro estaba dentro de la piscina  
— ¡INU!— le grite tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logre, una fuerte carcajada se escapo de mis labios...


	26. ¿Amigo novio?

Capitulo 26 - ¿Amigo.. novio?

— ¡Inuyasha!— le grite tratando de sonar molesta pero no lo logre, una fuerte carcajada se escapo de mis labios  
— ¡Yo no hice nada!— dijo riendo —Tu sola caíste…  
—Hay pero que lindo…— ¿Amigo… novio? —…Que eres Inuyasha? — le dije sarcásticamente —Ayúdame…— le dije mientras estiraba mis brazos para que me ayudara a salir  
—Me vas a querer tirar…— dijo riendo desconfiado, lo mire seriamente  
— ¿No me vas a ayudar?— le pregunte retóricamente, me sonrió mientras se hincaba para tomarme de los brazos y ayudarme a salir.  
Se sacudió las pequeñas gotas que le habían caído y me tomo de la mano, pero yo lo solté rápidamente  
—Espera…— le dije mientras fingía que buscaba algo en la piscina  
— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto  
—Mi pulsera…— le dije mientras tomaba mi muñeca derecha  
— ¿Como era?— pregunto mientras se acercaba al borde de la alberca  
—Es… rosa con blanco…— le dije mientras seguía semejando que la buscaba  
—No logro verla…— seguía buscando  
—Tal vez desde adentro…— le dije provocando que rápidamente volteara pero esta vez yo fui más rápida y lo empuje por la espalda para que callera al agua. Lamentablemente no me moví rápidamente y me alcanzo a tomar de la muñeca, haciendo que ambos cayéramos.  
— ¡Eres una tramposa!— me dijo riendo mientras agitaba su cabeza para sacar el exceso de agua  
— ¿Por qué tramposa?— pregunte ingenua —Solo te quería ayudar a despintarte los bigotes…— le dije acercándome a el  
—Por eso me gustas…— tomo mi mano y me acerco a él. Lo abrace por el cuello, después de que me envolviera en sus brazos al mismo tiempo de que me alzaba para quedar a la misma altura. Saque una de mis manos de su cuello y comencé a limpiar su rostro haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de marcador, Mientras que el me miraba con detenimiento, como si guardara en su memoria cada centímetro cuadrado de mi rostro. Lo mire a los ojos, esa mirada ambar que antes me producía enormes cantidades de enojo al simple instante que se conectaba con la mía, ahora me hacia desfallecer.  
Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros fue disminuyendo hasta que la eliminamos por completo al unir nuestros labios en un exquisito beso.  
— ¿Tienes frio?— me pregunto separándose de mí, ya que seguramente había sentido mi estremecer.  
—Algo…— mentí, tenía bastante frio, estábamos en pleno Septiembre no era tanto el frio, pero había un fuerte aire, además de que ya estaba obscureciendo.  
—Salgamos…— me dijo y obedecí, tome su mano y salimos  
Caminamos por toda la casa en silencio para nada incomodo, él tomaba mi mano y de vez en cuando hacia caricias con sus dedos. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.  
—Iré a ducharme y cambiarme…— me dijo para después besar mis labios con una lentitud delirante.  
Entre a mi habitación aun algo desconcentrada por el beso, tome mi pijama que constaba de un short y una blusa de tirantes, entre al baño. Después de una ducha me vestí y cepille mi cabello. Salí esperando encontrar a Inuyasha, ya que todas las noches dormíamos juntos, pero no estaba.  
Comencé a acomodar las sabanas y las almohadas, cuando sentí que dos manos se posaban en mi cintura, una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en mi rostro, mientras que me abrazaba, con una mano corrió a un lado los tirantes de mi blusa y de mi sostén para dar un lento beso en mi hombro y después volverlos a acomodar en su lugar.  
Vestía un pantalón a cuadros rojos con negro y una musculosa negra, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus bien marcados brazos. Lo tome de la mano y lo guie para que me siguiera a la cama, nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, me acomode como siempre en su hombro cerca de una de mis partes favoritas de su anatomía. Su cuello.  
— ¿Tienes sueño?— me pregunto mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi brazo...  
—Nop…— le conteste divertida — Supongo que tu tampoco— le dije obvia ya que había dormido toda la tarde.  
—No…— dijo riendo —Pero creo que no me volveré a dormir cuando tú estés despierta, a menos que necesite un disfraz— me dijo levantando una de sus cejas  
—Ay…— alargue riendo—Solo fue una pequeña broma…— le dije inocente  
—Pues si pero…— estaba por decirme cuando escuche que mi celular sonaba desde el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta. Volteé a verlo y vi como la luz de la pantalla alumbraba parte de la pared y del techo.  
—No contestes…— me dijo Inuyasha en tono de suplica  
—Inu…— alargue —Puede ser algo importante…— le dije riendo  
—Si es importante ya llamara de nuevo— me dijo mientras me apegaba mas a él, para evitar que escapara, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.  
—Está bien…— dije ya que había dejado de sonar —Pero si vuelve a timbrar…— no pude terminar la oración cuando el pequeño aparato electrónico volvió a emitir ese sonido, solo que esta vez era de un mensaje. Volteé a verlo aguantando la risa, y él me miraba haciendo un puchero curvando su labio inferior hacia afuera. Me provocaba tanta ternura..  
—Inu…— alargue nuevamente —Me paro, lo tomo y regreso… no me tardo ni dos minutos…— le dije mientras le llenaba de cortos besos.  
Resignado me soltó, para que pudiera tomar el celular, rápido me puse de pie y tome el celular.  
—Espero que sea Sango…— dijo serio —…Si no, tendrás que explicarme porque te llaman a esta hora— sus celos eran reconocibles a cientos de kilómetros.  
Deje de mirar el celular para voltearlo a ver mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama.  
— ¿JInu estás celoso?— le pregunte mientras apoyaba mis rodillas en la cama para después comenzar a gatear hacia él. Se sentó sobre el acolchado y con un rápido movimiento logro que yo terminara recostada, sostenía mis brazos a mis costados, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello, solo lo rosaba con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que su respiración me acariciara provocando a mis hormonas.  
— ¿Y que si lo estoy?— susurro sensualmente en mi oído, al mismo tiempo daba ligeras mordidas en el lóbulo de mi oreja.  
—Yo solo…— trate de decir cuando ya se había apoderado de mi celular — ¡Inuyasha Taisho !— le dije sentándome — ¡Devuélvemelo!— le indique seriamente, pero ignorando mi indicación, miro la pantalla la cual decía'Una llamada perdida de: Miroku' ..

—Miroku…— dijo con fastidio, me regreso el celular y se volvió a acostar, cruzo sus brazos sobre su almohada y se volteo. Se había molestado.  
Mire el mensaje que también era de Miroku y reí 'Sanguito acepto salir conmigo… deséame suerte' presioné responder y escribí 'No necesitas que te la desee, ¡se que la tendrás!'. Apague el celular y lo deje sobre la mesa de noche. Volteé y Inuyasha seguía en la misma posición.  
—Inu…— le llame mientras acomodaba su cabello el cual ya estaba un poco más largo, pero igual me fascinaba. Pero no hubo respuesta de su parte —'Sanguito aceptó salir conmigo, deséame suerte'— cite lo que decía el mensaje —Eso decía…— di un beso en su brazo y me recosté dándole la espalda tal y como él lo hacía conmigo.  
No quería que se molestara conmigo, pero no le explicaría más. Ni siquiera tiene por que pedirme explicaciones. No es mi novio, al menos yo no recuerdo que hubiéramos quedado en ese término.  
Un constante movimiento en la cama me saco de mis pensamientos, de pronto sentí que Inuyasha me abrazaba.  
—Perdóname pero es que no me gusta que te hable tanto…— me dijo acariciando mi estomago.  
—Sabes bien que entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada y no me gusta que me trates asi, cuando yo cambie mi forma de ser por ti…— le dije sincera, ya que yo había dejado mi orgullo y berrinches a un lado para que no peleáramos pero él a la primera saca a relucir su bipolaridad  
—Es que solo te quiero para mi…— me dijo mientras me hacía que girara para quedar frente a frente  
—Eres un tonto…— le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello y poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnoso y exquisito miembro en mi boca, tanto como su miembro y el mío debatían en una pequeña guerrilla, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Inuyasha proporcionaba sobre mi pierna…


	27. Estamos Solos

Advertencia: tiene lemon O/O

* * *

Capitulo 27 - Estamos Solos.

—Eres un tonto…— le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello y poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnoso y exquisito miembro en mi boca, tanto como su miembro y el mío debatían en una pequeña guerrilla, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Inuyasha proporcionaba sobre mi pierna…  
—Te imaginas que tus padres llegaran y nos encontraran asi…— me dijo riendo después de separarse de mis labios  
—Creo que mi madre se desmallaría, mi padre se quedaría en shock y mi hermana se reiría…— le dije imaginando la escena —Pero… están a kilómetros de aquí… asi que no hay nada de qué preocuparse…— le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.  
—Eso me agrada…— dijo pícaramente atacando mis labios, lo tomaba de la nuca para dar mayor intensidad al beso y que no pudiera alejarse de mis labios, aunque estoy cien por ciento segura de que alejarse no estaba entre sus planes.  
Se acomodó sobre mí, siempre cuidando no lastimarme, Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, tal como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Mientras el deleitante roce de nuestros labios seguía, comencé a jugar con el borde de su playera, hasta que decidida introduje mis manos por debajo de esta y asi poder tocar su suave y tibia piel. El no tardo en hacer lo mismo, sus manos paseaban de mi cintura a mi abdomen. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse, su pecho se contraía a causa de la dificultosa situación. El beso cada vez era más salvaje, comencé a subir su playera, quería deshacerme de ella y poder sentir su piel en contacto con la mía. Tuvo piedad de mi, y se separo de mis labios para sacar el pedazo de tela, -a estas alturas bastante incómoda- y la lanzo a un lado. Aproveche para cargar mis pulmones nuevamente con ese aire vital que el beso me había robado. Su lengua recorría toda mi cavidad bucal dejando ese delicioso sabor, por donde quiera que pasara. Comencé a levantarme, sin separarme de sus labios, para sentarme en la cama y poder cambiar de lugar con Inuyasha, cuando logre que estuviera recostado, me senté sobre su cadera y sonreí victoriosa al verlo en el estado en cual estaba, su pecho se contraía rápidamente y me miraba expectante.  
Devoré nuevamente esos labios que ahora habían adquirido un intenso color rojo y un grosor más antojable de lo común.  
Subía mi blusa al mismo tiempo de que acariciaba mi piel que poco a poco iba siendo descubierta, dejo de subirla hasta que llegó al inicio de mi pecho, asi que me separe de él y saque mi blusa para lanzarla al mismo lugar donde estaba la de Inuyasha.  
Su mirada paseaba por mi torso semidesnudo, sonrojada me recosté sobre su pecho, solo que ahora mi víctima no fueron sus labios, si no su cuello. Lo besaba parsimoniosamente haciéndolo estremecer. Pasaba mi lengua e hincaba mis dientes, provocándolo soltar pequeños y sensuales gemidos, que me incitaban a continuar con mi labor. Baje dejando un rastro de besos, hasta su clavícula, donde en lugar de dar un beso, succione su piel para dejarle una marca, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba todo su bien marcado torso. Escuche su risa mientras que me abrazaba pegando aun más nuestros cuerpos, era totalmente increíble sentir su tersa piel en contacto con la mía, giro haciéndome quedar nuevamente debajo de él.  
—Sabes que soy tuyo… no necesitas dejarme marcas— dijo sensualmente en mis labios  
—Lo sé… pero me gusta hacerlo— le dije ladeando mi cabeza para hacer otra en su cuello y luego regresar mi mirada hacia la suya.  
—Me encantas…— me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior acentuando aun más el color rojo de estos  
—No hables…— le dije sonriente atrayéndolo de nuevo a mis labios.  
Los besos, caricias y miradas iban perdiendo inocencia, cada vez eran más intensas y extasiantes. Fue dejando un rastro de besos por mi mejilla y cuello.  
Se entretuvo un buen rato en la loma de mis pechos y luego bajo hasta mi abdomen, pasaba su lengua con una lentitud que me hacia estremecer, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y mi espalda se encorvaba al sentirlo jugar con la boca, halando los cordones de mi short. Fijo su mirada a la mía, mientras comenzaba a sacar mi short, Cuando este no cubría mas mi piel, me hinque en la cama tal y como él lo estaba, avance hacia él, paso una mano por mi cintura y asi unirme lo más posible a su cuerpo, volvió a besarme de esa forma tan única, que me vuelve completamente loca. Saque mis brazos de su cuello y los dirige a mi espalda, donde desabroche mi sujetador. Sin alejarse de mis labios comenzó a jugar con los tirantes, los bajaba lentamente acariciando mi piel y luego los volvía a poner en su lugar, hasta que los dejo abajo, me aleje un poco y asi poder lanzarlo junto con nuestra demás ropa. Me miraba sin pudor alguno, pero a mí me intimidaba un poco, asi que lo atraje una vez más a mis labios, fue recostándome poco a poco.  
...asi que lo atraje una vez más a mis labios, fue recostándome poco a poco, con una mano me tomaba de la nuca y la otra se encontraba en mi pierna, esta última fue reptando por mi cadera, pasando por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi pecho donde se apodero de una de las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo. Masajeaba mis pechos de una increíble manera, bajos sus besos hasta estos, mientras que con su grande mano jugaba con uno, introdujo el otro a su boca, inundándome de una gran cantidad de placer, la cual tenía que salir de mi cuerpo de una forma u otra. Fue aquí cuando agradecí que estuviéramos completamente solos, y asi no tener que retener los gemidos que Inuyasha me producía.  
Sentí como comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo..


	28. El Amor Florece

HOLA! Cómo están? esperaban los capitulos cierto? ¬_¬ Acá vengo con cinco.. así es, solo cinco.. Quieren explicaciones?  
Pues una vez que hayan terminado de leer este cap. Lean mi descripción de abajo.

Nota Aparte Bien, lei unos Fanfic y corregí los errores:B GRACIAS! ahh.. se me olvido el nombre -.- Pero era un detalle importante asi que Gracias! Sus quejas, felicitaciones, o lo que sea me sirve y mucho!

* * *

Capitulo 28 - El Amor florece.

Comenzaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Pero en ese momento sentí como mi sentido común y cordura volvía a mí.  
— ¡Inu! — dije acelerada tomando sus manos, tratando de regular mi respiración. Volteo a verme algo extrañado —Y…yo no puedo…— tartamudeé  
— ¿No puedes qué?— estaba igual de agitado que yo, me miraba fijamente.  
—Y…yo— los nervios me comían por dentro —Yo soy virgen…— le dije cerrando mis ojos esperando su respuesta. Acomodo la prenda que estaba por sacar y se acostó a un lado de mí, poniendo su cabeza a mi altura. Un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación. Bueno era incomodo para mí. Solo nuestras aceleradas respiraciones se escuchaban.  
— ¿Y por qué esa cara de sufrimiento?— pregunto rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo de que soltaba una carcajada y me abrazaba por la cintura  
— ¿No… no estás molesto?— le pregunte volteando a verlo  
— ¿Tendría que estarlo?— me pregunto sonriendo  
—Pues… creo que no, pero la mayoría…— dije insegura  
— Discúlpame pero tú no tienes a uno de esos tipos hecho en serie…— se refería a que no era como 'la mayoría' —En realidad me gusta eso…— mi miro enternecido —Me parece muy lindo que quieras esperar hasta el indicado…— acaricio mi mejilla. Yo lo miraba asombrado, era hermoso lo que me estaba diciendo. —Y para serte sincero me encantaría ser el 'indicado' asi que te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario…— beso mi frente y después oculto su rostro en mi cuello  
—Gracias Inu…— le dije con una mano acariciando su cabello y con la otra su espalda. Hasta que asi abrazados caímos en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos, ya que me era imposible seguir durmiendo más. Inmediatamente busque a Inuyasha, pero no lo encontré. Pero el peso que se sentía en mi cintura me indicaba que me abrazaba por la espalda. Gire con mucho cuidado ya que seguramente aun dormía y no quería despertarlo. Logre mi cometido y quede de frente con Inuyasha, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus músculos y facciones completamente relajadas. Y esos perfectos labios rosas los cuales se acoplan a los míos, como si estuvieran hechos para eso en específico. Era imposible describir lo que sentía al verlo. Sentía como si un hormigueo recorriera todo mi cuerpo, y al escucharlo hablarme todo lo demás desaparece.  
— ¿Que tanto me miras?— dijo divertido con voz ronca  
—Lo lindo que eres durmiendo…— le dije riendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla —…Pero ya despertaste, asi que ya me puedo voltear…— comencé a darme la vuelta

—Hey…— dijo haciéndose el ofendido soltando una carcajada  
—Es broma…— le dije besando sus labios  
Estuvimos acostados por un buen rato, platicando de cosas sin sentido. Estando con él, me divertía enormemente.  
— ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?— me pregunto mientras daba cortos y rápidos besos en mi mejilla  
—Lo que tú quieras…— le dije tomando su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos  
—Sabes…— dijo pensativo —Quiero ir a un parque de diversiones…— dijo sonriente  
— ¿Un parque de diversiones?— pregunte sorprendida  
—Oh si…— dijo levantando sus cejas rápidamente —Tengo mucho de que no voy a alguno…— hizo un puchero con sus labios —A menos de que te de miedo…  
— ¿Miedo?— solté una carcajada, las alturas y la velocidad no era lo mío, pero no era algo que me aterrara. —No lo creo…— dije segura  
—Ya lo veremos…— dijo riendo mientras se ponía de pie  
Su perfectamente marcado cuerpo era cubierto solo por unos bóxers color azul marino, cosa que seguramente olvido ya que se dirigía a la puerta asi.  
—Inu…— le llame tratando de no reír y volteo a verme — ¿De verdad piensas salir asi?— le pregunte ahora si riendo, a mi no me molestaría verlo asi todos los días, pero si alguna de las de limpieza o cocina lo veía, creo que no nos guardarían mas el secreto, y les dirán a mis padres.  
—Ah… si yo lo olvide…— dijo riendo mientras se regresaba a tomar su pantalón y playera que estaban en el piso. Se vistió rápidamente y después se acerco a mí, para besar fugazmente mis labios. —No tardes— me guiño un ojo para volver a dirigirse a la puerta.  
Me puse de pie, envuelta en una de las sabanas. Comencé a recoger las prendas restantes del piso. Reí tontamente al recordar lo sucedido, había sido increíble. Pero me alegraba no haber cedido por completo. Quería mucho a Inuyasha, pero aun no sabía si lo nuestro era algo 'serio' o si era solo para pasar el rato. Pero después de lo que me dijo ayer, mi manera de pensar cambio. Tal vez el si sentía algo mas por mí.  
Entre al baño y abrí la llave para darle paso a la lluvia artificial, y que la temperatura de esta se templara, En cuestión de segundos se comenzó a llenar de vapor, Señal de que ya podía entrar. Después de una ducha rápida, me envolví en una de las toallas blancas y salí para buscar que me pondría. Elegí unos jeans celestes una blusa auul con detalles en verde y unos zapatos de tacon negros. Ahora no deje mi cabello suelto, hice una coleta en el, dejando mi fleco recto. Me maquille lo más natural posible, un poco de rubor, delineador negro y brillo labial.  
Solo tome mi celular y lo guarde en una de las bolsas de mi pantalon, me mire una vez más en el espejo y salí de mi habitación. Seguramente Inuyasha ya me estaría esperando. Baje brincando las escaleras hasta que llegue al último escalón, me quede parada en el. Ya que Inuyasha hablaba por celular, volteo a verme y sonrió  
—Si… hablamos luego— le dijo a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea y colgó  
— ¿Todo bien?  
—Si… era mi hermano— me contesto mientras se acercaba hacia mí —Nos esperan para la cena…— me abrazo por la cintura, solo que yo estaba más alta ya que seguía en el primer escalón, pero este me cargo para luego bajarme al piso y ahora si quedar a nuestras alturas normales.  
— ¿N…nos esperan?— pregunte nerviosa..

* * *

→LEANME URGENTE←

Kya! Está bien? después subiré cinco nomás:/ no es por corta de tiempo.. Pero lo que pasa es que..;

•No les ah pasado que un Fic con más de 30 capitulos es interesante? y de tanto asi.. lo leen en todo un dia?:B Pues eso para mi se me hizo aburrido.. quiero que ustedes lean lo que posteo.. y despues se pregunten el ''Que pasara luego''? Entienden?

•Además, si subo de diez capitulos.. les aseguro que ya en dos dias este fic estaría terminado.. y no tiene segunda temporada...! Ahora viene el ''Porque no lo sigues''

•Se me hace problema seguirlo por que.. tendría que seguir el trama tal como está! O sea.. aprenderme todos los familiares.. la situacion de cada uno.. en fin TODO. Y el problema es que me conozco, y se que el Fic no seguiría siendo igual.. Prefiero dejarlo tal como está.

•¡Quiero que lo disfruten! Que se queden con esa duda! Con ese resentimiento.. Con la pena(? Alegria(? o nose!XDD

Bueno era eso, los quiero!


	29. Me Gusta Estar Contigo

Capitulo 29 - Me Gusta Estar Contigo.

— ¿N…nos esperan?— pregunte nerviosa  
—Asi es…— sonrió —Mi madre le dijo a mi hermano que me llamara— beso mis labios  
— ¿Y ellos saben que tu… y yo?— a quien engaño, ni siquiera yo se que somos Inuyasha y yo  
— ¿Que tu y yo qué?— me pregunto apegándome a su cuerpo levantando pícaramente sus cejas

—…Que tu y yo…— eran notorios mis nervios e Inuyasha parecía disfrutarlo —Nos llevamos… 'bien'— le dije riendo  
—Mmm…— dijo riendo — Solo mi hermano sabe lo mal que me tratas…— curvo sus labios hacia abajo mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado  
— ¿Lo mal que te trato?— abrí mis ojos como platos  
—Bueno me tratabas…— dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme hacia la puerta  
—Inu… yo creo que será mejor que no valla…— le dije mirando hacia abajo  
— ¿Por qué?— me preguntó deteniéndose para mirarme  
—No lo sé…— reí tímidamente  
—Hermosa… solo es una cena— lo abrace acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho—Mis hermanos se mueren por conocerte…— levanto mi mirada —y mis padres no saben de nuestro mal comienzo y tampoco del 'avance'— me dijo riendo —Pero si no quieres ir… está bien no iremos— caminamos y me abrió la puerta del auto  
—Inu…— alargue mientras entraba al auto, ya que si no iba yo, él no tenía porque no ir.  
—Si tu no vas yo no voy…— me dijo cerrando la puerta para después rodear su auto y subir del lado del piloto —Anda… vamos, cenamos y nos regresamos— me dijo tomando mi mano.  
—Está bien…— acepte y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa  
—Vas a ver que te caerán bien…— dijo emocionado mientras comenzaba a conducir  
— ¿A que parque iremos?— le pregunte  
—Ya verás…— me dijo mientras volteaba a verme y luego regresaba su mirada al camino  
Después de unos minutos llegamos a un gran parque de diversiones, el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado. Pero afortunadamente encontramos un lugar. Estaciono el auto y bajamos.  
Volteé hacia arriba, había atracciones enormes. Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estomago a causa de los nervios. Volteé a ver a Inuyasha, quien miraba con emoción. Me miro y sonrió.  
—Asombroso ¿cierto?— me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo abrace. Me producía tanta ternura.  
—No tanto como tu…— me tomo de la cintura aferrándome a su cuerpo para luego unir nuestros labios —Vamos…— le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos para luego comenzar a correr hacia la taquilla.  
Pago las entradas y le entregaron dos brazaletes, tomo uno y lo coloco en mi muñeca derecha, ajustándolo bien para que no se saliera.  
— ¿Me lo pones?— me pregunto mientras me entregaba el brazalete color fosforescente  
—Claro…— lo tome y lo puse igual en su muñeca derecha.  
Ya con los brazaletes que nos daban acceso a todas las atracciones, faltaba decidir por cual comenzar  
— ¿Cual primero?— le pregunte sonriente  
—Empecemos por las tranquilas… y dejamos las mejores para al final… ¿te parece?— me pregunto, por 'mejores' se refería a las más extremas, cosa que agradecí. Asi tendría más tiempo para prepararme mentalmente  
—Genial.  
Caminamos a las atracciones, siempre tomados de la mano. Gesto que me encantaba. Me hacía sentir segura y esa simple acción me demostraba cariño.

— ¿Lista?— me pregunto cuando llegamos a la última atracción. Era un juego enorme, eran pequeños vagones para dos personas, el cual subía, bajaba, daba giros, te dejaba de cabeza y claramente todo a gran velocidad— ¿Seguro de que quieres subir a este?— le pregunte algo aterrada  
—Si…— sonrió —A menos que te asuste…— dijo burlonamente.  
— ¿Asustarme?— levante una de mis delgadas cejas —Si claro…— dije sarcásticamente mientras comenzaba a formarme en la larga fila.  
Comenzaba a obscurecer, se sentía un poco fresco y ni Inuyasha ni yo habíamos traído suéter.  
—Tienes frio…— me dijo abrazándome para tratar de cubrirme con su cuerpo  
—Me gusta estar contigo…— las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas  
—A mí también me gusta estar contigo…— me dijo besando mis labios, pero un fuerte grito nos hiso separarnos  
— ¡Los Siguientes!— grito el chico que manejaba el juego  
Caminamos hacia los vagones, el nuestro era el segundo. Inuyasha me ayudo a subir y luego subió el. Se aseguro de que mi cinturón estuviera bien cerrado y después el de él. Sonreía divertido cuando la barra que nos protegía comenzó a bajar. Uno de los encargados pasaba vagón por vagón asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien cerrados y luego con la mano le hiso una señal al otro chico. Quien presiono un botón y los vagones comenzaron a avanzar. Avanzaba con una lentitud por el recto andén, hasta que ese 'recto' andén se convirtió en una subida, que con mi pánico la veía de noventa grados. Conforme llegábamos a la cumbre, el palpitar de mi corazón se aceleraba. La velocidad se disminuyo cuando estábamos en la cima, pero de un momento a otro iba a toda velocidad. Me era imposible dejar de gritar.

— ¿Ya fue todo?— pregunte sorprendida cuando se detuvo  
—Si…— dijo sonriente Inuyasha  
— ¡Vamos de nuevo!— le dije emocionada debido a la adrenalina que se había esparcido por mi cuerpo.  
—Wow…— dijo sorprendido, ya que no había parado de gritar —Pensé que no te había gustado…— soltó una carcajada  
Después de subir un par de veces más, Inuyasha me aviso que era hora de irnos ya que teníamos que ir a cambiarnos. Caminamos hacia la salida.  
— ¡Mira! ¡Ven vamos!— me dijo mientras corría hacia una cabina de fotos instantáneas — ¡Entremos!— se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y luego lo hiso él.  
Había un pequeño asiento y enfrente había una cámara detrás de un cristal. Justin introdujo un billete en la maquina. Después de unos minutos salimos, para tomar la tira de fotos.  
En la primera Inuyasha salía con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que yo le daba un beso en la mejilla, en la segunda hacíamos viscos, la tercera sacando la lengua y la ultima y mi favorita, salíamos besándonos.  
Ambos reíamos por nuestras caras, —Me gusta esta…— dijo mientras que con cuidado, recortaba con las manos la primera foto. Saco su cartera y puso la foto en el pequeño espacio para fotos. Me miro sonriente y yo solo reí. Volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos para caminar hacia el auto. Ya que su familia nos esperaba.

* * *

LOL se acerca el día de los enamorados y este cap como que lo representa no?jaja


	30. La Cena

Capitulo 3O - La Cena.

En unos minutos estábamos en frente de la casa. Inuyasha bajo y rápidamente abrió mi puerta.  
—Inu… ¿y qué debo usar?— le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras  
—Lo que tú quieras…— me dijo riendo —De todos modos te ves hermosa— dejo de caminar para abrazarme  
—Inu… ¿seguro que no quieres que te espere aquí?— le dije haciendo mi cara de suplica lo mas convencible posible.  
—Me gustaría que fueras conmigo, pero si no quieres ir está bien— me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Después de esto que me había dicho me era imposible decirle que no.  
—Me iré a cambiar…— bese sus labios y entre a mi habitación.  
Entre al baño para abrir la regadera y que el agua comenzara a templarse, mientras esto sucedía, fui a mi closet para buscar que usar. No lograba decidirme hasta que encontré una falda ajustada de color negro que me llegaba unos 3 dedos sobre la rodilla, una blusa de color crema con pequeños bordados en rosa pálido, una chaqueta café oscuro y unos zapatos con plataforma negros. Lo deje sobre mi cama y regrese a la regadera. Saque toda mi ropa y entre, dejando que las tibias gotas de agua se llevaran lo que sobraba en mi cuerpo.  
Ya vestida comencé a maquillarme, como siempre. No muy cargado. Delineador, rubor y brillo labial. Mi cabello lo deje suelto para que en él se formaran las naturales ondas. Acomode mi fleco hacia un lado y mi cabello sobre mis hombros. Tome mi bolso y salí al pasillo. Me encontré con Inuyasha, volteo a verme sorprendido.  
—Se te van a salir los ojos…— le dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia el  
—Tú eres la culpable…— me dijo abrazándome por la cintura —Te ves hermosa— me dijo con una sensual voz, que todo en mi interior se estremeció. Seguro que se dio cuenta ya que una victoriosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios y me apego aun más a su cuerpo, para unir nuestros labios. Con una lentitud rosaba mis labios, disfrutando mi brillo labial.  
— ¿Vanilla?— me pregunto dudoso separándose de mis labios  
— Si no estás seguro prueba de nuevo— le dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello, sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besarme, nuevamente devoraba mis labios de esa forma tan especial que me hace delirar. Ahora yo me separe de él y lo mire pero seguía con los ojos cerrados  
—No lo sé… aun no estoy seguro…— dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa  
—Eres un mentiroso…— le dije riendo desde el primero sabía que era vanilla, solo lo decía para seguirme besando.  
—Sabes…— me dijo sensualmente —Puedo hablar y avisarles que llegaremos tarde— levantaba rápidamente sus cejas  
—Inu…— alargue riendo  
—Está bien… vamos— dijo poniendo en blanco los ojos mientras tomaba mi mano para caminar hacia las escaleras.

Llegamos a una hermosa y gran casa, color blanco y con un enorme jardín, iluminado por unos rústicos faroles de luz blanca.  
—Es hermosa— le dije a Inuyasha mientras miraba con detenimiento la residencia, me dedico una sonrisa mientras se estacionaba.  
—Yo te abro…— me dijo antes de bajar del auto, aun no me acostumbraba a que siempre me abriera la puerta. Pero esos detalles como abrirme la puerta, tomarme de la mano y dar pequeños besos en mi mejilla, me fascinan.  
— ¿Entonces?— le pregunte claramente sobre nuestra 'relación'  
—Pues a mí no me molesta decir que estamos saliendo…— me dijo jugando con mi cabello,¡No amigos! ¡No novios!… ¡Saliendo!, al fin aclaro mi más grande duda —Pero si te causa problemas con tus padres, lo mantenemos en secreto— me dijo sonriendo  
—Creo que es mejor la segunda opción…— le dije ya que no quería que mis padres se enteraran ya que inmediatamente lo cambiarían. Tomo mi mano pero de inmediato me soltó  
—Lo siento…— dijo riendo —No sé si pueda resistir eh…— me advirtió entre risas  
—Claro que podrás…— le dije abrazándolo, ahora sin dificultad ya que por la altura de mis zapatos quedábamos de la misma estatura.  
— ¿Me das un besito?— me pregunto con una voz de niño pequeño mientras me abrazaba  
—Solo uno…— le dije riendo y asintió con la cabeza  
Me acercaba lentamente a sus labios, en automático cerro sus ojos, dejando sus labios entreabiertos para poder acoplarlos perfectamente a los míos. Pero cambie el camino de mis labios hacia su mejilla. Lo miraba divertida, en su rostro se había formado un gesto de inconformidad aun con los ojos cerrados.  
—Estás jugando conmigo…— dijo levantando una de sus cejas  
—No lo sé… puede ser— le dije riendo ¡Claro que estaba jugando!  
Camino haciéndome retroceder, hasta que su auto nos impidió seguir retrocediendo, su anatomía y la mía se conjugaban perfectamente, tomo mis manos y me hiso pasarlas a su espalda formando un abrazo, para el tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y atraerme hasta sus labios. Me besaba con desesperación, con necesidad. No puede evitar seguirle el beso, simplemente sus labios me volvían loca, en pocas palabras me había vuelto completamente adicta a sus besos. Completamente adicta a él.  
La ausencia de oxigeno en mis pulmones, comenzaba a hacerse presente, pero por nada detendría ese magnífico beso. Al menos yo no. Pero Inuyasha bruscamente se separo de mí. Abrí mis ojos como platos y solo porque mi mandíbula está unida a mi cráneo, no cayó hasta el piso, me miraba divertido. Se estaba vengando.  
— ¡Te estás vengando!— le dije riendo  
—No lo sé… puede ser— me contesto tal y como yo lo había hecho  
—Eres un tonto— riendo di un golpe en su estomago  
—Hey tu empezaste…— me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi mejilla  
—Vamos ya…— le dije sacando sus brazos de mi ya que si alguien nos veía, todo se arruinaba.  
Llegamos a la puerta de la casa y Inuyasha toco el timbre, en unos minutos una mujer con cabello lacio abrió.  
— ¡Inuyasha!— lo saludo claramente emocionada, acción que me decía que era su madre. Además de el gran parecido que tenían. Lo abrazo cariñosamente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mi — ¡Tú debes ser la hija de Naomi y Otani!— me dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras me saludaba  
—Asi es…— le conteste igual regalándole una sonrisa  
—Pero pasa cariño…— me dijo amablemente.

* * *

XDDDD perdon pero es que ... ¿El papá de Kagome de llama Otani en este Fic? XDD muero JAJAAJAJ perdón pero.. antes de postear esto debo revisarlo.. y al nuevamente leer el ''Otani'' le puse más atencion y no paré de reir XD es que tengo como tres amigas con ese nombre :L y no se me imagine un hombre con careniña XDd ah ustedes entienden -¬-


	31. Inuyasha, estás celoso?

Capitulo 32 - Inuyasha, estás celoso?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Narra Kagome *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todos eran muy agradables, excepto el tal Shippo. Seguramente había aprendido sus 'tácticas de conquista' con su hermano mayor. Era muy parecido a Inuyasha, solo que este tenía un cabello castaño inundado de rulos perfectamente marcados, piel apiñonada y ojos color verde. Sus facciones eran más afiladas pero aun asi se notaba el parecido entre ellos.  
Sesshomaru, era muy parecido a inuyasha, al igual con cabello lacio, piel blanca. tenía una hermosa mirada ambar. Y por último la menor Rin cabello Lacio, ojos marrones, sin duda una hermosura y por cierto... una gran princesa!  
—Bueno esperen un momento… les llamo cuando este lista la cena— dijo Izayoi sonriente después de que inuyasha me presentara a cada uno de los miembros.  
—Te ayudo Iayoi— me ofrecí amablemente, volteé a ver a Inuyasha y le sonreí, para después caminar detrás de –Izayoi hacia la cocina.  
—Wow… ¡3 hombres y una princesa!— le dije sorprendida cuando entramos a la cocina — ¿No es pesado?— le pregunte riendo  
—Solo un poco…— dijo uniéndose a mis risas —Pero son buenos chicos y claro la princesa es una ternura que por cierto… me ayudan mucho con la casa, también los 3 — dijo sonriente  
— ¿Con que te ayudo?— le dije poniéndome a un lado  
—Podrías poner cubiertos y los platos todo lo demás estará listo en segundos— me dijo mientras me indicaba el lugar en donde estaban los cubiertos.  
Tome siete parejas de cuchillo y tenedor y siete platos. Los lleve a la mesa, acomode primero los platos en los lugares y después tome los cubiertos para acomodarlos.  
—Chicos a cenar…— les aviso Izayoi y rápidamente llegaron al comedor, buscaba con mi mirada a Inuyasha pero no lo encontraba, hasta que entro al último, se veía serio pero apenas su mirada se encontró con la mía me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y regrese a la cocina para ayudarle a Izayoi a llevar los recipientes a la mesa.  
Con sumo cuidado tome dos recipientes y camine siguiendo a Izayoi hacia el comedor, los acomode sobre la mesa, Izayoi tomo asiento y mire a Inuyasha quien me hizo una disimulada seña para que me sentara a su lado.  
Inu no estaba sentado en la cabecera, de su lado derecho estaba Izayoi, Sesshomaru y por ultimo Shippo, y del lado izquierdo estaba Inuyasha y Rin quedando yo entre estos dos últimos.  
— ¿…Y como te trata Inuyasha?— pregunto Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio, todos voltearon divertidos a vernos. Dirige mi mirada a Inuyasha y lo volví a encontrar muy serio, miraba perdidamente su plato. Todos lo miraban extrañados ya que no había tocado su plato, levanto la mirada y sonrió.  
—Lo siento…— dijo acomodándose mientras tomaba el tenedor para comenzar a comer  
—Muy bien…— le conteste —Es muy amable…—  
—Y no te aburres de él…— dijo Shippo riendo a lo que Inuyasha le contesto con un gesto haciéndonos reír a todos aun mas  
—De hecho no…— le conteste sincera  
La cena paso rápido, casi la mayor parte del tiempo reía, las ocurrencias de Inuyasha unidas a las de sus hermanos era demasiado.  
—Hay cariño… seguro extrañas mucho a tus padres— me dijo Izayoi cuando nos despedíamos —Pero si te sirve de algo, ven aquí cuando quieras— me dijo amablemente mientras me abrazaba  
—Muchas gracias…  
—Si… cuando quieras ven y podemos ver películas o algo…— se acerco Sesshomaru  
—Claro…— sonreí —Me encantaría.  
Inuyasha termino de despedirse y salimos para dirigirnos al auto, el regreso fue silencioso, cosa que era totalmente extraña. Inuyasha siempre teníamos algo de qué hablar, pero esta vez ninguno producía algún sonido.  
—Inu… ¿qué te pasa?— decidí hablar, asi que le pregunte volteándolo a ver, Inuyasha volteo a verme seriamente y luego regreso la mirada al camino  
—Claro… me encantaría— dijo haciendo una aguda vocecita. Lo miraba sin entender hasta que comprendí a que se refería  
—Mira primero… yo no hablo asi…— le dije riendo —…Y segundo ¿que querías que le dijera? —  
—Un… 'no, no puedo'— volvió a hacer la aguda voz  
—El solo estaba siendo amable, no le iba a contestar eso...  
— ¡Oh vamos! Sabes bien que no solo estaba siendo 'amable'— dijo apagando el auto  
— ¡INUYASHA TAISHO ! ¿Estás celoso de tu propio hermano?— baje del auto  
—Claro que no— dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa dejándome atrás  
Camine sin prisa hasta llegar a la puerta, apenas cerré esta y me saque los zapatos, con ellos en las manos subí las escaleras.  
Entre a mi habitación, deje caer los zapatos y deje mi bolso en una de las repisas del closet, tome un short y una blusa para poder cambiarme.  
Estaba por acostarme cuando recordé a Inuyasha. Siempre que discutíamos, bueno las pocas veces que lo habíamos hecho siempre era a causa de sus 'celos' los cuales negaba rotundamente, y como siempre ahí voy yo detrás de él. –Ahora no iré yo tras de el- firmemente dije en mi foro interno, pero en cuanto volteé a la mesa de noche y vi las fotos que nos habíamos tomado en el parque de diversiones, unas inmensas ganas de tenerlo a mi lado me arrollaron por completo. Le tenía más cariño del que creía tenerle.  
Salí al pasillo y desde la puerta de mi habitación veía como la suya estaba cerrada, respire profundo y camine hacia a la habitación de Inuyasha...  
Di tres leves golpes sobre el trozo de madera, después de unos segundos escuche un 'Esta abierto' del otro lado de la puerta. La abrí lentamente y me quede parada sobre el umbral. Lo mire por unos segundos, estaba recostado mirando televisión, según por lo que lograba escuchar, eran deportes.  
— ¿No vas a dormir conmigo?— le pregunte con voz suave. Volteo a verme y luego regreso su mirada al televisor  
—No prefieres ver películas con Sesshomaru…— ahí estaban sus celos, era estúpido que dijera que no lo eran. Aun asi no tiene por qué decirme nada cuando nosotros solo estamos 'saliendo'  
—Me encantaría…— reí —Pero sabes, dicen por ahí…— mire hacia arriba haciendo un movimiento con mi mano —Que su hermano… I… Im… Imu…— fingía haber olvidado el nombre — ¡Imuyasha!... si Imuyashas si, asi se llama…— dije alegre como si hubiera recordado el nombre —…dicen que besa increíblemente— subía y bajaba rápidamente mis cejas, mientras que el me miraba atento  
— ¿Asi que solo lo buscas por sus 'besos'?— pregunto siguiéndome el juego… —

* * *

Inuyasha está celosito*0* no se.. pero este Cap. me gusto!:3


	32. Te quiero mucho

Capitulo 33 - Te quiero mucho.

— ¿Asi que solo lo buscas por sus 'besos'?— pregunto siguiéndome el juego  
—No…— dije sonriente —También dicen, pero solo son rumores eh… se cuenta que cuando te abraza, te hace sentir especial y más que nada segura, como si nada pudiera afectarte cuando te envuelve en sus brazos, que sus caricias son como tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos y al momento de que su mirada se encuentra con la tuya… todo alrededor desaparece— mientras hablaba comenzaba a caminar hacia Inuyasha, pero antes de llegar a él me detuve —Pero… ¿sabes qué?— dije y sin dejarlo contestarme algo seguí hablando —Me contaron que es… demasiado celoso— hice un gesto de desagrado, Inuyasha me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos —…Me gusta que me celen— seguí hablando sin importar lo que fuera a decirme o como fuera a reaccionar —…Pero no sin sentido y mucho menos que me traten mal— hablaba tranquila sin sonar molesta ni nada por el estilo  
— ¿Sin sentido?— cuestiono poniéndose de pie — No creo que sean sin sentido… tal vez le gusta cuidar lo que tiene cerca— dijo caminando ahora el hacia mi  
— ¿Cuidar?— reí —Pues si sigue 'cuidando' como lo está haciendo… dentro de poco no tendrá nada que 'cuidar'— le sonreí y me di media vuelta para salir de su habitación pero me lo impidió tomándome de la mano  
—Lo siento— dijo haciéndome girar para quedar nuevamente de frente —Te juro que trato de contenerme… pero no lo logro— acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente  
—Inuyasha ya lo habíamos hablado…— le dije seria —Yo estoy cambiando mi forma de ser, solo por ti y a la primera tu o me dejas sola o me dejas de hablar, sin siquiera escucharme…— subió su mirada a mis ojos cuando comencé a hablar —…Y siempre tengo que ir yo detrás de ti— ahora yo dirige mi mirada hacia el piso  
—Discúlpame— tomo mi mentón para levantar mi rostro y asi mirarme a los ojos —Pero el simple hecho de que no estés conmigo me pone mal— en su mirada solo veía sinceridad y arrepentimiento  
—Inu…— alargue mientras me abrazaba a su torso —…Si estoy siempre contigo— le dije riendo  
—Y asi quiero que sigamos— tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miraba sonriente  
—Te quiero mucho Inu— le dije poniéndome en las puntas de los pies y hacer una presión sobre sus labios con los míos.  
—Yo también te quiero mucho— ahora el unió nuestros labios pero no solo para hacer esa 'presión' como yo lo había hecho. Acopló perfectamente sobre los míos que estaban entreabiertos, succionaba mi labio inferior con suavidad mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y finalmente dejarlas en mi espalda. Yo tenía una de mis manos en su cuello mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Se separo de mis labios pero sin soltarme de su abrazo.  
—Es tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio— pase mis brazos a su nuca para sujetarme mejor  
—Pero no quiero dormir aun…— en realidad si quería, estaba muy cansada. Pero mis ganas de estar con Inuyasha eran mayores.  
—Hey recuerda que sigo siendo tu niñero…— beso cortamente mis labios  
—Está bien… pero solo si vienes conmigo— le dije tomando su mano  
—No— contesto serio mientras que yo lo miraba extrañada —…Ahora tú te quedas conmigo…— camino hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama, se sentó mientras tiraba de mi mano para hacer que me sentara en sus piernas, sus labios volvieron a probar los míos mientras que con su mano izquierda proporcionaba ligeras caricias sobre mi espalda y su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la mía. Con mi mano libre comencé a despeinar su cabello.  
—Hey, Hey, Hey— dijo agitado separándose de mis labios —A dormir dije— soltó una carcajada  
—Tu comenzaste— me defendí igual riendo  
—Y tú que me sigues— dio un beso en mi mejilla  
—…es imposible no hacerlo— me puse de pie para luego sentarme en la cama y hacerme a un lado para que se acostara Inuyasha quien me miraba divertido —  
¬-¿De que te ríes?— le pregunte sonrojada  
—De nada…— entro debajo del cobertor y se acomodo mientras me tomaba de la cintura para apegarme a su cuerpo. Yo de igual manera lo abrace por la cintura y me recosté en su pecho el cual subía y bajaba por su respiración, de un momento a otro me quede completamente dormida.


	33. Saliendo'

Capitulo 34 - 'Saliendo'

Dos semanas después

— ¿Y cómo vas con Inuyasha?— pregunto divertida Sango  
—Pues bien…— conteste riendo —Aun seguimos 'saliendo'— hice comillas con mis dedos  
— ¿Aun?— dijo sorprendida  
—Si…— le conteste ahora algo cabizbaja —Pero no hablemos de mi— dije tratando de sonreír — ¿Y Miroku?— le pregunte subiendo y bajando rápidamente mis cejas  
— ¡Genial!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sango y Miroku tenían dos semanas de que habían comenzado a salir y una de novios.  
Me sentía muy feliz por ella, pero me hacía pensar mi situación con Inuyasha. Teníamos más de cuatro semanas de estar 'saliendo' cosa que me hacía pensar que, tal vez solo estaba conmigo para pasar el 'rato'. Pero ese pensamiento cambiaba por completo cuando estábamos juntos.  
— ¿Kag?— escuche que pronunciaban seguidamente mi nombre hasta que reaccione. Me había quedado pensando  
— ¿Si, si, si?— dije riendo mientras sacudía ligeramente mi cabeza  
— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunto Sango riendo —Últimamente estas muy distraída…—  
— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!— solté una carcajada  
— ¡Oh claro que no!— dijo sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de mi auto. Inuyasha me lo había regresado después de unas cuantas 'suplicas' muy a mi estilo.

Flashback

—Inu…— dije con la voz más tierna y delicada que pude hacer  
— ¿Qué pasa?— me pregunto despegando su mirada de la televisión para voltear a verme  
—Sabes…— le dije mientras hacía dibujos abstractos sobre su pecho —Extraño mucho mi auto— lo mire suplicante  
— ¿A si?— se acomodo en el sillón para envolverme mejor en sus brazos  
—Si— bese su mejilla  
—No lo sé…— dijo soltando una carcajada —Yo creo que aun no es suficiente castigo— levanto una de sus cejas para provocarme  
— ¡Inu!— alargue frunciendo mi ceño  
—Convénceme.  
Ahora yo levante mi delgada ceja izquierda mientras que el me miraba divertido esperando mi actuar.  
Quite sus brazos de mi y asi subir mis piernas al sillón para después ponerlas cada una a los costados de Inuyasha asi quedando yo sentada en las suyas teniéndolo de frente.  
Comencé a repartir besos inocentes por su mejilla, barbilla, nariz y frente.  
— ¿Me das mis llaves?— le pregunte sonriente pero este negó con la cabeza.  
Me acerque nuevamente pero ahora con solo un punto fijo. Sus labios. Con la punta de la lengua delinee el perfecto margen que los definía, después de jugar un poco con su labio inferior, acople nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Se mezclaban con un prefecto compas. Hasta que sin siquiera avisarle introduje mi lengua en su boca. La suya rápido fue al encuentro de la mía. Mientras que yo despeinaba su plateado cabello, el acariciaba mi cintura. Poco a poco me separe de sus labios, uniendo nuestras frentes pregunte de nuevo.  
— ¿Ya me las das?— pero este sin siquiera abrir los ojos hizo un sonido con la garganta para decirme que no.  
Reí y volví a acercarme lentamente a sus labios. Inuyasha, conforme fue sintiendo mi cercanía entre abría los labios para asi poderse acoplar perfectamente con los míos.  
Fui alejándome de sus labios, pero solo para dejar un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta su cuello, donde la 'inocencia' de los besos se fue perdiendo, degustaba el sabor de su suave piel, mientras daba ligeras mordidas a cada uno de los pequeños lunares que se esparcían por su mejilla y cuello. Su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse, cosa que solo me incitaba a poner más esmero en mi accionar.  
Aproveche el 'estado' en el que lo tenía y asi introducir dos dedos en una de las bolsas de su pantalón donde justamente traía las llaves, poco a poco fui sacándolas si que se diera cuenta pero antes de tenerlas por completo en mi poder, se dio cuenta.  
— ¡Hey!— dijo riendo  
—Anda regrésamelo— le volví a pedir y este finalmente cedió

Fin Flashback  
— ¡Kag!— volvió a reclamarme Sango  
— ¿Qué?— le conteste inocente  
— ¡Ves!— me dijo riendo — ¡Te volviste a quedar en tu mundo!  
—Lo siento— reí junto con ella  
—Sera mejor que te concentres o mejor me voy caminando— bromeo  
—Calla y ponte el cinturón de seguridad— le dije jugando  
Iríamos a casa de Sango a hacer el proyecto de biología asi que primero iríamos a comprar las cosas necesarias para nuestra maqueta del sistema respiratorio, y después a casa de Sango. Compramos todo lo necesario, y después de seis horas de arduo trabajo, terminamos de definir cada uno de los órganos que participan en la respiración.  
— ¿Kag segura que no te quieres quedar a cenar?— insistió una vez más la madre de Sango  
—Enserio muchas gracias, pero ya es algo tarde y no he avisado que me quedaría tanto tiempo.  
—Está bien, pero la próxima vez te quedas a cenar eh…— me dijo abrazándome  
—Muy bien— le conteste sonriente  
—Nos vemos el lunes— le dije a Sango antes de salir  
Subí a mi auto para conducir hacia casa, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba estacionando el automóvil en el porche de la casa.  
Tome mi bolsa y baje, apenas buscaba las llaves de la casa cuando la puerta se abrió

— ¡Hola!— le dije sonriente  
—Hola bonita…— me contesto Inuyasha galanmente haciéndome reír, camine hacia él y lo abrace, gustoso acepto mi abrazo pero después este se separo de mi — ¡Ven!— me dijo aceleradamente tomando mi mano para que entrara a la casa, cerró la puerta y luego comenzó a correr escaleras arriba  
— ¿Cual es la prisa Inu?— le pregunte extrañada. Dejo de correr cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación  
—Ponte aun más bonita… te invitaré a cenar— beso mis labios y luego me hizo entrar a mi habitación y rápidamente salió pero al parecer había olvidado algo ya que regreso —Tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa— me avisó, sonrió y volvió a salir.  
Aun sumamente extrañada por su comportamiento, decidí obedecerlo ya que nunca lograría comprenderlo. Reí tontamente en mi interior.  
Abrí la llave para que las gotas de agua se fueran templando, en unos segundos ya estaba comenzando a empañarse el gran espejo del baño, retire toda prenda de mi cuerpo para poder entrar. Las gotas tibias de agua mezcladas con el jabón se llevaban cualquier rastro de impureza de mi cuerpo. Inuyasha había dicho que no había prisa, asi que me tomaría mi tiempo, No tanto como para hacerlo desesperar, pero no me aceleraría.


	34. Novios

Antes de que lean, ruego que presten atención acá. Parte de lo que diré es importante.

Bien, no se que problema hubo ._. pero no se si este capitulo es 35 o 34 :L eso da importancia? lo que sea. Lo que vale es el indicador de capitulos que trae el FanFic. O sea el que a su lado derecho, sí, ese mismo. Bueno?:)

Por otro lado... ahah estaba en mi celular escuchando música y relajandome -.- y fui a Google, ya eh hecho esto. Y coloqué en el buscador 'Cony'Otaku' que es mi cuenta de FanFic. Y bien fui y revisé review de ahí mismo. Y apenas lei me paré y encendi el Note para actualizar :3 ya que me alagan por actualizar rápido :'D jeje entonces eso me motivó. Yo había dejado claro que subiría capitulo por semana... pero ñe. Por ustedes!3

Y otra cosa IMPORTANTE: Estaba buscando más adaptaciones... y encontré una SUPER BUENA! asi tan buena como para que lo hagan anime(? xDDD super buena.. pero yo siempre subo Fic, de acuerdo si ustedes quieren. ¿Que dicen quieren que suba otra adaptación? Todo depende, de si ustedes quieren, ammm eso sí.. ¡OJO! me demoraría en empezarlo a subir ¿Por qué? Simple, por que, por lo que eh leído aun no está terminado. El del niñero sí, por eso puedo subirlo sin problemas. Pero el otro no, entonces mi complejo es el que si empiezo a subirlo.. tal vez el o la escritora no siga escribiendo.. y yo no pueda subirlo... Asi que para que se animen.. tal vez en dos semanas empezaría con un capítulo de la nueva adaptación. Si ustedes quieren.

Eso era, ojala entiendan.. si tienen dudas.. ''REVIEW''3 Bien, las quiero... y los quiero(? Habrán hombres leyendo? sea asi o no... ñe los quiero._.3

* * *

Capitulo 35 - Novios. -Me vengo a colar jeje, este cap les encantará!- Eso adios._.

Después de unos minutos, me envolví en una toalla para poder salir a buscar que me pondría. Después de casi vaciar mi closet encontré un lindo vestido rosa palido, corto, unos zapatos de tacon de color café claro, un brazalete dorado y un bolso a juego con el vestido  
No muy convencida me vestí ya que no conocía la 'formalidad' del lugar al que iríamos, tal vez sería demasiado o tal vez muy poco.  
Deje mi cabello suelto como de costumbre, solo que esta vez agregue un poco de mousse para cabello, para que se formaran curvas más definidas. Después de maquillarme tome mi bolso, me mire una vez más en el espejo para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien y salí de la habitación.  
Me encontré con Inuyasha quien caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro con 'algo' de desesperación. Como siempre se veía perfecto, solo que esta vez vestía más formal, pero sin perder su estilo desordenado.  
— ¿Por qué los nervios Taisho?— le pregunte desde el umbral de la puerta  
Este rápidamente volteo a verme y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mí  
—Te ves hermosa— acaricio mi mejilla, la cual a estas alturas estaba más roja que tomate de temporada —Anda Vamos…— beso mis labios y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin soltar mi mano  
— ¿Y a dónde iremos?— le pregunte entrelazando nuestros dedos  
—No te diré…— canto como niño pequeño —Es sorpresa— subía y bajaba sus cejas rápidamente  
— ¡Inu!— alargue riendo  
—No te diré…— rio junto conmigo  
Llegamos al último escalón, estaba por caminar hacia la puerta pero Inuyasha no se movió y por ende yo tampoco ya que me tomaba de la mano.  
—Ven— me dijo caminando hacia la sala –Tal vez olvido algo- pensé sin entender, pero aun asi lo seguí, pasamos por el comedor hasta que llegamos al jardín  
— ¿Inu?— le pregunte bastante extrañada cuando abrió la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, Sin responderme nada siguió caminando. —Inu a que venimos a…— no pude terminar la oración, ya que quede completamente con lo que veía.  
El jardín estaba decorado con una serie de antorchas, que iluminaban de una manera increíble la pequeña y cuadrada mesa que estaba en el centro. La cubría un mantel color crema, sobre esta había un delgado jarrón donde había flores, y unas cuantas velas blancas decoraban la mesa, además de la cubertería de plata y copas.  
Seguía completamente anonadada sobre lo que miraban mis ojos, volteé sorprendida a ver a Inuyasha, quien me miraba expectante.  
— ¿T…Tú hiciste todo esto?— sonrió mostrándome su perfecta y deslumbrante dentadura — Es… es ¡hermoso!— le dije abrazándolo  
— ¿Te gusta?— me pregunto dando un beso en mi mejilla  
-No me gusta…-trage saliba— ¡Me encanta!— le respondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos para guiarlo hacia mis labios.

Pasamos horas platicando, sobre nosotros, sobre las cosas que nos gustaban y las que no, era increíble estar con él, parecía que el reloj no avanzaba. No cambiaría su compañía por absolutamente nada en el mundo.

Estaba tratando de controlar mi risa, después de los chistes que me contaba. Se puso de pie y me tendió su mano, ya que logre estabilizarme gustosa la tome e igualmente me puse de pie paso su mano libre por mi cintura mientras que yo pasaba la mía por su hombro hasta su nuca. Me apego a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de una música inexistente. Lo seguí ocultando mi rostro en su cuello aspirando ese exquisito y característico aroma.  
—Kagome — me separe de su cuello para poder verlo de frente  
— ¿Si?— le pregunte  
—Kagome— volvió a decir seguido de un suspiro —…Quiero que seas mi novia— tomo mi mano que se encontraba en su nuca para entrelazar nuestros dedos, mientras me miraba fijamente. Abrí mi boca sorprendida, su manera de 'pedirlo' era totalmente diferente, radical, única. Totalmente Inuyasha Taisho.  
—Y yo quiero que seas mi novio— le conteste con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en mi rostro  
— ¿Entonces?— regreso mis manos a su cuello — ¿Novio y novia?— paso sus manos por mi cintura dejándolas reposar sobre mi espalda  
—Me encanta la idea— susurre sobre sus labios, los cuales unos segundos después capturaron los míos, y asi fundirnos en un lento beso.  
Me estremecí debido a la fuerte corriente de aire que nos arroyó. Inuyasha inmediatamente se separo de mí para quitarse el saco y pásalo por mis hombros.  
— ¿Vamos adentro?— me pregunto acomodando un mechón de cabello que el viento se había encargado de desacomodar. Asentí con la cabeza

Inuyasha se encargó de apagar las antorchas, espere a que llegara a mi lado y lo abrace por la cintura, asi el paso un brazo por mis hombros. Caminamos hasta su habitación  
—Ya vengo— me dijo sacando su brazo de mis hombros cuando llegamos a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso lo tome del brazo tirándolo hacia mí  
Recorrió lentamente mi cintura con sus manos, seguía caminando hacia mí, hasta que la puerta me evito seguir retrocediendo más. Sonrió pícaramente sobre mis labios, y sin darle tiempo a decir palabra alguna, capture sus labios entre los míos, rodé su cuello con mis brazos para afianzarme mejor y evitar que escapara. Aunque seguramente no lo haría.  
Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, la intensidad del beso aumentaba. Su lengua con suma libertad recorría mi cavidad, las mortales caricias que brindaba en mi cintura y espalda me hacían estremecer por dentro.  
Saque una de mis manos de su cuello para buscar la perilla de la puerta, cuando logre abrirla, Inuyasha sin separarse de mis labios bajo un poco para después tomarme de las piernas y cargarme acomodándome en su cadera, me sujete de sus hombros mientras reía.  
—No te dejaría caer— me dijo sonriente mientras caminaba conmigo en sus brazos  
—Lo sé— le conteste segura regresando a sus labios.  
De un momento a otro, estaba recostada sobre el acolchado y Inuyasha estaba sobre mí sosteniendo su peso sobre su codo, para evitar dejarlo sobre mí. Por más que le decía que le decía que no era de cristal, se negaba a dejar su peso sobre mí.  
—No me quiebro— le dije riendo mientras ágilmente cambiaba de posición con el ahora dejándolo recostado, mientras yo me sentaba en su cadera  
Me incline para acercarme a sus labios y delinear el marco de estos con la punta de la lengua, mientras que comenzaba a jugar con los botones de su camisa, saque botón por botón de su respectivo ojal, me separe de sus labios y lo tome del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a mí, se enderezo de la cama para permitirme sacar ese -ahora- incomodísimo pedazo de tela. Y asi dejar al descubierto su bien marcado y tibio torso. Con las yemas de los dedos, delineé suavemente su definido abdomen.  
Tomo una de mis manos delicadamente y dio un beso en el torso de esta.  
—Me encantas— dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada le sonreí, introdujo sus manos por debajo del saco y las posiciono sobre mis hombros para luego deslizarlas por mis brazos y asi al mismo tiempo deshacerse del saco.

* * *

Acá en Chile, no conozco historias así ni parejas así... Será por que no eh encontrado amor? Ñe, tengo 13 nada más que eso xD y no, novios ahora no. Para que? Si cuando termine la universidad me iré a Japon o Corea a conseguir esposo... XDDDD

Me encantó el Cap. y a ustedes? se esperaban eso?:3


	35. Pasión

No voy a decir que este cap tiene Lemon :B por que no lo tiene, contiene ''pasión'' por eso es el nombre del titulo.

jajaj dejando aclarado eso, disfruten!3

* * *

Capitulo 36 – Pasión.

—Me encantas— dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada le sonreí, introdujo sus manos por debajo del saco y las posiciono sobre mis hombros para luego deslizarlas por mis brazos y así al mismo tiempo deshacerse del saco.  
El mismo tomo el saco y lo lanzo a un lado de la cama, coloco su mano en mi cuello ahora descubierto y comenzó a bajarla lentamente hasta mi clavícula.  
Me dedicaba a admirarlo, esos hermosos ojos almendrados, su cabello Café claro azabache desacomodado y sus labios rojos entreabiertos formando una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto una parte de su perfecta dentadura.  
Con mis piernas a sus costados, poco a poco me recosté sobre su pecho hundiendo mi cuello en su rostro, di un pequeño beso y subí a su oído  
—Tú también me encantas— le susurre sensualmente mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, posó sus manos en mis piernas, las subía y bajaba haciéndome estremecer por las caricias. Subió una por mi pierna, pasando por mis glúteos hasta mi espalda, dejo de subir cuando llego a su destino. El cierre de mi vestido.  
Sin alejarse de mis labios, bajaba el zíper con una desesperante lentitud, obviamente ese era su objetivo. Hacerme sufrir, Pero ya llegaría mi turno de vengarme.  
Finalmente el cierre estaba abajo completamente y yo me quemaba interiormente por sentir su piel en contacto con la mía.  
Nuevamente me senté en su cadera para poder sacarme el vestido, sin previo aviso Inuyasha lo tomo del borde y comenzó a subirlo, así que solamente puse mis manos en el aire y en un dos por tres el vestido había desaparecido.  
Me tomo de la cintura para apegarme nuevamente a su cuerpo, acción que claramente no rechazaría. De pronto me encontraba recostada mientras que Inuyasha devoraba mis labios.  
Lentamente lo separe de mis labios, su entrecejo se frunció levemente y su rostro tenia dibujado un enorme signo de interrogación.  
— ¿Pasa algo?— me pregunto aun algo agitado por el beso anterior  
—No es justo…— le dije seria  
— ¿Qué no es justo?— me preguntó riendo  
Sin decir una sola palabra, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y comencé a deslizarla hacia abajo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.  
Me dedico una picara sonrisa seguida de una carcajada, rápidamente me enderece dejándolo nuevamente mirando hacia el techo, di un fugaz beso en sus labios y con mi dedo índice recorrí su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar al metálico botón que se aseguraba mantener los pantalones en su lugar.  
Sacaba el botón de su lugar, pero luego en cuestión de segundos lo regresaba a su ojal, escuchaba las ligeras risas de Inuyasha quien ya estaba altamente 'desesperado' finalmente lo abrí, y baje el zíper con la misma lentitud con la que el había bajado el de mi vestido.  
— ¡Me estás haciendo sufrir! ¿Cierto?— estaba en lo correcto, pero además no había prisa, teníamos la noche por delante.  
Bajaba su pantalón, hasta que algo me lo impidió, ambos reímos tontamente al darnos cuenta de que Inuyasha aun continuaba con zapatos  
— ¡Eres un 'mata-pasión' Inu!— le dije ahogada en carcajadas mientras quitaba sus zapatos al igual que los calcetines, los cuales junto con el pantalón se esparcieron por algún lugar de su habitación  
— ¿Mata-pasión?— pregunto levantando una ceja —Eso está por verse…— agrego amenazantemente tomándome de las piernas, me levanto y luego me soltó para así dejarme caer sobre la cama  
— ¡Inu!— alargue riendo  
Sin darme tiempo de reclamarme por esa llave de lucha que me había aplicado, atrapo mis labios. Este beso era diferente a los demás, tenía más energía, pasión, desenfreno. De abrupto introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad, la recorría sin pudor alguno tal y como sus manos paseaban por todo mi cuerpo.  
La falta de oxigeno comenzaba a hacerse presente, mas Inuyasha no se separaba de mis labios y para ser sincera yo tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero si quería seguir disfrutando de MI NOVIO, tenía que hacerlo.  
Apenas me separe de sus labios trate de recuperar el aire vital perdido, Inuyasha se entretenía en mi cuello mientras yo me reponía. Pero fue completamente inútil ya que el placer que Inuyasha me brindaba con sus caricias en mi cuerpo, unidas a los besos y mordidas impartía en mi cuello, solo me aceleraban más.  
—Sabes… No es justo— susurro con su melodiosa voz en mi oído mientras que jugaba con los tirantes de mi sostén.  
—P…Pues hazlo… hazlo más justo— trate de hablar lo más claro posible pero me desconcentraba de sobremanera.  
Rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y giro haciéndome quedar sobre él, se divertía con el broche de mi sujetador. Hasta que finalmente decidió desabrocharlo mientras yo saboreaba esos labios ahora de doble grosor e intensidad de color. Me aparte de mi ahora 'vicio' para eliminar de la escena la penúltima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y asi dejar mi torso completamente desnudo.

* * *

Torso desnudo:$ jujujujuju XDDD


	36. Te amo

Me enojé LOL estaba terminando de repasar acá el Cap. hace meses que me terminé esta adaptación, decidi repasarla.. y NO HAY LEMON! es pasión.. el lemon.. es no se, mas fuerte:c ñe,será!

* * *

Capitulo 37 - Te amo.

Rodeo mi cintura con un brazo y giro haciéndome quedar sobre él, se divertía con el broche de mi sujetador. Hasta que finalmente decidió desabrocharlo mientras yo saboreaba esos labios ahora de doble grosor e intensidad de color. Me aparte de mi ahora 'vicio' para eliminar de la escena la penúltima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y asi dejar mi torso completamente desnudo  
Después de recorrer con la mirada, cada centímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo, posicionó sus manos en mi cadera, estas se desviaban a mi abdomen subiendo por este hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear parsimoniosamente. Sus caricias, masajes, roces, todo. Simplemente todo lo que hacía me volvía completamente loca. A consecuencia del placer, me sujete de su pecho mientras que encorvaba la espalda y echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Beso la loma de mis pechos al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura y asi girar lentamente y recostarme con suma delicadeza sobre el acolchado, acoplo su perfecta anatomía a la mía, el sentir su tibia y tersa piel sobre la mía era completamente delirante. Sus manos seguían recorriéndome completa, mientras que nuestros labios estaban fundidos en una apasionado beso. No podía evitar que pequeños gemidos se colaran por mis labios sobre los de Inuyasha, sus mortales caricias eran las culpables. Sin embargo estos solo incitaban a Inuyasha a poner más esmero en su 'tarea'.  
Bajo sus besos por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, para depositar en este, cálidos y húmedos besos, de vez en cuando hincaba sus dientes para dar suaves mordidas, las cuales lejos de producirme dolor, solo aumentaban mi éxtasis. Pero lo que simplemente me hacia enloquecer, lo que provocaba una guerra de hormonas en mi interior, era cuando deslizaba su lengua por mi piel. La mescla de sensaciones que Inuyasha me producía con solo hablarme, darme un beso o una caricia era lo mejor que podía existir.  
Ya no aguantaba más, agradecía de sobre manera que la casa estuviera completamente vacía, mi ansiedad aumentaba., Los labios de Inuyasha se mesclaban con los míos cuando comencé a jugar con el elástico de sus bóxer haciendo caricias sumamente delicadas, este se quedo estático, cerrando los ojos al mismo que mordía su labio inferior.  
Decidida comencé a bajar esa última y azul prenda que cubría su cuerpo, Inuyasha rápidamente abrió los ojos y tomo mi mano.  
—Kagome si tu…— comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente  
—…Si estoy lista— lo interrumpí mientras que acariciaba su mejilla, me acerque para besar sus labios —Quiero que seas tú— susurre sobre sus labios para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Me miraba entre tierno y pensativo pero después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Regreso a mis labios para darme un beso lleno de sentimiento, completamente alucínate.  
—Sera un honor— susurro en mi oído mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Mientras que yo continuaba lo que me había interrumpido, Inuyasha me ayudo a deshacerme de la prenda restante sobre mi cuerpo y asi dejarla sobre el piso junto con toda nuestra ropa.  
Inuyasha se estiro hacia los cajones que estaban a un lado de la cama, abrió el cajón inferior y de este saco un pequeño sobrecito negro.  
— ¿Segura?— pregunto acomodándose entre mis piernas  
—…Completamente— le respondí más que segura, pase mis manos por su cabello atrayéndolo a mis labios.  
Poco a poco sentí como nuestras anatomías se convertían en una sola, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y me separe solo unos milímetros de los labios de Inuyasha, ya que un fuerte dolor se apodero de mi entrepierna, tanto que no pude evitar enterrar mis uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha.  
—Kagome… ¿qu…quieres que me detenga?— me pregunto, seguramente porque había notado mi gesto, mas sin abrir los ojos y sin suavizar mis facciones negué con la cabeza. Coloco una de sus manos en mi cadera para comenzar con suaves embestidas, de un momento a otro el fuerte dolor se transformo en placer puro, al igual que sus movimientos comenzaban a tomar mayor velocidad e intensidad.  
Abrí mis ojos para poder ver el rostro de Inuyasha, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mordía su labio inferior y una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo.  
Era demasiado lo que sentía que se desbordaba de mi en forma de pequeños gemidos, los cuales Inuyasha atrapaba con sus labios.  
Sentí como una serie de corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo desde las puntas de mis pies hasta la cabeza, mis músculos se contrarían, nuevamente su espalda fue víctima de mis uñas. Habíamos llegado a la 'sima'.  
Inuyasha completamente rendido se acomodo a mi lado ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, nuestras respiraciones estaban más que agitadas.  
—T…Te am… Te amo— susurro Inuyasha entrecortado en mi oído envolviéndome entre sus brazo.

* * *

''Sobresito negro'' ._. hay condones de colores? XDDDD perdon -w- pero ahaha sigo siendo algo inocente(?


	37. ¿Tía?

Llegue! jaja les avisaré algo... Bien entro a clases este 27 :c y acabo de llegar, pues fui a un lugar a hablar con un profe.. tomaré clases de guitarra lml entonces.. en afinar la guitarra y todo, esto empezaría este Jueves y no se bien los horarios.. no se si eso complicaría.. imaginen este me gradúo de 8° básico (En chile) Para otro países creo que es ''Primaria(?'' creo... pues me esforzaré mas en mis estudios;

Colegio 50% + Diversión(General) 20% + Guitarra 30% ... Entienden? entonces haré lo posible.. por subir fanfic y todo eso =)

DISFRUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEN !3

* * *

Capitulo 38 - ¿Tía?

—T…Te am… Te amo— susurro Inuyasha entrecortado en mí oído envolviéndome entre sus brazos  
—Yo también… te amo— me acurruque en su pecho el cual seguía contraendose por la urgencia de llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno.

Un ligero cosquilleo en mi espalda muy cerca de mi hombro izquierdo, hizo que me comenzara a despertar, no quería abrir los ojos, aun quería seguir durmiendo, pero el recordar que seguramente sería Inuyasha el culpable de las caricias, me incitó a abrir los ojos.  
Efectivamente al abrir mis ojos me encontré con Inuyasha recostado de lado, recargando su cabeza en su mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi espalda.  
—Hola— dije sonriente  
—Buenos días— me contesto Inuyasha depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla  
— ¿Llevas mucho despierto?— pregunte frotando mis ojos, ya que se notaba la humedad en su cabello  
—No— respondió —Hace poco desperté y tome una ducha— acomodo detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello que se había colado a mi rostro — ¿Como dormiste?— me pregunto sonriente, solté una tímida risa y no pude evitar sonrojarme  
—Estupendamente— le conteste escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y me tomo de la barbilla para atraerme a sus labios y asi besarme de una manera sumamente lenta.  
— ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?— pregunto a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mis labios  
—Quiero estar contigo— le respondí sonriente, pero el agacho un poco su cabeza subiendo pícaramente su ceja izquierda, sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa característica de él — ¡Inu!— alargue su nombre riendo —Eres un mal pensado— di un suave codazo en su estomago y este comenzó a reír a carcajadas  
—Es broma linda— seguía riendo  
—Iré a darme una ducha— le dije besando fugazmente sus labios, sujete bien la sabana para envolverme en esta aun más, ya que rodeé mi cuerpo con esta semejando un vestido strapless, me puse de rodillas sobre la cama para bajar de esta, pero Inuyasha estaba sobre la sabana y no me dejaba tomarla toda.  
—Para que la quieres— riendo me tomo de la cintura haciéndome caer sobre su pecho —No es nada que no haya visto— mordió su labio inferior mirándome fijamente  
—Eres un tonto— le dije soltando una carcajada mientras me escondía en la sabana, Inuyasha se unió a mis risas y sin soltarme giro para dejarme ahora debajo de él. Quito la sabana la cual cubría mi sonrojado rostro. Con el torso de su dedo índice acaricio mi mejilla, se acerco lentamente para atrapar mis labios entre los suyos, para comenzar con un dulce beso, lo empuje suavemente para que girara y quedar yo sobre él, asi lo hizo.  
Me separe lentamente de sus labios, claramente sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría después.  
—Te amo— le dije seguido de un rápido y cortó beso en sus labios, me puse de pie y corrí hacia la puerta aun con mi 'vestido' hecho de la tela blanca.  
— ¡Hey no te vayas!— replico Inuyasha riendo ante mi huida  
Salí riendo de la habitación de Inuyasha, pero me encontré con alguien con quien la verdad no esperaba ver y mucho menos en las condiciones que me encontraba.  
— ¿Tía Kaede?— seguramente estaba pálida, mientras que esta me miraba divertida. Era la hermana mas chica de mi madre, algunos treinta años tendría.  
— ¿Pero qué paso?— separo en silabas riendo  
—Eh yo… yo…— los nervios no me dejaban hablar, ¡Que iba a decirle!  
—Kag voy a…— Inuyasha salió hablando de la habitación, pero de inmediato callo cuando se topo con la incomodo momento que estaba pasando. Avergonzado sonrió forzadamente y camino hacia atrás para entrar a la habitación. Agradecí infinitamente que al menos el traía unos shorts.  
—Oh…— dijo tratando de no reír, pero yo no pude evitarlo tape mi rostro con una mano ya que con la otra sujetaba la sabana y reí nerviosa.  
— ¿Y como estas tía?— dije riendo, aunque en este momento no había nada que deseara mas que un poso se abriera en el piso y me tragara.  
—Cállate y ve a vestirte…— dijo soltando una carcajada, afortunadamente mi relación con ella era muy buena, Asi que trataría de convencerla de que no dijera nada.  
Hice caso a su indicación y camine a mi habitación para ponerme algo más presentable.

* * *

LOOOOOOOL jaja no hay nada mejor que después de una noche.. llegue tu tia:B


	38. Bonita Pareja

Capitulo 39 - Bonita Pareja.

— ¿Entonces?— pregunté algo insegura poniéndome de pie.  
—Hay Kag- suspiró —No voy a decir nada— inmediatamente una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro —A menos que me pregunten algo, no hablaré pero no mentiré— agregó rápidamente. Sólo le sonreía inmensamente agradecida, mientras que Inuyasha continuaba con su neutra mirada. No me agradaba mucho, que estuviera así, la mayoría del tiempo sonreía, aunque no podría pedir que estuviera de lo más feliz con 'esto' que nos había pasado.

Mi tía se quedó un buen rato, Inuyasha comenzaba a tomar un poco de confianza. Yo le contaba a mi tía como nos llevamos antes y ella me escuchaba divertida. Inuyasha se limitaba a reír en algunas partes de la historia mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.  
—Bueno chicos— dijo la tía Kaede mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida por nosotros dos. —Tengo que aceptar que hacen muy linda pareja— sonrió —Pero...— quitó su sonrisa por una mirada amenazante —Apenas pongan tus padres un pie sobre esta casa, le dicen lo de ustedes— asentí con la cabeza despidiendome de ella.

Antes de salir por la puerta hizo una seña con sus dedos, índice y medio señalando sus ojos y luego los de Inuyasha, como indicando que lo observaría, Inuyasha soltó una carcajada e hizo el mismo movimiento solo que apuntó sus ojos y luego hacia mí.  
Apenas subió a su auto y cerré la puerta de la casa, tomé a Inuyasha de la mano y caminé hacia la sala seguida por él.

— ¿Oíste?— le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Hacemos una linda pareja— entrelacé nuestros dedos mientras unía las puntas de nuestras narices.  
— ¿Linda?— soltó una carcajada —Muy linda pareja— remarcó la primer palabra, y rápidamente me tomó de la cintura y se dejó caer en el sillón así yo quedando en sus piernas, ambos reíamos mientras que yo ocultaba mi rostro en su cuello. Donde en su 'manzana' deposite un cálido beso, para después acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro.  
—Me gusta mucho estar contigo— le susurré jugando con los dedos de su mano  
—Y a mí me gusta que te guste estar conmigo porque me gusta estar contigo— dijo rápidamente haciéndome soltar una enorme carcajada.  
— ¡Pero qué trabalenguas acabas de decir!— no podía parar de reír.  
— Te amo Kag— dijo siguiendo mis risas para después mirar mis ojos fijamente. Mi mirada vagaba de sus ojos a sus labios, regresaba a los primeros y luego volvía a bajar. Hasta que Inuyasha acortó la distancia entre nosotros y así fundiéndonos en un perfecto beso. Con su mano acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla mientras que con la otra me sostenía por la cintura ya que aún me encontraba en sus piernas.  
— Ayer fue un día maravilloso — dijo él con un tono de seducción.  
— Demasiado — dije haciendo una mirada sexy.  
— ¿Me describes el día de ayer? —  
— Para que describir lo que hicimos, si basta con decir que te besé hasta la sombra — dije sexy.  
Inuyasha lanzó una gran carcajada y pensó: esa chica era perfecta, me hipnotiza..  
— ¿Vemos una película?— le pregunté sobre sus labios.  
—Lo que tú digas hermosa— me contestó para después volver a atrapar mis labios, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro ante sus deliciosos besos y sentí como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Tú eliges la película— señalé la repisa llena de DVD's, me puse de pie pero Inuyasha me tomó de la mano haciéndome regresar hacia él. Besó nuevamente mis labios y me guiñó galanmente un ojo para después dejarme ir.

Caminé aun riendo hacia la cocina, busqué en unas de las repisas de la alacena y encontré un paquete de palomitas de maíz. Las tomé despojándolas de su empaque, para seguido colocarlo en el microondas. Presioné dos minutos y estas comenzaron a girar en el interior de este mientras que los pequeños estallidos sonaban dentro de la bolsa de papel...

Me dirige al refrigerador, tome una lata de refresco para Inuyasha y un bote de agua para mí, busqué un recipiente profundo donde pudieran caber todas las palomitas. Después del sonoro pitido del electrodoméstico, saqué la bolsa para vaciarla sobre el recipiente. Como pude tomé las bebidas, después las bebidas y caminé hacia la sala nuevamente donde Inuyasha se encontraba sentado con el control del DVD en sus manos. Al verme pasar con todo en las manos rápido se aproximó a mí para ayudarme. Tomó el recipiente y las bebidas quedando ahora él con todo. Ambos reímos ya que era lo mismo.  
Volví a tomar las bebidas y las dejé sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro. Inuyasha se sentó, puso el recipiente sobre sus piernas y palmeó el sillón para que me sentara junto a él.  
—Claro, ahora prefieres a las palomitas— le dije tratando de fingir estar ofendida pero una risa se me escapó.  
—Eso quisieran ellas— dijo riendo tomando mi mano para hacer que me sentara con él…

* * *

awww que lindos! 3 odio lo cursi.. pero cuando es InuXKag. soy una cursi de primera XDDDD


	39. Sorpresa

Capítulo 4O - Sorpresa.

Solté una carcajada y me senté a su lado, el rápidamente paso su brazo sobre mis hombros, acople mi anatomía a la suya y acomode mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Giro e inclino su cabeza para poder verme, le sonreí y bese fugazmente sus labios. Regreso su mirada hacia el televisor y presiono un botón del control.  
Los cortos incluidos en el DVD comenzaron, seguía sin saber cuál era la película que había elegido hasta que apareció el menú principal.  
— ¿The Notebook?— pregunte soltando una risita(en español es conocida como: ´´Diario de una pasión… digo, para el que no la ha visto… como yo)  
— ¿Que tiene? Es la primera que vi— dijo sin entender — ¿La cambio?— me pregunto a punto de levantarse  
— ¿Nunca la has visto?— le pregunte impresionada haciéndolo regresar y que no se pusiera de pie  
—Noup— contesto acomodándose de nuevo  
—INUYASHA ¡cómo es posible eso! ¡Todo mundo conoce esa película!— volví a reír  
— ¿Tan buena es?  
—Solo ponla— le dije besando su mejilla  
La película inicio, al inicio Inuyasha parecía aburrido. Y con obvia razón tenía al chico más inquieto que conozco sentado mirando una película de romance y drama.  
La película iba a mediación, el recipiente de las palomitas ya estaba vacío y Justin se entretenía jugando con mi cabello  
— ¡Inuyasha!— alargue abrazándolo  
— ¿Qué?— dijo en el mismo tono que yo  
—Ponle atención— golpe levemente en su estomago  
—Estoy poniendo atención, pero tú tienes la culpa de que me distraiga— dio un beso en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Finalmente logre que le pusiera atención pero aun asi seguía jugando con mi cabello.  
—Ahh— bufamos cuando se escuchó el sonido del teléfono  
—Yo contesto— le dije poniéndome de pie, ya que seguramente eran mis padres. Y así fue era mi padre, me pregunto que por qué no había respondió el teléfono, yo solo le dije que estábamos afuera en el jardín y no escuche el teléfono. Después de todo era cierto. Hable con mi madre y hasta con la pequeña Kanna(no me acuerdo el nombre de la hermana… y no tengo el cap 1 en el pc xD) quien decía que no me extrañaba en lo absoluto, pero una pequeña risita por parte de ella me indico que era mentira.  
Camine de nuevo a la sala cuando termino la llamada, reí al encontrarme con Inuyasha perdido en el televisor, volteo a verme con la boca abierta. La película había terminado.  
—Ósea que ellos… ella… el…— balbuceo enternecido, camine hacia el sofá y me senté abrazándome a su torso  
— ¿Te gusto?—¨le pregunte riendo  
—mm… no tanto como me gustas tú— tomo mi barbilla para suavemente subir mi rostro y asi unir nuestros labios— ¿Quién era?— me pregunto separándose de mis labios  
—Mis padres  
— ¿Todo bien?  
—Todo bien.

El tiempo pasaba, digamos muy rápido. Estando con Inuyasha era más que especial. Su forma divertida y a la vez tierna de ser me volvía loca. Estábamos todo el tiempo juntos el me llevaba al colegio y pasaba por mí. Por más que le decía que no era necesario él insistía en hacerlo.

— ¡Hoy cumplo dos meses con Inuyasha!— le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Sango  
—Ya lo sabía— dijo riendo —Tienes dos semanas hablando de eso  
— ¡Hey!— alargue riendo  
— ¿Y qué van a hacer?— me pregunto  
—Pues no lo sé, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, pero no dijo nada más— en realidad no tenía ni la mínima idea de cuál era su 'sorpresa' ya que incluso me pido que si podía irme al colegio en mi auto, ya que tenía que hacer un par de 'cosas.  
EL receso termino y yo aún seguía preguntándome que es lo que prepararía Inuyasha, las clases demoraban una eternidad, incluso me lleve algunos retos por parte de los maestros quienes me pedían que me concentrara y dejara 'mi mundo  
Finalmente toco el timbre de salida, tome mis libros y los metí en mi bolso, espere a Sango y juntas salimos.  
Caminábamos de lo más tranquilas, cuando sentí que alguien por detrás me abrazaba por la cintura y me levantaba para luego girar rápidamente  
— ¡Miroku!— grite mientras este seguía girando conmigo, él sabía que detestaba enormemente que hiciera eso. Cosa que lo motivaba aún más a realizarlo. — ¡Bájame!— le dije entre risas  
—Ahora entiendo porque tus novias terminaban tan rápido contigo— le dijo Sango levantando una ceja.  
— ¡Sango esta celosa!— cante haciéndola soltar una carcajada  
—Tú sabes que te amo— le dijo Miroku a su novia abrazándola—Pero Kag es como mi hermana— dijo abrazándome a mí también  
Antes de que Miroku se cambiara de casa, cuando salía con una chica, a la semana dejaban de salir, ya que no soportaban la forma en la que nosotros nos llevábamos. Pero Sango sabía muy bien que no pasaba de una amistad y sentimiento de hermandad.  
— ¿Y eso que hoy no viene por ti?— pregunto mirando al frente  
—Dijo que tenía que hacer unas 'cosas'— hice comillas en la última palabra  
—No entiendo porque sales con el— dijo haciendo cara de repulsión.  
Después de casi tres meses no había logrado que Inuyasha y Miroku se llevaran bien. Simplemente al verse a algunos metros de distancia ambos se 'obsequiaban' miradas asesinas


	40. La sorpresa menos esperada

Capitulo 41 - La sorpresa menos esperada.

— ¡Miroku!— alargue riendo —Es que… es que él es increíble— dije seguido de un suspiro  
—Si claro 'increíble'— era bastante notorio su sarcasmo —Creo que 'idiota' le queda mejor— volteé a verlo fulminantemente y vi como Sango le enteraba el codo en sus costillas  
— ¿Quien está saliendo con él? ¿Tu o ella?— me defendió Sango  
—Si lo sé… pero él no termina de agradarme para Kag — agito mi cabello  
— ¡Hey!— ahora yo lo golpe —Deberían de conocerse más…— le dije sonriente —En realidad él me hace feliz— me detuve para sacar las llaves de mi auto ya que habíamos llegado a este, pero en lugar de buscarlas seguí hablando —Es tierno, divertido, cariñoso…  
— ¡Basta chica! ¡Qué comenzaras a tirar baba!— riendo Sango me interrumpió, cosa que agradezco si no hubiera seguido asi por horas  
—Pues más vale que no se pase de 'cariñoso' si no yo iré ha darle 'cariño' a mi manera.  
—Hey no te metas con mi novio, tú tienes a Sango— le dije soltando una carcajada, obviamente no se refería a esa clase de cariño. Entendí claramente el 'sabes a que me refiero' que me decía con su mirada. Lo abrace a el y despues a mi amiga —Nos vemos mañana— les dije sonriente mientras buscaba mis llaves, ellos se fueron en el auto de Miroku. Después de cerca de diez minutos de buscar las llaves, las encontré al fondo de mi bolsa.  
Subí al auto para conducir hacia casa, cuando me puse a pensar que no había comprado nada para Inuyasha, y seguramente el había preparado algo especial.  
Cambie de dirección hacia el centro comercial, estacione el auto, tome mi bolso y baje. A la velocidad de la luz recorrí el centro comercial en busca de algo, pero no lograba decidirme, estaba entre una camisa y una loción. Pero ninguno me convencía.  
Regresaba a la tienda donde había visto la loción, pero pase por una joyería y vi un hermoso dije de plata en forma de corazón, el típico que se divide convirtiéndose en dos.  
Entre a la joyería y pregunte por él, me dijeron el precio y afortunadamente entraba en mi presupuesto, al momento le grababan iniciales o lo que quieras que llevara y además venía con todo y cadenas. Solo pague un extra por otra cadena, así la de Inuyasha. sería un poco más larga y más gruesa. La que sería mía, tenía una 'I'grabada y el de Inuyasha una 'K'  
Pague con mi tarjeta de débito, seguramente mi padre me preguntaría en que había utilizado mi dinero, pero eso no importaba ahora.  
La mujer que me atendía guardo la cadena de Inuyasha en una pequeña caja blanca con plateado.  
Ya en el auto tome mi cadena y la coloque sobre mi cuello pero la escondí debajo de mi blusa.  
Partí hacia la casa, el auto de Inuyasha estaba en el porche, así que obviamente estaba en la casa, tome la caja y mi bolsa.

No se escuchaba ningún ruido, seguramente estaba arriba. De todos modos lo busque en la sala, pero no estaba, estaba por subir cuando escuche un fuerte ruido en la cocina como si algo se hubiera caído.  
— ¿Inu?— pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar a esta, Inuyasha salió rápidamente  
— ¡Hey!— dijo algo ¿nervioso? mientras se pasaba la mano rápidamente por el cabello  
— ¿Estas bien?— le pregunte aunque claramente no estaba bien su nerviosismo se notaba a kilómetros  
—S...si ¿y tú?— no pude evitar soltar una carcajada  
—Inuyasha enserio estas...— no pude terminar de decir la oración, cuando logre ver a Kikyo, saliendo de la cocina. La sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció rápidamente al notar el intenso color rojo de los labios de la tipa, y no precisamente era de lápiz labial.  
—Hasta luego lindo— se dirijo a Inuyasha y beso su mejilla, contuve mis ganas de arrancarle las extensiones de cabello y sostuve mi aniquilante mirada sobre Inuyasha  
—Kag no es lo que estás pensando— comenzó a hablar aceleradamente, solo espere a que la "ex novia" de Inuyasha saliera de la casa.  
—No me expliques nada— cerré mis ojos fuertemente para tratar de controlar mi enojo —Todo es más que obvio— lance fuertemente la pequeña caja hacia su pecho.

* * *

KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PORQUE! AHAH los deje con la duda :3


	41. ¿Papá, mamá?

Capitulo 42 - ¿Papá, mamá?

Pero como era de esperarse la atrapo, rápido comencé a subir las escaleras  
—Kag déjame explicarte— corrió detrás de mí y me sujeto del brazo evitando que siguiera caminando  
—Suéltame ahora mismo— le dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo  
—Por favor escúchame— insistió pero simplemente tire mi mano fuertemente haciendo que me soltara, seguí caminando ignorando los llamados de Inuyasha.  
Llegue a mi habitación y la cerré recargándome en esta, por más que trataba de contener las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, no logre hacerlo más y estas cayeron empapando mi rostro. Me sentía tan estúpida, tan utilizada.  
¿Cómo podía haberme hecho eso?  
—Hermosa ábreme— escuche detrás de la puerta seguido de dos golpes en la puerta, me deslice aun recargada en esta hasta que llegue al piso  
—Vete Inuyasha— mi voz se entrecortaba  
—Princesa por favor no llores déjame explicarte— se dio cuenta del sentimiento en mi voz  
— ¿Que no llore?— reí amargamente — ¿Qué quieres que haga INUYASHA TAISHO, que este muerta de la risa, o que haga de cuenta de que nada paso?— las lágrimas aumentaban al igual que el dolor que tenía en el pecho  
—Ábreme y déjame explicarte.— pidió nuevamente pero no le respondí, no le abriría. ¡Me había engañado! ¡En mi propia casa! y todavía se atrevía a decirme que no llorara. Miroku tenía toda la razón. Es un idiota.  
Rápido llego a mi mente Miroku, si se enteraba de esto, no demoraría en matarlo. Aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, yo misma podría hacerlo con toda la rabia que se había creado en mi interior. Obviamente ni él ni Sango podrían enterarse.  
—Tienes que escucharme yo llegue y...— comenzó a tratar de explicar pero otras voces lo interrumpieron  
— ¡Kag Volvimos!— ¿eran mis padres?  
Inmediatamente limpie mis lágrimas, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta. Hay seguía Inuyasha estaba igual de sorprendido que yo,  
—Son tus padres— se acercó para tomar mi mano pero retrocedí  
—Pero en que buen momento llegaron— dije fríamente —Así no tendré que explicar nada— llene mis pulmones con oxígeno mientras trataba de mantener la frente en alto  
— ¿C...cómo?— preguntó sin entender  
—Entre tú y yo no paso... y no hay absolutamente nada— hacia un gran esfuerzo por no desmoronarme y llorar sin parar, me dolía enormemente.  
—No Kag, tu sabes que te amo y nunca podría herirte, déjame explicarte— volvió a acercarse a mi  
—Déjame— lo que sentía era imposible de explicar, sentía unas fuertes punzadas en el estómago y en el pecho y lo que era peor no podía contener más las lágrimas. Las limpie con rabia nuevamente y le saque la vuelta, pero roso su mano con la mía y la tomo delicadamente  
—No me hagas esto— susurro en tono de suplica  
—Yo no hice nada— ¿cuándo habíamos cambiado de papeles y ahora la mala de la historia era yo? —Cuando yo te decía que te amaba, no jugaba— mi intento por qué no se quebrara mi voz era inútil. Hice que me soltara y camine por el pasillo, hacia un enorme esfuerzo para controlar mi respiración y lágrimas. Llegue a las escaleras y logre ver a mis padres y a Rin. Cambie mi deprimente rostro por una forzada sonrisa, me alegraba mucho que ellos estuvieran de vuelta. Así que Inuyasha se iría junto con todas sus malditas farsas.

* * *

AHA que mal:c lloremos? XDDDD


	42. Te vas

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH XDDDD ahora habrán problemas... ¿Qué? creían que todo sería pasión y color de rosa ? ¬¬ XDD jaja disfruten, tomen helado y pañuelos... pueden llorar(?

* * *

Capitulo 43 - Te vas.

— ¡Volvieron!— alargue mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras — ¿Por qué no llamaron o avisaron?— pregunte mientras abrazaba a cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia  
—Decidimos darte la sorpresa— dijo mi padre  
— ¿Estabas llorando?— pregunto preocupadamente mi madre  
—Eh... es que ya los extrañaba, me gano la emoción— mentí  
— ¡Hay hija!— agrego enternecida volviéndome a abrazar  
— ¡Inuyasha!— saludo mi padre a Inuyasha quien venía bajando las escaleras — ¿No te ocasiono problemas?—  
—No, ninguno en absoluto— mintió, claro que le había causado muchos problemas  
— ¿Seguro?— pregunto incrédula mi madre —Esperemos que así siga, sin causar problemas—  
—Bueno, iré a tomar mis cosas...— dijo Inuyasha con una forzada sonrisa  
— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer?— le dijo mi padre en tono de invitación  
— ¡No!— lo interrumpí rápidamente, ocasionando que mis padres voltearan a verme sin comprender mi reacción —Su novia lo está esperando, creo que será mejor que se valla— claramente no hablaba de mi —No quieres hacerla esperar ¿cierto?  
—S...Si será mejor que me valla...— paso su mano por su cabello despeinándolo con cierto nerviosismo, dio la media vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras.  
Me destrozaba, me aniquilaba, me rompía aún más el corazón que se fuera. Deseaba tanto tomar todo mi orgullo y enterrarlo bajo tierra, y así poderme lanzar a sus brazos sin importarme lo que había hecho. Más me era completamente imposible intentar hacer eso.  
— ¡Ya me extrañabas!— me dirige a Rin mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos — ¡Por eso regresaste!— ella solo gritaba y se reía a carcajadas  
— ¡Claro que no!— decía entre carcajadas — ¿Sabes que me dijo mami?— dijo mientras la bajaba  
— ¿Qué? ¿qué te dijo?— le pregunte mientras caminaba con ella a la sala  
— ¡Me va a comprar un perrito!— dijo emocionada  
— ¿Un perrito?— le pregunte fingiendo mucha emoción ya que así ella se emocionaba aún mas  
— ¡Sí!— sonreía de oreja a oreja — ¡Y le voy a poner Pelusa!— solté una carcajada — ¡Hey! ¿por qué te ríes?— frunció su rubio ceño  
—Pues porque yo creo que 'Pelusa' es nombre como de gato ¿no crees?— le dije aunque que nombre se podía esperar de una pequeña niña de seis años  
— ¡A mí me gusta Pelusa!  
—Está bien, Pelusa es un nombre lindo— le dije riendo, si otras fueran las circunstancias, seguramente la habría hecho enojar. Pero no tenía ánimos ni siquiera de molestarla.  
— ¿Kag puedes ayudarme con las maletas de Rin?— me llamo mi madre, solo le respondí que si  
Fui a la entrada para tomar las maletas y subirlas a su habitación las tome mientras que Kanna no paraba de hablar sobre la que sería su nueva mascota.  
Camine hacia las escaleras con las maletas y me topé con Inuyasha quien ya traía la suya, su mirada se encontró con la mía.  
-Kag por favor...— olímpicamente lo ignore y seguí subiendo las escaleras.  
El dolor en mi pecho era incontenible, respirando profundamente deje las maletas en la habitación de Rin.  
Pase toda la tarde con mis padres y Rin, me platicaron de como la habían pasado allá, y que ahora podrían manejar la empresa desde acá, sin necesidad de abandonarme o cambiarme de colegio.  
Cerca de las diez de la noche, cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación. Me cambie y me senté en la cama, me sentía sola. Por tres meses no nos habíamos separado, más que por el tiempo que estaba en el colegio. Pero fuera de ahí siempre estábamos juntos. Subí mi mano a mi pecho y tome el pequeño dije con la letra 'I', no pude evitarlo y una lágrima volvió a caer.  
Era increíble como seguían saliendo. Por un momento pensé en quitarme la cadena, mas no lo hice. Acomode las sabanas para meterme debajo de estas. Me estire para apagar la lámpara que estaba en la pequeña mesa de noche, y no pude evitar mirar las fotos que hace poco nos habíamos tomado en el parque de diversiones. Todo parecía ponerse intencionalmente para recordarme a él. Tome la tira de fotografías, y en automático las acaricie.  
La regrese a la mesa de noche solo que esta vez debajo de un libro y así evitar volver a verla.  
Tome una almohada para envolverla con mis brazos, me hacía tanta falta. Me había acostumbrado tanto a él. Sus grandes brazos envolviéndome haciéndome sentir segura, Su respiración chocando con mi cabello y su delicioso aroma inundando mis pulmones. Lo amaba más de lo que creía.  
Pero todo había terminado. Tal vez para él ni siquiera había comenzado. Tal vez había sido una forma para entretenerse por el tiempo que estaría aquí. Sin darme cuenta había dejado la almohada llena de lágrimas, limpie mi rostro y gire la almohada. Cerré mis ojos y de un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño...

* * *

Dan ganas de llorar? y sobre todo en el dia de los enamorados xDDD


	43. Lágrimas

Capítulo 44 - Lágrimas.

Me desperté ante el sonido de mi despertador, esta vez no eran las caricias de Inuyasha las que me despertaban. - ¡Basta!- mi voz interna me reclamo. Yo sola me lastimaba recordándolo a cada momento.  
Entre al baño y deje correr el agua para que su temperatura se estabilizara, mientras eso sucedía me dirige al closet, tome lo primero que vi. No tenía ánimos de ponerme a buscar algún conjunto. Deje mi ropa sobre la cama y regrese a la regadera.  
Si por mi fuera, me hubiera quedado por horas en la ducha, pero mi vida no había terminado solo porque Inuyasha ya no está en ella.  
Termine de vestirme y tome mi bolsa, aun no muy segura, salí de mi habitación  
¡Ya me voy!— avise desde la puerta.  
Salí de la casa y subí a mi auto, aún no había pensado en que diría, ya seguramente Sango me preguntara sobre lo sucedió ayer, Pero no podía contarle la verdad ya que si no le decía a Miroku ella misma iría a buscar a Inuyasha para aniquilarlo.  
—Inuyasha Yukiteru Taisho te mereces que le cuente a Miroku— hablaba conmigo misma —Pero no puedo hacerlo— suspire profundamente

Llegue al colegio, afortunadamente era algo tarde, por lo que todos estaban en los salones, así no me encontraría con Miroku, y en el salón seria más fácil evitar las preguntas de Sango.  
Entre al edificio, los pasillos estaban vacíos. Así que sin dificultad alguna llegue a mi casillero, saque mis libros para las siguientes clases y cerré este de un fuerte golpe, caminaba hacia el salón cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo saque de mi bolsa y mire la pantalla. Era un mensaje de... Inuyasha. Sin siquiera abrirlo lo elimine, no quería entrar llorando al salón.

Di dos golpes sobre la puerta de la aula y entre, todas las miradas se dirigían hacia mi  
—Higurashi... llega tarde— me recordó el profesor  
—Lo siento— dije mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar, tratando de ignorar la extrañada mirada de Sango….  
Saque rápidamente un par de bolígrafos, el cuaderno de la materia y comencé a escribir todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. De pronto una pequeña bolita de pape golpeo mi mejilla derecha, volteé y Sango me dijo 'Léela' marcando los labios y sin sonido para que no nos descubrieran.  
Tome el pequeño papel y leí: '¿Que te sucede?' reí nerviosamente y volteé a verla nuevamente y me miraba con detenimiento. Me conocía tan bien.  
Respondí el papel: '¿Que me sucede de qué?' aproveche que el profesor volteaba hacia el pizarrón para seguir escribiendo y lance el papel hacia el asiento de Sango.  
Me regreso el papel: 'Sabes que no me puedes engañar... algo te sucede' bien a ella no podía mentirle sobre nada, sabía muy bien cuando algo me sucedía, si estaba triste, feliz, enojada. Le hice una seña indicándole que me esperara, asintió con la cabeza y cada una siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-¡Estúpido timbre!- pensé molesta no podía retrasarlo más tenía que hablar con Sango. Tome mis libros, salí del salón y rápidamente Sango me alcanzo.  
—Habla ya...— me dijo mirándome fijamente para asegurarse de que no le mintiera  
—Ayer llegaron mis padres— le conté sonriente  
— ¿Enserio?— pregunto sonriendo igual  
—Sip— le conteste  
—Pero no... A ti algo te pasa y no es eso— me dijo levantando una de sus cejas  
—Sí, solo es eso— insistí —Mis padres llegaron y Inuyasha... y Inuyasha se fue— después de todo no estaba mintiendo  
-¿Y les dirás sobre ustedes?— me pregunto mientras entrabamos al siguiente salón  
—N... no— me senté en mi lugar  
— ¿Porque no?— me pregunto  
—No lo sé... creo que será mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto por un tiempo— dije no muy segura  
— ¿Entonces por qué tu cara de depresión?— río  
—Solo estoy algo triste porque se fue, pero es todo— le tendría que decir la verdad pero no hasta que me encargara de Miroku.

Las clases pasaron rápido, al igual que en el receso, platicábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, y según lo que me contó Sango, Miroku estaría en entrenamiento hasta pasando la salida, por una semana ya que se acercaban los torneos.  
Salimos y Sango se tuvo que ir, su madre había pasado por ella. Yo tenía que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros para unos resúmenes que tenía que elaborar.

Me dirigía al estacionamiento, traía mi bolsa, los 3 libros sumamente pesados y una botella de agua que recién había comprado en una de las maquinas distribuidas por el campus.

—Carga otra cosa más y y apuesto que te desarmas— volteé y de pronto tenia a Miroku a un lado  
—En vez de burlarte, deberías de ayudarme— le dije riendo por su tonto comentario  
—Dame— me dijo tomando los libros  
— ¿Y Sango? ¿Ya se fue?— me pregunto  
—Sí, su mama vino por ella— le dije abriendo la botella de agua para poder beber de esta  
—mm...—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza — ¿Y cómo te fue ayer?  
— ¿Ayer?— lo mire extrañada  
—Si... Sango me dijo que cumplías dos meses con el idiota.  
—Si— le dije sin muchos ánimos  
— ¿Hey que pasa?  
—¿Q... Que pasa de qué?— rápido cambie mi triste rostro por una sonrisa — ¡Ayer volvieron mis padres!— agregue aceleradamente, intentando cambiar el tema  
—¿Enserio?— sonrió —Pasare a saludarlos... cuando no este entrenando— ambos reímos —Entonces quiere decir que Inuyasha se fue de tu casa ¿No?— porque tenía que preguntarme por él, nunca lo hacía y cuando no quería hablar sobre él, aparecía en la conversación.  
—A si es— afirme — ¿Y por qué no estas entrenando ahora?— pregunte nuevamente cambiando rotundamente el tema, rogando por dentro que no se diera cuenta.  
—A ver...— dejo los libros sobre mi auto —Nunca paras de hablar sobre el idiota ese, lo ofendo y no lo defiendes, te pregunto algo y cambias el tema ¿Que te sucede?— se dio cuenta  
—N...no me sucede nada, solo sé que no te gusta que hable de él así que no lo hago— mentí, normalmente me divertía hacerlo enojar, camine y me senté en el cofre del auto  
—Por favor Kag— dijo irónicamente  
-¡Enserio!— le dije  
-¿Es el idiota no?— me miraba fijamente  
-¡Miroku!— alargue — ¡No solo porque estoy seria quiere decir que me hizo algo!— trataba de contenerme y no romper en llanto  
—Te conozco y lo sabes— se sentó a mi lado, ambas miradas se dirigían hacia el piso —Tú tienes toda mi confianza, y siento que tu no confías en mi ni un poquito— volteo a verme, sus palabras me pusieron peor. No podía estar más sensible, así que las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición..

* * *

Por eso.. xD no me gusta que el romance me coma viva? soy muy desconfiada .-.


	44. Porque lo amo

Hola chicos :3 responderé algunas dudas por ahí.. :)

1.- Este en un Fic adaptado sacado de Justin Bieber. En este caso Inuyasha, asi que perdonen si el nombre Justin está entre los capitulos... si se llegara a ver.. no duden en saber que es Inuyasha. En todo caso seré mucho más cuidadosa...

2.- Yo no adapté este Fic 100% ya estaba adaptado.. Yo lo coloqué acá y corregí algunas cosas.

3.- La hermana de Kagome se llama Rin :B lo acabo de revisar.. asi que hasta el momento Kanna no es nadie.

4.- Y sí, preguntaré si puedo subir una adaptación de Inuyasha que acabo de encontrar... muy buena. Como no es mía, sería mejor pedirle permiso a la página, cierto?:) Bien. eso era.. disfruten!3

5.- RESOLVÍ EL MISTERIO(? jaja este cap es el 44 :B desde el 30.. me adelante uno más. Asi que si el anterior decía 44 escrito.. está mal y es 43. Eso.

* * *

Capitulo 44 - Porque lo amo.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?— me pregunto al mismo tiempo que con su dedo pulgar limpiaba mi lágrima. Dentro de toda la tristeza que tenía, se coló una sonrisa  
—Es que no quiero que salgas corriendo a partirle la cara...— Con eso le había dicho todo. Ya que después de sonreír su rostro se tornó serio.  
— ¿Que te hizo?— volví a bajar mi mirada al piso — ¿Que te hizo Kag?— volvió a preguntar ya que no había roto mi silencio —Si no me dices...  
—Prométeme que no le vas a hacer absolutamente nada...— lo interrumpí  
— ¡Claro que no!— dijo exaltado poniéndose de pie  
—Promételo Miroku— lo mire fijamente —Ni Sango y mucho menos tú, le puede hacer algo que atente con su integridad física— lo señale con mi dedo índice, lo miraba seriamente para que entendiera que no era broma.  
—Está bien...— dijo sonriendo perversamente  
— ¡Tampoco mental!  
—Oh vamos Kag— alargo con fastidio —Tan siquiera déjame decirle lo que se merece— volvió a sentarse desesperado a mi lado  
—Miroku, ni siquiera sabes que hizo...  
—No me importa, esa lagrima no fue la única que tiraste por el— tenía razón mas no por eso iba a masacrar a Inuyasha, además él no se dejaría así que Miroku también terminaría lastimado  
—Y voy a tirar más si a ti se te ocurre tocarlo— le dije sincera. El solo me miraba negando con la cabeza —Ahora promételo— insistí  
—Bien— dijo no muy convencido después de unos segundos  
— ¡Promételo!  
—Si... te lo prometo— dijo con fastidio  
—Terminamos... porque ayer... ayer que llegue— me dolía recordar sentía un terrible hueco en el pecho —e...estaba su ex novia en la casa— Miroku me miraba atento mientras que yo jugaba con mis dedos  
— ¿Su ex novia?— pregunto sin entender  
—Si... llegue e Inuyasha salió de la cocina muy nervioso, yo de ilusa pensé que era por la 'sorpresa' que dijo que me tenía, y la sorpresa fue su estúpida ex novia, saliendo de la cocina con los labios rojos a punto de explotar— hablaba acelerada y mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse de nuevo.  
Se puso de pie y me dio la espalda, yo tenía la mirada en mis manos pero note como pasaba su mano por su cabello desesperado y sumamente molesto.  
—Kag porque no me dejas ir a romperle la cara al imbécil— me dijo en tono de suplica  
— ¡Porque lo amo Miroku!— de un segundo a otro estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, agradecía tanto que no hubiera gente donde estábamos —...Lo amo — mi voz se entrecortaba —El es demasiado importante para mí, aunque yo no lo sea para el— limpie las gotas de mi rostro —Y yo me muero si algo le pasa— se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y también lo abrace mientras que mis lágrimas se dedicaban a mojar su playera  
—Hey esta no es la Kag que conozco— acariciaba mi cabello —La Kagome Higurashi que yo conozco, nunca lloraría por un estúpido— logro su cometido, hacerme reír.  
—Ya...— dije limpiando mis lágrimas separándome de el —Ya no llorare más...— estaba más que claro que ni yo me creía lo que había dicho, pero como quiera lo intentaría.  
— ¡Esa es mi Kag!— me abrazo nuevamente —Además... no quiero que arruines todas mis camisas— tiro de su camisa para ver la marca que mis lágrimas habían dejado en ella  
— ¡Eres un tonto!— lo empuje riendo  
—Tú sabes que es broma...— se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta de mi auto y la abrió, para tomar mis libros y ponerlos en el asiento del copiloto. Camine hacia el auto.  
—Kag tu eres muy especial, y si él no te supo valorar él se lo pierde— limpio otra lagrima que se había colado a mi mejilla —No te quiero ver mal ¿ok?—  
—Ok— sonreí lo mejor que pude y abrace nuevamente a mi mejor amigo —Gracias— le dije antes de subir a mi auto y partir a casa. —

* * *

Quiero amigos como Sango y Miroku :'c


	45. Centro Comercial

Capitulo 46 - Centro Comercial.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando escuche el timbre, regrese ya que mi madre me pidió que abriera.  
— ¡Hey!— salude a Miroku que estaba  
— ¡Hola! vine a...— me examino de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza —Si sigues así vas a desaparecer— me dijo seriamente  
—No seas exagerado— aunque claramente sabía que no exageraba —Ven, pasa— le invite  
— ¿Miroku?— dijo mi madre sorprendida — ¡Volviste!— se acercó a él y le dio un cariñoso abrazo  
—Y ustedes también volvieron— dijo riendo  
— ¿Hace cuánto llegaron?— le pregunto mi padre refiriéndose a él y su familia  
—Hace unos meses, poco después de que se fueron ustedes.— les conto —Iba a pasar a saludar antes, pero los entrenamientos no me dejaban.  
— ¿Volviste a entrar al equipo?— pregunto mi padre  
—Bueno iré a cambiarme— avise ya que se mantendrían por un buen tiempo hablando solo de deportes  
— ¿Vas a salir?— me pregunto Miroku  
—Si... iré con Kanna al centro comercial por una mascota— le conté — ¿Nos quieres acompañar?  
—Claro— dijo sonriente  
Subí las escaleras y después de ir a despertar a Rin fui a mi habitación para tomar una ducha rápida. Me envolví en una toalla blanca y así poder buscar algo de ropa en el closet. Elegí una blusa un poco ajustada, era color crema y tenía pequeñas terminaciones en rosa en las puntas al costado. Un pantalón algo más ajustado, algo así como... un pitillo. Y unos zapatos de tacón bajo color café.  
Deje mi cabello suelto, no tenía humor de maquillarme así que tome mi bolso y salí de la habitación.  
— ¿Rin ya estas lista?— grite en el pasillo  
— ¡Si!— grito emocionada mientras salía corriendo de su habitación  
—Bien vamos— le dije y bajamos las escaleras  
—Estamos listas— le avise a Miroku quien seguía muy metido en la plática con mi padre  
— ¿Quién es el?— me pregunto refiriéndose a Miroku  
— ¿Hey no me recuerdas?— le pregunto Miroku haciendo un puchero  
— ¡No!— le contesto Rin riendo por el gesto que este había puesto  
— Yo soy Miroku y soy amigo de tu hermana y te conocí cuando eras una bebe— le dijo mientras ponía en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Rin  
—Miroku, aun es una bebe— le dije riendo  
— ¡Claro que no!— me reclamo la pequeña  
— Bueno ya ¿Nos vamos?— le pregunte y esta volvió a gritar 'si' emocionada  
Nos despedimos y salimos de la casa saque las llaves de mi auto pero Miroku me detuvo.  
—Vamos en el mío— me dijo y caminamos a su auto  
Durante todo el camino Rin no paraba de hablar sobre la que sería su nueva mascota, yo como ya era de costumbre mantenía mi mirada hacia abajo mientras que jugueteaba sin ánimos con mis dedos.  
Miroku de vez en cuando, volteaba a verme. Yo fingía no sentir su mirada, no quería que me regañara.  
En minutos ya estábamos en el centro comercial, Miroku estaciono el auto y bajamos.  
—Kag no puedes seguir así...— me dijo en un susurro para que Rin no escuchara y, o preguntara algo.  
—Miroku— lo nombre —Solo ignórame... ya se me pasara— tal vez no mentía, tan solo tengo diecisiete años como para arruinarme la vida solo por un chico. En definitiva estaba sobre reaccionando. Pero aun así, dolía. Y mucho.  
—Si ya se te pasara— dijo sarcásticamente —Por eso aun conservas esa medalla.  
Subimos las escaleras eléctricas para poder llegar al segundo piso del gran centro comercial.  
Llegamos a la tan esperada tienda de mascotas. Rin apenas veía a un cachorro y un 'Ahh' de ternura salía de sus labios, ' ¡Este!' decía entusiasmada pero se daba la vuelta y encontraba a otro y... '¡Este!' volvía a decir emocionada.  
—Sabes...— le dijo Miroku —No creo que tus padres te dejen llevar toda la tienda— Rin soltó una pequeña risa tímida.  
—Si Rin... debes decidirte solo por uno— apoye a Miroku  
— ¡Pero es que todos son tan lindos!— dijo con tristeza por no poder elegir, siguió mirándolos y jugando con ellos  
— ¡Ese!— finalmente se decidió era un pequeño cachorro color blanco con un cabello ligeramente enrulado. Un poodle.  
— ¡A ver!— le dije mientras comenzaba a abrir la jaula en la que estaba el pequeño  
—Se supone que las jaulas son para que no salgan de ahí— me dijo Miroku riendo  
—No me gustan las jaulas— dije fingiendo una aguda voz como si proviniera del cachorro  
—Hey... poco a poco vuelves— agrego riendo yo solo rodé mis ojos y acaricie a 'Pelusa'  
—Ten— se lo entregue a Rin quien feliz lo recibió  
—Disculpa, no se debe sacarlos de la jaula— escuche que una voz masculina me informaba  
— ¿Enserio?— alargue con una exagerada y fingida importancia  
—Es que llevaremos este...— le informo Miroku  
—Perfecto síganme...— dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia la caja  
—Idiota...— susurre cuando se dio la vuelta, los tres me escucharon Rin y Miroku empezaron a reír mientras que el tipo se limitaba a mirarme indignado.  
—No hables así delante de tu hermana...— me reprendió Miroku aun riendo  
Llegamos a la caja, el tipo tecleo unas cosas en la computadora  
— ¡Espera!— me dijo Rin — ¿No llevamos correa y plato para comida y comida?  
—Ven yo te acompaño— le dijo Miroku para así poderse ganar su confianza  
— ¿Kag?— pregunto Rin  
—Anda ve, aquí te espero— le dije sonriendo  
—Nombre, teléfono, email...— dijo el sujeto de la caja mientras me entregaba una pluma y un papel, los tome —Sirve para avisarte de descuentos, ofertas, citas tal vez...— apenas había puesto la primer letra de mi nombre y solté la pluma sobre el mostrador  
—No lo creo...— dije haciendo cara de desagrado  
En segundos Miroku y Rin llegaron a mi lado cargados de cosas  
—Creí que solo iban por una correa, comida y un plato para comida— les dije riendo.  
Page todo, bueno más bien mis padres pagaran todo, ya que pase la tarjeta de crédito. Miroku cargaba las dos bolsas llenas con las cosas para el cachorro.  
— ¿Vamos por un helado?— bien con esto Miroku se había ganado por completo el amor de Rin.  
— ¡Sí!— Ambos corrieron hacia la heladería no antes de entregarme a el cachorro  
—Déjame decirte que eres muy lindo...— le dije al perrito mientras lo acariciaba, seguía caminando con y acariciando al cachorro cuando choque con alguien  
—Lo siento mucho...— me disculpe con el chico quien levantaba sus bolsas del piso  
—No yo lo siento no veía por donde caminaba.  
—S.S..Sesshomaru— dije cuando por fin vi el rostro del igual que yo distraído chico  
— ¡Kag!— dijo esbozando una perfecta sonrisa... idéntica a la de su hermano — ¿Cómo estás?— me pregunto sonriente  
—Bien— mentí con una sonrisa — ¿Y tú?  
—También, vine a hacer unas compras con Inuyasha pero se me perdió— genial ahora estaba en el mismo centro comercial que Inuyasha, tenía que salir de este lo más pronto posible. Miroku y Kanna regresaron esta traía un enorme helado de chocolate.  
—Ella es Rin, mi hermana— me dirige a Sesshomaru—Y él es Miroku un gran amigo— Sesshomaru tendió su mano hacia Miroku.  
—Sesshomaru Taisho— se presento  
—Taisho ¿eh?— dijo mirándolo firmemente, notaba la tensión de Miroku y disimuladamente lo pise  
—Bueno tenemos que volver a casa— le dije despidiéndome para poder salir 'corriendo'  
—Está bien, ¿nos vemos luego?— pregunto sonriente  
—Claro— le conteste y rápidamente me di la media vuelta pero nuevamente no puse atención en lo que hacía y choque con alguien, solo que esta vez perdí el equilibrio debido al fuerte choque.  
Yo me imaginaba ya en el piso y por inercia cerré fuertemente los ojos, pero me sujetaron de la cintura evitando mi estrellamiento contra el piso. Abrí mis ojos aliviada.  
—I..Inuyasha...— en automático se formó un nudo en mi garganta —

* * *

Aw se encontro con Inu XDD


	46. Te necesito

Empezaré a actualizar más lento.. ¿Por qué? fácil.. se está por terminar este Fic.

* * *

Capítulo 47 - Te necesito.

Su hermosa mirada color ambar se encontró con la mía, haciendo desaparecer a cualquier persona a nuestro alrededor al mismo tiempo que el tiempo se detenía por completo. Una de mis manos estaba en su brazo con el que me sostenía y la otra estaba en su hombro. Sus labios tenían la humedad perfecta que los hacia brillar de una manera naturalmente increíble y deseable.  
Sentía como mi corazón latía descontroladamente, ¿Emoción? ¿Nervios? ¿Amor?  
Pero simplemente sentí desfallecer cuando vi que su cuello era rodeado por la cadena de plata que yo le había lanzado después del problema.  
—Ya la puedes soltar si— el brusco tono de voz de Miroku me saco del trance en el que me encontraba.  
Vi la mirada de mi amigo y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue 'Sepáralos ahora mismo' ya que las miradas masacrantes que se brindaban no eran para nada buenas.  
—Lo siento, no ponía atención— me disculpe seriamente cuando saco sus manos de mi cintura acomode mi blusa la cual se había desacomodado un poco por la rapidez con la cual me había atrapado  
—Kag...— dijo con voz temblosa. ¡Dios! como extrañaba su sensualidad pura al hablar —Yo...— Miroku se paró detrás de mí tal cual guardaespaldas solo que este guardaespaldas traía a una pequeña niña de seis años tomada de la mano.  
—Me tengo que ir— dije haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por que mi voz no se quebrara —Nos vemos Sesshomaru— me despedí de lejos, este seguía algo extrañado. O más bien demasiado extrañado y no hubiera sido el único si Rin no tuviera el enorme helado de chocolate en sus manos.  
—Necesito hablar contigo...— escuche a lo lejos la voz de Inuyasha.  
Lo necesitaba tanto. Pero no había vuelta atrás él me había lastimado y de una forma terrible.  
Abrace más al cachorro mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, Miroku venía a mi izquierda y Ana estaba entre los dos.  
-Conserva la cadena- aun sorprendida dije en mi interior provocando que mi estómago se retorciera. No pude evitar soltar una lágrima.  
—Yo lo mato— dijo Miroku dándose la media vuelta para regresar a buscarlo  
— ¡Miroku!— le llame firmemente —No le harás absolutamente nada, ¡me lo prometiste!— ambos tratábamos de canalizar nuestro enojo.  
— ¡Pero mira cómo te pone!— dijo en un susurro marcado  
— ¡Y me voy a poner peor si tú te atreves a tocarlo!  
— ¡Ahh!— bufo con frustración después de unos segundos para tranquilizarse hablo —Vámonos— dijo duramente mientras caminaba.

*-*-*-*-* Narra Inuyasha (Momentos antes) *-*-*-*-*-*

Iba caminando distraído mirando el mensaje de Sesshomaru en mi celular. De pronto choque con alguien y cuando vi a ese alguien me di cuenta de que era Kagome con un pequeño cachorro blanco la que iba a caer. Rápidamente la atrape antes de que esta callera al piso. Tenía tanto sin tenerla tan cerca. Cinco días habían sido una eternidad después de haberla tenido más de tres meses para mí solo.  
Se veía hermosa su cabello suelto, sus adictivos y bien delineados labios, había unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la notaba más delgada pero seguía siento la perfección misma.  
—Ya la puedes soltar si— la voz del idiota de Miroku  
Lo mire fulminantemente con la mirada tal y como él lo hacía conmigo, en contra de mi voluntad la solté.  
—Lo siento, no ponía atención—su voz era fría, era el mismo tono que utilizaba al inicio, cuando nos conocimos y con la que me hablo el día que termino conmigo.  
—Kag...— mi voz tembló, estaba tan nervioso —Yo...— quería hablar con ella, pero no podía hacerlo con su amigo-guardaespaldas ahi.  
—Me tengo que ir— dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo lo que quería decirle —Nos vemos Sesshomaru— se despidió de mi hermano y después solo la vi alejarse  
—Necesito hablar contigo...— dije en un susurro terminando la oración que había empezado.  
Cabizbajo me di la meda vuelta, Sesshomaru me miraba sin entender absolutamente nada  
— ¿Y que fue eso?— pregunto Sesshomaru —Fue mi imaginación o la tensión aumento a tope.  
—Kag y yo salíamos— confesé  
— ¡¿Qué?!— pregunto sorprendido  
—Hace una semana habíamos cumplido dos meses.  
— ¡Dos meses!— ahora estaba más que sorprendido — ¿Y por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?— pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.  
—Nadie lo sabía, ya que sus padres no debían enterarse— le explique  
— ¿Y cómo fue que terminaron así?— se refería a lo de hace un momento  
—Ella cree que la engañe con Kikyo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-* Narra Kagome *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llegamos a casa y le pedí a Rin que entrara para yo poder hablar con Miroku que en todo el camino no había emitido sonido alguno.  
—Miroku  
—Ya kag— me interrumpió —Lo siento pero es que no logro entender por qué lo sigues defendiendo después de lo que hizo, el simplemente no se lo merece  
—Miroku sabes bien cuál es la razón— ya se la había dicho antes —Así que por favor solo ignóralo ¿sí?  
—Está bien...— dijo resignado  
—Gracias— le dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

Me desperté debido a unos intensos movimientos en mi cama, algo asustada abrí los ojos y me encontré con Rin saltando en la cama mientras que 'Pelusa' jugaba con mi cabello.  
—Hey, hey, hey porque me despiertan— tome al cachorro en mis manos, Rin dejo de saltar y se sentó a un lado de mi  
— ¿Podemos ir al parque? ¿Sí? ¿Por favor?  
— ¿Ya?— le pregunte con cara de sufrimiento  
— ¡Anda Kag!— finalmente accedí  
—Solo me daré una ducha y nos vamos— le dije y feliz tomo a su mascota —

* * *

Ven? Tal vez Inu no fue malo -.-


	47. ¿Te amo?

Perdón. Empecemos por ello, cuanto ah pasado 2 meses? bueno, tuve muchos inconvenientes que no debería de mostrar de excusa, la más importante fue que cambie de computador, me lo formatearon y tuve que reiniciar desde cero. Es la misma trama.. =D asi que no se preocupen, faltan muy pocos capitulos. Pretendo ya terminarlo y seguir con más novelas de Inuyasha. Realmente perdonenme, yo como lectora, se que se siente estar frutada/o cuando no suben nunca un capitulo:/ dejando eso.. Sigamos!

* * *

Capitulo 48 - ¿Te amo?

— ¿Lista?— le pegunte cuando salí de mi habitación ya arreglada mi cabello estaba atado en una coleta y deje mi fleco recto.  
— ¡Sí!— grito emocionada, corrió a su habitación y regreso con la correa para que el cachorro no se escapara.  
Bajamos las escaleras y tome mis llaves de la mesa del living  
— ¿Iremos en el auto?— pegunto extrañada  
—A si es...— le conteste —Iremos a otro parque más bonito— le dije riendo

Llegamos a un hermoso parque, estaba solo a cinco minutos de casa, pero no tenía muchas ganas que digamos de caminar.  
Ana rápidamente corrió a los juegos y yo solo me senté en una banca debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. Recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás, tenía tiempo de no sentirme tan tranquila, el viento chocaba ligeramente conmigo y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles al moverse era relajante. No se por cuánto tiempo estuve así, mantenía mis ojos cerrados mas no estaba dormida.  
Pero mi tranquilidad y relajación se fue cuando Kanna llego llorando a mi lado.  
— ¡Hey que paso!— le pregunte asustada paro ella apenas y podía hablar por el sentimiento que traía —Haber deja de llorar...— le dije tranquilizándola —Respira...— respiraba agitadamente  
—Pe... Pelusa se me perdió— dijo y nuevamente se soltó llorando  
—Kanna...—alargue riendo —No llores...— limpie su rostro que estaba completamente empapado —Mejor vamos a buscarlo ¿sí?— le dije y asintió con la cabeza tallando sus ojitos — ¿Cómo se te escapo?— le pregunte ya que apenas y lo soltaba al pobre  
—Quería subir a un juego y solo lo deje poquito tiempo y lo quise atrapar y corrió— se entrecortaban sus palabras  
—Y por qué no me dijiste que te lo cuidara— solo subió sus hombros en señal de 'no lo sé' —Bueno vas a ver que ahorita lo encontramos— comenzamos a recorrer todo el parque pero era enorme. Kanna se dedicaba a llamar al cachorro, mientras que yo preguntaba si lo habían visto.  
Estábamos por darnos por vencidas, nos sentamos en una banca y Kanna comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
—Kanna no llores...— le dije acariciando su cabello, ella cubría su rostro con sus pequeñas manos —Podemos poner carteles o no sé...— le dije tratando de calmarla  
—Creo que esto es de ustedes...— esa voz... esa voz podía reconocerla a cientos de ¡kilómetros!  
Kanna rápidamente volteo, mas yo no lo hice y no lo haría  
— ¡Pelusa!— alargo Kanna fugazmente se puso de pie y corrió hacia atrás, donde estaba... Inuyasha  
Me puse de pie y voltee nuestras miradas se conectaron, pero inmediatamente 'rompí la conexión'  
Inuyasha estaba con Rin quien sonriente me saludo y le entrego el cachorro a Kanna, claramente le devolví el saludo con una enorme sonrisa.  
—Gracias— le dije fríamente a Inuyasha — ¿Kanna nos vamos?— le pregunte  
— ¿No nos podemos quedar un ratito más?— pregunto con una cara a la cual no me pude negar  
—Está bien— le dije y esta me entrego al cachorro para luego correr a los juegos junto con Rin  
Me senté nuevamente en la banca recostando a Pelusa en mis piernas, ignorando por completo la presencia de Inuyasha.  
Lo vi rodear la banca y se sentó en el otro extremo de esta. Yo solo acariciaba al cachorro que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, mientras que Inuyasha movía sus pies con ¿nerviosismo?  
— ¿Y... Y como estas?— lo escuche hablarme mas no sabía si responderle o si seguir ignorándolo  
—Perfecto— mentí  
—M... me alegra— dijo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos —Yo... yo estoy terrible ¿Sabes?— sentía su mirada sobre mi más aun así yo seguía sin voltear a verlo —La chica a la que amo me dejo— respiro profundamente mientras yo trataba de no soltarme a llorar  
—Algo muy malo debiste haberle hecho... Pobre Kikyo— dije poniéndome de pie —Espero y solucionen sus problemas— me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar  
—Kag— escuche sus pasos detrás de mi —Tu mejor que nadie sabes que es a ti a la que amo— me tomo de la cintura  
—No...— reí amargamente y quite su mano—...Eso creía— enfatice la última palabra —Pero cuando se ama a una persona... no se le lastima así— no pude más y una lagrima se fugó pero inmediatamente la desaparecí  
—Por favor déjame explicarte— acaricio mi mejilla  
—Inuyasha basta— le dije corriendo mi rostro —No tienes nada que explicarme y a mí no me interesa escuchar nada de ti— no quería. No era ni el momento ni el lugar indicado  
—Kag...  
—Solo déjame en paz ¿sí?— nuevamente volví a caminar, no podía ir muy lejos. Kanna seguía jugando, pero solo quería alejarme de Inuyasha no podía soportarlo  
— ¿Me amas?—escuche a solo unos segundos que lo había dejado atrás, deje de caminar — ¿Kag me amas?— volvió a preguntar, a estas alturas ya no pude guardar más las lágrimas y estas comenzaron a empapar mis mejillas —Solo respóndeme...— ahora me hablaba al oído —Solo dime que no y te juro que no vuelvo a molestarte más...—

* * *

Justo en momentos como este me siento horrible leyendo lo que adapto tt_tt


	48. Conmigo

Capitulo 49

**Inuyasha no es mío! esta es una ****adaptacion.**

Creditos a: Fans de SHINee y otros artistas, por dejarme adaptarla.

* * *

Me di la media vuelta, para verlo de frente. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, a diferencia de los míos que ya estaban inundados y mis mejillas completamente empapadas.

— ¿Que si te amo?— no había pregunta más estúpida, apenas y me podía sostener en pie por el dolor que sentía en mi interior y él se atrevía a preguntarme si lo amaba. —Yo ya te había dicho que cuando decía que te amaba no jugaba— le dije seriamente a pesar de que todo mi interior se contorsionaba  
—Entonces no me lastimes así y déjame explicarte lo que sucedió— dijo en tono de súplica al mismo tiempo que me tomo de las manos  
—N… no es el momento ni el lugar…— le dije quitando mis manos  
—Cualquiera es el lugar y el momento para recuperarte— tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, quería tragarme todo mi orgullo y devorar esos labios rojos, sus caricias sobre mi piel, embriagarme con ese aroma tan especial y perderme en esos hermosos ojos como tantas veces lo había hecho.  
— ¿Kag porque lloras?— era Kanna - ¡Rayos!- pensé, volteé a verla y me miraba consternada  
—No pasa nada solo me sentí algo mal— mentí y le sonreí forzadamente  
—Si quieres podemos irnos ya— me dijo tomando al cachorro  
—Si… será mejor que nos vallamos— le dije  
—Las llevamos— dijo Inuyasha mirándome  
—No hace falta traigo el auto— le conteste  
—Pero no puedes conducir así— se estaba aprovechando de la situación  
—Claro que puedo— le dije molesta —Ya me siento mejor  
— ¿Segura?— no lo lograría — ¿Tu qué dices Kanna?— le pregunto y esta rio tímida — ¿Las llevo? O ¿la dejas conducir?— lo mire fulminantemente —Podemos pasar por un helado— le dijo moviendo rápidamente sus cejas, los ojos de Kanna se iluminaron. Ama el helado.  
— ¡Sí! ¡Tú nos llevas! — Dijo feliz –Gracias hermana- pensé sarcásticamente  
—Entonces ustedes vallan por el helado y yo me iré a casa en MI auto— me cruce de brazos  
—mm…— dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla como pensando —Eso no se puede…—  
—Ja— reí sarcásticamente —Ahora tú me vas a decir que puedo hacer y que no— le reclame  
—No, pero te daré dos opciones— Kanna y yo lo mirabamos realmente curiosas. —Podemos ir en tu auto, te llevo a casa y luego yo regreso por mi auto…— dijo sonriente —O podemos ir en mi auto por un helado, dejamos a Kanna en casa al igual que a Rin y regresamos tu y yo por tu auto— levanto su ceja izquierda y sonrió  
— ¿No hay una que no implique a ti y a mi juntos?— le dije y se escucharon las pequeñas risitas  
— Entonces… ¿recuerdas la última vez que no quisiste subir a mi auto? — Sonreía torcidamente, pero yo solo lo miraba seriamente —No quería volverte a hacer pasar por eso pero…— dijo y de un momento a otro me cargaba sobre su hombro  
— ¡Inuyasha!— grite mientras el corría — ¡Bájame ahora!— le ordene  
—Kanna… ¿la bajo? — se detuvo para preguntarle a mi hermana quien reía a carcajadas  
— ¡No!— dijo riendo  
— ¡Kanna!— le reclame y solo seguía riendo — ¡Bájame ya!— todos volteaban a vernos y se reían o incluso nos miraban enternecidos.  
Dejo de correr más no lograba ver más que su espalda, la cual era víctima de mis golpes, pero escuche como desactivaba la alarma, habíamos llegado a su auto.  
Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me metió en el auto, sonrió victorioso y tomo el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó para asegurarlo y justo cuando paso le susurre un 'Idiota'  
Cuando se escuchó el clic del cinturón se acercó a mi oído.  
—Yo también te amo…— susurro riendo  
Cerró la puerta pero no sin antes poner el seguro infantil para que la puerta no se abriera desde adentro. Rodeo y subió del lado del piloto volteo y me sonrió pero yo rodé mi rostro y dirige mi mirada hacia la ventana.  
Puso en marcha el auto, cada vez que paraba en los semáforos, giraba hacia mí para verme, mas yo solo lo ignoraba.  
—Llegamos— dijo parando el auto en el estacionamiento de una heladería  
Todos bajaron y yo seguía adentro del auto, entre mis planes no estaba bajarme. Pero Inuyasha me abrió la puerta y tendió su mano hacia mí, como solía hacerlo siempre.  
—No voy a bajar— le dije cruzada de brazos  
—Te comprare un helado— me dijo sonriente, no entendía cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.  
—A mí no me compraras con helados— le dije sin voltear a verlo  
—Vallan a adentro y pidan ahorita voy yo a pagar— les dijo a Rin y a Kanna ambas corrieron hacia el interior de la tienda — ¿Entonces que necesito?— se puso en cuclillas  
—Inuyasha solo quiero que me dejes en paz, ya te lo dije.  
—Pero yo no quiero hacerlo…— tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos —Yo quiero estar contigo— atrajo mi mano a sus labios y beso el dorso de esta.  
—Pero yo ya no quiero estar contigo— le dije fríamente


	49. Acuerdo o Desacuerdo?

Capitulo 50.

* * *

—Claro que quieres estar conmigo, me amas tanto como yo a ti…— se puso de pie —Pero como siempre tú estúpido orgullo no te deja escucharme— aumento el tono de su voz y aunado a mi sensibilidad en estos momentos, mis ojos en automático comenzaron a inundarse y a derramar lágrimas en una gran cantidad. Subí los pies al sillón y asi poner mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y ocultar mi rostro empapado  
Estaba de acuerdo en que estaba siendo muy dura en la forma de tratar a Inuyasha. Pero que otra reacción esperaba que tuviera si él me había destruido. Así que no tenía el mínimo derecho de gritarme.  
—Kag perdóname no quería gritarte…— acaricio mi cabello —Pero es que no tienes una idea de lo que siento— levante mi mirada y la fije en sus ojos —Te necesito.  
— ¿No tengo una idea de lo que sientes?— dije irónica —El sujeto del cual me enamore, por el cual tantas veces di mi brazo a torcer por no perderlo, por el que me trague mi 'estúpido' orgullo cientos de veces, al cual me le entregue por completo, física y mentalmente. Ese. Estaba en mi casa con su ex novia y se volvió un mar de nervios cuando le pregunte qué, que era lo que sucedía y jamás me dio una respuesta coherente— lo miraba duramente  
— ¡Claro que lo hice!— dijo con desesperación — ¿No te llego tan siquiera UNO de los MILES de mensajes? — Saco su celular de su bolsillo derecho — ¿No te llegaban las MILES de llamadas?— eso era algo que no podía negar, las llamadas de parte de Inuyasha al igual que los mensajes, nunca habían parado de llegar a mi celular. Esa fue la razón por la que los últimos tres días no lo saque para nada del cajón de la mesa de noche. —Ah pero lo olvidaba… aquí solo importa lo que sientes ¡tú!— dijo irónico señalándome con su dedo índice, yo lo miraba tratando de controlar mi enojo, ya no tenía lágrimas de tristeza, ni dolor, se habían convertido en lágrimas de coraje mesclado con rabia. ¡Habíamos cambiado los roles de un momento a otro! Ahora yo era la 'mala de la historia'. Se dio la media vuelta paso sus manos por su cabello y lo escuche maldecir en susurro, nada claro excepto el – ¡Mierda!- que agrego al final. Yo seguía mirándolo incrédula por la forma en la que me había hablado. Volvió a girar hacia mí y me miro con arrepentimiento —Tienes que entenderme…— me dijo tratando de tomar mi mano pero rápidamente la quite  
—No te atrevas a tocarme— le dije firme y salí del auto —Quiero que me lleves a mí, a mi estúpido orgullo y a mi egocentrismo por mi auto— limpie con coraje mis lagrimas —Y discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo, nunca creí ser tan PESIMA persona— comencé a caminar hacia la heladería, sin importar lo hinchado y rojo de mis ojos. Al menos dejaríamos de discutir.

*-* Narra Inuyasha *-*

Nuestros caracteres eran tan parecidos, por más que trataba de mantener la calma ¡no lo lograba! Solo terminaba empeorando aún más la situación. En menos de tres minutos le había gritado que era una orgullosa y egocéntrica. Cuando era más que obvio que no era así. Ella había dado mucho de sí por nuestra relación. Si discutíamos tuviera yo o no la razón ella estaba ahí tratando de evitar las discusiones.  
Lo había arruinado. Había tirado a la basura la mejor relación que hasta ahora había tenido. Que a pesar de que la manteníamos en secreto, era completamente increíble.  
—No te atrevas a tocarme— su voz dura apuñalo mi pecho —Quiero que me lleves a mí, a mi estúpido orgullo y a mi egocentrismo por mi auto— elimino las lágrimas de su rostro, inútilmente ya que estas en segundos eran remplazadas por otras nuevas, me dolía tanto verla llorar y sufrir por mi culpa. Me destrozaba por completo.  
—Y discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo, nunca creí ser tan PESIMA persona— enfatizo la penúltima palabra. Nada había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Desde que nos conocimos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida y era simplemente estúpido pensar que era una pésima persona, siendo que es perfecta. Camine detrás de ella sin emitir un solo sonido más que el de mi caminar. No tenía palabras, había actuado como un idiota.  
Ella se sentó en la mesa donde estaban Rin y Kanna. Yo me dirige a la caja para pagar lo que habían ordenado, fui a la mesa.  
—Listo— les avise y se pusieron de pie  
—Gracias Inuyasha— dijo sonriente Kanna  
—No es nada preciosa— le conteste, era imposible no sonreír. Era tan parecida a su hermana.  
Salimos y subimos al auto, con Kagome íbamos en un silencio sepulcral al contrario de la parte trasera del auto. Llegamos a casa de Kag, haríamos lo que había dicho. Dejar a Kanna, después a Rin y luego la llevaría por su auto. Aunque ya no tenía sentido. Había arruinado mi plan.

*-* Narra Kagome *-*

Llegamos a casa, baje del auto para acompañar a la puerta a Kanna y así regresar para ir por mi auto  
— ¿Kag?— pregunto Kanna mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta  
— ¿Si?  
— ¿Estas molesta con Inuyasha?— las llaves cayeron de mis manos al escuchar a mi hermana de solo seis años preguntarme eso  
—No— mentí tratando de hablar lo más creíble posible  
—Qué bueno…— dijo sonriente —El me cae muy bien  
—Solo lo dices porque te compro un helado— le dije riendo  
—También es divertido— rio junto conmigo —Me gusta que sea tu novio…— mi cuerpo se paralizo, tenía que hablar con ella, mas no era el momento.  
—Él no es mi novio Kanna— reí nerviosamente —Bueno avísale a mami que llegaste, yo iré por mi auto, no tardo ¿sí?— le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza  
Regrese al auto de Inuyasha y volvió a ponerlo en marcha hasta llegar a su casa donde bajo Rin. Y así finalmente llevarme de vuelta al parque. Se estaciono detrás de mi auto. Tome la manija de la puerta para bajar pero esta no abría. Nuevamente seguro para niños. Volteé a verlo para que bajara a abrirme o tan siquiera que bajara el vidrio.  
—Me vas a escuchar— pronuncio con ambas manos sobre el volante mirando hacia el frente


	50. El Error Equivocado

Capitulo 51.

* * *

*-* Narra Inuyasha *-*

—Inuyasha…— dijo, pero fingí que no había emitido palabra alguna y seguí hablando  
—Llegue a la casa…

-Flashback-

Llegue a la casa, había ido a uno de los más elegantes restaurantes de la ciudad para hacer una reservación. Había intentado hacer la reservación por teléfono pero no había mesas disponibles, así que decidí ir por mi propio pie al restaurante y tratar de conseguir una mesa. Además aprovecharía para recoger el regalo que le daría. Era un brazalete de plata, delgado ya que luciría mejor en su muñeca. Este tenía gravado por la parte interna una 'I+K' y la fecha en la que nos volvimos novios. No sabía que elegir para regalarle, solo cumplíamos dos meses, no quería adelantarme. Pero quería que ella notara que me importa. Conseguí la mesa, seria a las ocho de la noche, recogí el brazalete de la tienda ya estaba todo listo.  
Kagome no tardaría en llegar, tenía la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, estaba por sentarme en la sala cuando escuche el timbre. Seguro seria Kagome aunque ella no tocaba el timbre, solo entraba con sus llaves.  
Abrí la puerta sonriente, pero mi enorme sonrisa desapareció  
—Hay pero que lindo que es que me recibas así— una voz chillona penetró mis oidos. Era Kikyo. ¡Maldición!  
—Claramente no te esperaba a ti...— le conteste serio, el día que habíamos terminado por segunda vez, ella no lo había tomado nada bien. Pero era lo mejor, yo sentía tanto por Kagome y no podía engañarme saliendo con Kikyo. Ahora que lo pienso, si hubiera conocido a Kagome antes.. Adios Kikyo.  
—Tal vez lo hacías inconscientemente— dijo y sin siquiera pedir permiso entro a la casa  
—Kikyo… esta no es mi casa, y mucho menos tuya, no tienes ningún derecho de entrar así, hazme un favor y vete— le pedí o más bien le ordene.  
—Cálmate Inuyasha— paso suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro, yo solo reaccione haciéndome a un lado —Además no está la estúpida esa ¿no?  
—No vuelvas a hablar así de ella— le dije ahora bastante molesto, no le bastaba con incomodarme con su presencia, como un extra agredía a MI novia. Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia la cocina.  
Escuche sus pasos tras de mí, pero yo estaba distraído en tratar de controlarme, no quería ser grosero con ella. Tal vez si la ignoraba sola se iría.  
Saque una jarra de agua del refrigerador y la puse sobre la barra para tomar un vaso, ya teniendo a ambos en la barra comencé a vaciar el insípido liquido dentro del vaso.  
La vi rodeando la barra y después desapareció de mi mira, estaba detrás de mí.  
Tome el vaso para beber de él, pero al sentir sus manos sobre mí, muy cerca de mi entrepierna, un escalofrió me recorrió por completo.  
— ¡Que haces!— le reclame volteando a verla  
—Inuyasha…— paso sus manos por mi cuello anudándolas en mi nuca formando un candado, el cual no podía deshacer —Tú no puedes cambiarme por ella— dijo negando con la cabeza —Tu y yo somos perfectos— sin darme tiempo a nada aprisiono mis labios con los suyos, produciendo un fuerte roce entre ambos ya que yo no le seguía el beso.  
— ¡Lo nuestro ya fue!— le dije desesperado y la aleje de mi — Perdona, pero yo no sentí amor por ti.. tal ves fue cariño. Agradezco todo Kikyo, pero llego a su fin — trate de tener el mayor tacto y amabilidad al hablar. Aunque su persistencia me hartaba.

— ¡Es una niña!— grito frustrada  
— Y no tienes una idea de cuánto amo a esa 'niña'— Kagome a pesar de ser tres años menor que Kikyo, era mucho más madura. Y aunque no lo fuera, seguiría siendo perfecta para mí. —Por favor, vete— le dije firme  
Tomo su cartera que estaba en la mesa, estaba por salir de la cocina cuando ambos escuchamos el sonido de la puerta.  
Los nervios me invadieron, era Kagome ¿Qué le diría? No sería sencillo explicar que hacia su novio con su ex novia en su cocina. Valla, expectacular.  
— ¡Ups!— sonrió malvadamente —Nos descubrieron— susurro y rápidamente se abalanzo a mis labios, volvió a besarme pero antes de que pudiera alejarla y, o alejarme atrapo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Provocando que el grosor y color de este aumentara consideradamente.  
— ¿Inu?— escuche su voz cerca de la cocina, no podía permitir que la viera así de pronto, tenía que prepararla antes. Salí rápidamente y me encontré con ella.  
— ¡Hey!— dije sumamente nervioso pasando mi mano por mi cabello  
— ¿Estás bien?— obviamente noto mi nerviosismo  
—S...si ¿y tú?— '¡Estúpido!' pensé al pensar lo que había contestado  
—Inu enserio estas...— reía pero su dé un momento a otro su sonrisa desapareció y solo miraba sobre mi hombro, volteé y era Kikyo quien salía de la cocina con los labios a punto de explotar, hace unos segundos no estaba asi  
Sola los había mordido para hacer empeorar la situación.  
—Hasta luego lindo— dijo parándose a un lado de mí y después beso mi mejilla. ¿Esto podía empeorar?  
—Kag no es lo que estás pensando— comencé a hablar aceleradamente, pero ella solo me dirigía una mirada neutra. Se escuchó la puerta y cerró los ojos  
—No me expliques nada— los abrió lentamente, se notaba su enojo a kilómetros —Todo es más que obvio— tenía una pequeña caja plateada en sus manos la cual tomo dirección hacia mí. La atrape en el aire. Mientras veía como Kagome corría escaleras arriba. —

* * *

aw.

**_Review?_**


	51. Juntos Otra vez

Capitulo 52.

* * *

-Narra Kagome-

—Eso es todo lo que sucedió…— dijo seriamente como durante su narración, abrió la puerta y bajo. Yo seguía sin palabras, no sabía ni que pensar.  
Rodeo el auto y me abrió la puerta, luego camino de regreso pero esta vez se sentó en el cofre del auto. Baje y cerré lentamente la puerta.

La situación se había puesto aún más densa. —Trate de explicarte, te mande cientos de mensajes explicándote, te llame cientos de veces…— volteo a verme.  
El sol comenzaba a ocultarse provocando una hermosa mezcla de colores en el cielo y los ahora los leves rayos de sol, acariciaban su rostro magistralmente.  
Camine hacia donde estaba el, ya que tenía que pasar por ahí si quería llegar a mi auto, quedamos frente a frente —…Pero si tú así de pronto pudiste sacarme de tu vida— el solo miraba hacia el piso —Yo lo entenderé…— dijo pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración tome su rostro entre mis manos e incline mi rostro para poder tener acceso a sus perfectos labios que tanto añoré. Dios como amaba tenerlo. ¿Como pude bloquearme así con el?

Comencé a besarlo con necesidad, con ansiedad, sus labios parecían no reaccionar hasta que de un segundo a otro comenzaron a mezclarse con los míos, provocando esos extasiantes roses que tanto necesitaba. Sus manos algo temerosas subieron a mi cintura y poco a poco fue afianzándose a esta, al igual fue apegándome a su cuerpo, lo necesitaba tanto sus labios, sus manos, sus caricias, su cuerpo. Él.

Se alejó de mis labios lentamente, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, relamí mis labios terminando de saborear el beso que desde hace ya tanto tiempo añoraba.  
— ¿Me crees?— pregunto y yo abrí mis ojos. Y me encontré con la enorme sonrisa de Inuyasha  
— ¿Debo hacerlo?— pregunté mirándolo a los ojos  
— Por supuesto— dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos, donde yo feliz me refugie. Oculte mi rostro en su cuello, inundando mis pulmones de ese delirante aroma tan único. Deposite un beso en su cabeza y luego recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. —Te extrañe tanto hermosa— susurro en mi oído acariciando mi cabello. —No me vuelvas a dejar…— dijo en tono de súplica y no pude evitar derramar lágrimas nuevamente. Había actuado como una estúpida —No llores más— dijo tomando mi barbilla para que volteara a verlo.  
—Me siento tan estúpida…— le dije con demasiado sentimiento  
—Hey…— alargo —Ahora volvimos a estar juntos ¿sí?— dijo sonriente —Es lo que importa— agrego y volvió a unir nuestros labios.  
—Te amo— dije entre besos —Y creo que a estas alturas…— reí —Ya no puedo sacarte de mi vida tan fácilmente— tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, caminamos hacia el ahora vacío parque y nos sentamos en una banca, imite su accionar y me senté. Pero Inuyasha me tomo de la cintura y me estiro apegándome a él lo más posible. Paso su brazo derecho por mis hombros mientras que su mano izquierda estaba entrelazada con la mía, me acomode en su pecho.

Subí mi mano libre a su cuello e introduje dos dedos para sacar la cadena, soltó mi mano y tomo la que sostenía la cadena.  
—A los minutos de salir de tu casa la vi— me conto —Y no dude en ponérmela— subió mi mano y deposito un beso en esta —…Lo que me recuerda— se puso de pie e introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y saco la pequeña pulsera de la cual había hablado hace unos minutos. — ¿Me permite?— dijo tendiendo su mano, levante mi muñeca derecha y ahí coloco el plateado brazalete.  
—Es hermoso— le dije sonriente y nuevamente me ate a su cuerpo  
—Ahora solo te debo la cena— ambos reímos, pasamos un buen rato asi platicando, sus suaves caricias y sus besos furtivos.

— Sabes que es lo que más extraño…— me miraba atento  
— ¿Qué?— pregunto sonriente  
—…Que duermas conmigo— le conteste. Era completamente cierto, extrañaba sus brazos envolviéndome, su respiración en mi cuello, Que fuera lo último que veía en la noche y lo primero que veía en las mañanas.  
—Quédate a dormir en casa…— me dijo sonriente

—Inu…— reí  
—Anda— dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios esos a los cuales me es imposible resistir — ¿Por favor?  
—Pero…  
—Dices que iras a casa a ver una película y te quedas a dormir— dijo sonriente  
—Pero tus padres…  
—Ellos te adoran— me interrumpió —Te quedas… vemos una película y tu duermes en mi habitación, yo me voy con Shippo o con Sesshomaru…— me abrazo —Y si quieres…— susurro en mi oído —Te puedo visitar— reí tímidamente — ¿Si?  
— ¿Y el colegio?  
—Yo te llevare en la mañana…— no había escusas, para toda negativa que diera, el tendría una solución. Fuera lo que fuera.  
—Está bien— finalmente accedí.

Caminamos hacia mi auto y me abrió la puerta —Voy detrás de ti— me aviso y beso fugazmente mis labios. —Amor…— me grito antes de que subiera al auto —…Necesitas comer más— me grito y lo mire indignada. Corrió de nuevo hacia mí y me abrazo —Eres lo más hermoso que existe, pero siento que te rompes…— dijo riendo  
— ¡Eres un exagerado!— golpe levemente su estómago y subí a mi auto.

Baje del auto y le dije a él a señas que también bajara. Así lo hizo me siguió hasta la casa.  
— ¡Inuyasha!— alargo Kannna cuando lo vio entrar  
— ¡Hey!— le dijo Inuyasha, se acercó a esta y al cargó, era increíble la confianza que Kanna le había tomado.  
— ¿Te quedaras?— le pregunto Kanna  
—No pequeña…— dijo haciendo esos pucheros tan típicos de él —Pero…— alargo —Me llevare a tu hermana ¿No hay problema?— solo reí y camine hacia la cocina en busca de mi madre.

-Narra Inuyasha-

La felicidad se desbordaba de mí, Kagome y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, y gracias a esto me había dado cuenta de que ella era demasiado importante para mí.  
Kagome había ido a avisarle a su madre y yo me quede en la sala con Kanna.  
— ¡Si llévatela!— dijo riendo —Me quedare con todas sus cosas  
—Pero si solo será por un día— le dije riendo  
—Aww— dijo desilusionada — ¿Y a dónde irán?— pregunto  
—A mi casa, veremos una película— le conté y rio tapándose la boca  
— ¿De qué te ríes?— le pregunte ante su risita pero no me respondió solo reía  
— Tú y Kagome son novios…— dijo y volvió a reír tapándose con ambas manos  
—Y tú de donde sacaste eso pequeña…— le dije con los ojos como platos  
— Pues los novios hacen esas cosas— explico inocente


	52. Cautivada

Capitulo 53.

* * *

Solamente reí por lo que me decía, me causaba tanta ternura. Era una copia igualita a la de Kagome.  
—Me gusta que seas novio de Kag — me abrazó y yo le devolví un abrazo a la pequeña, se veia tan inocente.  
—Kanna…— quería explicarle, pero creo que sería mejor que su hermana lo hiciera. Seguí jugando con la pequeña hasta que Kagome regreso a la sala.  
-Kanna te busca mamá— le dijo agitando su cabello, se despidió agitando su mano y fue rumbo a la cocina.  
— ¿Entonces?— le pregunte  
—Dijo que si— tomo mi mano, sonrió y la besé, no pense que ahora realmente estaba... enamorado. Y demasiado ella era una persona tan especial, tenía que cuidarla, amarla y todo... Al terminar, sonrió y volvió a tomar mi mano para caminar las escaleras..

-Narra Kagome-

Subimos a mi habitación, Inuyasha se dejó caer en la cama mientras que yo sacaba del closet un bolso para poder meter mi pijama, ropa interior y obvio, un cambio de ropa para el colegio.  
Tome unos pititllos y una blusa, ese sería el cambio para ir al colegio y un short y una blusa de manga corta seria mi pijama y obviamente un cambio de ropa interior.  
—Hey, hey, hey— me dijo Inuyasha cuando estaba a punto de guardar mi ropa —No. -Me reí al ver como inspeccionaba el pequeño short en mis manos. — ¿No qué?— le pregunte sin entender, se acercó a mí y saco de mis manos el short y lo miró, nuevamente  
—No tienes algo más… ¿largo?— solté una carcajada  
—Pero no me queda corto…— le dije aun riendo, y realmente yo no lo consideraba tan 'corto'. Se puso de pie y camino a mi lado.  
—No te dejare andar en 'esto'— levanto el short —en mi casa, con mis dos hermanos ahí— eso me explicaba todo. Celos de Inuyasha -Activos-  
— ¡Inuyasha!— alargue riendo, regrese al closet y tome un pantalón de tela a cuadros blancos y cafés — ¿Este?— le pregunte  
—Perfecto— contesto sonriente se puso detrás de mí y me abrazo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, dejando sus manos posadas en mi vientre plano, me besaba el cuello y el hombro, yo solo cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento.  
— ¿nos vamos? — susurro en mi oído y solo asentí con la cabeza, le dí un beso corto y tome la bolsa que contenía mi ropa y también la de mis libros, pero Inuyasha me las quito y las cargo él.  
Salimos de mi habitación tomados de la mano, acción que no debimos realizar. Pues una pequeñita, nos había visto. Ups  
— ¡Si son novios!— afortunadamente fue Kanna la que nos vio  
—Kanna no…— le dije rápidamente e Inuyasha y yo nos soltamos  
—Le voy a decir a mami— canto riendo. Ya no había problema si se enteraba, solo que si lo hacía ahorita, no me dejaría ir a casa de los Taisho tan confiadamente.  
—A ver déjame…— me dijo Inuyasha —Espérame abajo ¿sí?— me pido y con cierto fastidio baje.

—Listo— dijo Inuyasha bajando las escaleras  
— ¿Y?— le pregunte  
— ¿Sabes que ama el helado?— abrió la puerta y salimos  
— Era de imaginarse— le dije riendo, nuevamente la había 'sobornado' con helado  
—Me dijo que le gusta que seamos novios— roso lentamente mi mano  
—A mí también me gusta— le dije sonriente. Subimos al auto y partimos a casa de Inuyasha. El recorrido realmente fue cómodo, intercambiábamos miradas lindas. Y en los semáforos rojos, se detenía para besarme, algo que me llenaba de alegria.

— ¡Kag que bueno que viniste!— me saludo Izayoi al llegar, su actitud era tan maternal.  
—Si… Inuyasha me invito espero y no te moleste— le dije riendo, con algo de timidez.  
—Claro que no, pasa…— me dijo con su tan dulce sonrisa  
Entre siguiendo a Inuyasha, quien fue directo a la sala donde Sesshomaru y Shippo miraban la televisión.  
Al vernos entrar se pusieron de pie, solo que Shippo se aproximó rápidamente a mi  
—Hola…— me saludo junto con una sonrisa de lado, solo le sonreí no quería ser grosera. Sesshomaru se acercó a este y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
— ¡Hey!—le reclamó Shippo.  
—Compórtate…— le dijo Sesshomaru a Shippo quien solo sostenía su mano en la zona golpeada.  
—Te lo merecías— dijo Inuyasha soltando una carcajada y a la vez fulmimando su mirada con la de el. Sonreí.  
—Como estas Kag — me saludo Sesshomaru.  
—Todo bien — le conteste sonriente. En realidad ya todo estaba bien.  
—Me alegra… cuñada— esto último lo dijo en un susurro solo audible para nosotros tres. Tarde en asimilar sus palabras, hasta que por fin reaccione. Volteé sorprendida a verlo y el solo trataba de aguantarse la risa  
—Lo siento tenía que decirlo— le dijo riendo a Inuyasha quien solo lo fulminaba con la mirada  
—Él sabe un poquito de nosotros…— me informo Inuyasha  
—Saben, alguien más debería de saber…— ladeo su cabeza para indicarnos hacia donde estaba Shippo quien seguía mirando deportes en la televisión —Claro… si no quieres que la acose— volvió a reír. Pero nosotros estabamos serios.  
—Yo puedo hacer que deje de 'acosarme'— les dije sonriente  
—No Kag no lo puedes lastimar, herir y nada por el estilo— me dijo tirando a la basura mi plan —Ya…— agrego —Pronto se enteraran solo hay que esperar el momento indicado ¿cierto?— volteo a verme  
—Cierto— le conteste  
— ¿De qué tanto hablan?— pregunto Shippo  
—Estamos viendo donde dormirá Kag — dijo Sesshomaru  
—Si quieres puedes hacerlo en mi habitación.  
—Shippo será mejor que te calles— amenazo Inuyasha seriamente, Shippo solo soltó una carcajada —Te quedaras en mi habitación y yo me quedare con Sesshomaru— solo asentí con la cabeza

Era cerca de media noche, estábamos los cuatro en la sala, era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos, en especial si Shippo dejaba de lado sus 'otras' pretensiones conmigo.  
Acomode mi cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, estaba algo cansada, además tendría que levantarme temprano para ir al colegio.  
— ¿Quieres irte a dormir?— me pregunto Inuyasha, solo asentí con la cabeza  
—Sera mejor que todos subamos— agrego Sesshomaru y todos nos pusimos de pie.  
Cada quien entro a su respectiva habitación, solo Inuyasha me acompaño. Llegamos a su habitación, como era de esperarse estaba perfectamente organizada, todo lo contrario a la mía.  
Entro detrás de mí y cerró la puerta, gire para verlo y estaba recargado en la puerta, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Reí tímidamente ante su sonrisa y mirada, se acercó lentamente y paso sus manos por mi cintura dejándolas sobre mi estómago. Pase mis manos sobre las suyas  
— ¿Me esperaras despierta?— susurro en mi oído  
—Sabes bien la respuesta— le conteste girando para verlo de frente  
—Te amo— beso mis labios para luego salir de la habitación

Ya cambiada me recosté en la cama de Inuyasha, el cual era el paraíso. Su delicioso aroma estaba impregnado en las almohadas, como reflejo abrace una de estas. Permanecí así por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero lo único que quería era tenerlo a mi lado ahora mismo.  
Dos suaves golpes en la puerta me hicieron sonreír, me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta y la abrí.  
— ¿Shippo?—


	53. Placer

Capitulo 55

**Mini-Lemon.**

* * *

Realmente era muy placentero que me besara así, en tan solo verlo, me sacaba suspiros como tonta. Pero debiamos parar nuestros, gemidos podían subir y obvio. No quería ser delatada así—

*-* Narra Inuyasha *-*

Sí, era realmente placentero, no me importaba los gemidos. Quería a Kagome ahora ya.. —Inu.. De- debemos parar..— Entendía a que se refería Kagome, pero yo no quería. —Mi amor, descuida no ocurrirá nada. La puerta está con seguro.— Le dije y la besé tiernamente. Enseguida me saqué mi prenda quedando en boxers. —Entonces si es tan así.. bueno— Me dijo riendo, la amaba tanto, volvi a tomar sus labios y empezé a sacar su sostén a medida de que se me hacia imposible desabrocharlo, nos reiamos entre beso y beso.— Estas juguetona— le dije y la bese bajando mis besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus suaves, redondos y firmes pechos, empeze a inundarme en placer y mi miembro me lo estaba solicitando.. —Eres tan suave mi amor— Volví mi vista a esos hermosos labios y la bese. Volvía a sus pechos y colocaba mi boca en uno se sus pezones, lo besaba y chupaba. —Inu.. aah.— La miré y estaba hermosa, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos cafes hermosos. Sonreí y le bajé su ultima prenda, al igual que la mía. Tome un preservativo y me lo puse. Miré a Kagome, no sabía bien si ella tampoco quería, hacerlo. —Kag, tu.. estás lista?— Noto mi nerviosismo y se sentó al igual que yo debajo mio y me besó— Tonto, ya lo hicimos— me dijo timida. —Es más, ahora solo quiero estar contigo. Te amo tanto—. Me dijo y la besé, la recosté suave y suave entre en ella, era tan placentero. Empezé a moverme más rápido, algo que desató gemidos, suaves y callados, sabiamos como tener la calma —Oh kag.. —La besé y empezé a embestirla más rapida, más rápida. —Inu.. ah, Inuyasha!— Me dijo y segiía más y más fuerte, la cama se estaba tambaleando un poco, pero eso no nos importaba, las habitaciones de los demás estaban muchos más aisladas que la mía. Seguí con las embestidas, mucho más fuertes —.Más, Inu..Ah, Aaah— Estaba tan excitado, que esto no era sexo. Era amor, el hacer el amor con la persona indicada es lo más bello. —Kag, kagome, Kagome!— Era algo realmente delicisioso, llegamos juntos al climax. Me salí de ella, me recosté al lado y la abrazé. Me besó y la bese, ambos quedamos dormidos.

Desperté y eran las 01:00 am Kagome se despertó junto conmigo. —Amor, te desperte?— le dije en susurro— No amor, descuida— Le sonreí y me coloqué mis boxers. Por cualquier cosa... Y ella imitó mi actuar.

*-* Narra Kagome *-*

Después de eso tan espectacular y además no nos habían escuchado.. Que traviesos pareciamos. Al ponerme mi ropa interior, comencé a reír ante la gran marca roja que había dejado sobre su cuello..

—Creo que se nota un poquito— le dije aun riendo ya que ese 'poquito' no era para nada diminuto.  
Se separó riendo de mí y se hinco en la cama para poder verse en el espejo colgado en la pared.  
— ¿Poquito?— dijo con la boca abierta — ¿Amor desde cuando te convertiste en vampiro? — seguía riendo, regreso y se volvió a acomodar sobre mí, sosteniendo su peso en sus codos.  
—Shh…— le dije riendo —Se van a dar cuenta— Ya era muy tarde, y aunque no nos escucharon antes.. ahora quien sabe..  
— ¿De qué te transformaste en vampiro?— pregunto irónico —Claro que se van a dar cuenta— señalo su cuello  
—De eso y de que estamos en la misma habitación— afirme riendo —No creo que sea algo lindo que alguien venga y me encuentre así— señale mi ausencia de vestimenta  
—Para mí si es lindo que estés así…— mordió su labio inferior  
—Ja Ja— dije sarcásticamente —Sabes no es justo…— le dije fingiendo estar molesta  
— ¿Que no es justo?— me miraba divertido  
—Tu aun conservas toda tu ropa y yo… pasando frio— era completamente mentira el cuerpo de Justin me brindaba la temperatura perfecta. No sentía ni frio, ni calor. Simplemente perfecto.  
— ¿Pasando frio?— dijo incrédulo —Me hubieras dicho antes… yo puedo cambiar eso muy fácilmente…— dirijo su rostro a mi cuello nuevamente donde reanudo su acción pasada. Besaba y mordía lentamente una de las partes más sensibles de mi anatomía. Sentí la punta de su lengua tocar mi piel y poco a poco comenzó a deslizarla hasta mi clavícula. Acción que provoco que se erizara mi piel por completo, era más que obvio que el 'frio' estaba desapareciendo.

Siguió con sus besos por la loma de mis pechos hasta mi abdomen. Yo seguía acariciando su cabello mientras que solo disfrutaba de las caricias y besos que Inuyasha esparcía por todo mi cuerpo. Tome el borde de la playera de Inuyasha y me deshice de esta, y así permitiéndome sentir su tersa y tibia piel sobre la mía.

—I… Inu no podemos seguir. Otra vez no amor.. Se darán cuenta— le dije haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener mis jadeos y gemidos, ya que ahora no se si podría controlarme..  
—Si podemos…— contesto agitadamente sin separarse de mi cuello mientras que con sus dedos jugaba en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Introducía un dedo por debajo de mi prenda y después lo sacaba haciéndome enloquecer.

Lo tome de la barbilla y lo atraje a mis labios mordí estos levemente. Ya no podíamos detenernos. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar mi última prenda, cuando un fuerte sonido como de cristal contra el piso nos alertó.

— ¿Que fue eso?— le pregunte sobresaltada al mismo tiempo que a la velocidad de la luz tomaba todas nuestras prendas del piso y se las pasaba  
—Espera aquí…— me dijo poniéndose rápido el short mientras que yo me vestía  
— ¡No!— le susurre antes de que abriera la puerta —Si te ven salir de aquí nos matan— literalmente claro, Ya que no sabíamos si era alguien de la familia o un ladrón.  
—Tengo veinte años no me dirán nada— afirmo  
—Pero yo tengo diecisiete hermoso— le recordé puse rápidamente mis tenis y salí en contra de la voluntad de Inuyasha.

Llegue a la cocina y me encontré con Rin. Suspire aliviada.  
— ¿Hey que paso pequeña?— le pregunte ya que estaba sentada en la barra y cubría su rostro con sus manos.  
—Me serví agua y se me cayó el vaso y se rompió…— explico triste  
— ¿Pero no te sucedió nada?— le pregunte preocupada mientras me acercaba a ella y revisaba sus manos para asegurarme de que no se hubiera lastimado  
—No…— contesto apenada  
—Perfecto— le conteste sonriente  
Rodee la barra y entre a la cocina, busque los vasos y serví en este un poco de agua  
—Aquí tienes…— le dije y puse el vaso sobre la mesa, solo sonrió sonrojada.  
Comencé a levantar los trozos de cristal del piso y los ponía en una bolsa. Segundos después bajo Inuyasha.  
— ¿Que sucedió?— pregunto cuando entro a la cocina  
—Solo un accidente — le conteste  
—Se me resbalo el vaso…— le conto la pequeña  
— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?— le pregunto haciendo lo mismo que yo tomo sus manos y busco herida alguna más tampoco no encontró. Rin y yo comenzamos a reír y Inuyasha solo nos miraba sin entender. —Ten cuidado princesa— le dijo agitando tiernamente su cabello.  
Termine de limpiar la última gota de agua del piso. Inuyasha tomo los pedazos de cristal y los tiró en el bote de la basura.  
—Gracias Kag — me dijo la pequeña dándome un abrazo el cual gustosa recibí  
—Hey yo también ayude, porque solo le das las gracias a ella.  
—Claro que no, solo tiraste la bolsa…— le contesto riendo  
—Pero…  
—No la molestes…— la defendí y este volteo a verme indignado  
—Buenas noches— se despidió Rin riendo para después subir a su habitación.

— ¿Subimos?— le pregunte rodeándolo con mis brazos por la espalda, me puse en las puntas de los pies para poder acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro  
— ¿No prefieres estar con mi hermana?— se cruzó de brazos y yo solo solté una carcajada por lo bajo  
Di tres pasos para quedar frente a él.  
—Sabes…ella es adorable…— tome sus manos y las pase por mi cintura —…Pero tú me vuelves loca…— tardo menos de dos segundos en aferrarme a su cuerpo y unir nuestros labios.

Un fingido tosido seguido de un 'Lo siento' provoco que nos separáramos de abrupto.  
—Yo… eh — intento hablar Inuyasha nervioso  
—No se preocupen… no vi nada— contestó.


	54. Accidente

Capitulo 54.

**_Inuyasha no es mío._**

* * *

—Mamá, yo... —Inuyasha algo sonrojado, la miró. Izayoi amablemente soltó una carcajada e iba a decir algo, pero nos sonrió y se fue tranquilamente. —Vamos Kag?, Hey, hey, hey tranquila.. —Me dijo inuyasha tomando mi mentón. Enseguida lo miré. —Inuyasha, no puedo estar tranquila! Ahora que pensará de mí... —Bajé la mirada e Inuyasha me miró con impresión de entenderme. —Tranquila amor, ya pasó. Ella te adora. Nos vamos lindura?.. —Coquetamente asentí y lo besé y subimos..

—Entonces.. —Me dijo Inuyasha llendose de su habitación, mientras yo estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.. —Gracias por traerme.. Cuando quieras puedes visitarme.. —Inuyasha rió despacio, mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa. —De nada, princesa. ¿Puedo pasar y talves.. no sé charlamos un poco?. —Me dijo siguiéndome el juego, se acercó a mí. Entramos a su habitación y enseguida me besó.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?. —Le dije riéndome. Este me tomo en brazos y me guió a la cama, enseguida me volvió a besar y desprendió mi ropa, quedándome en sostén y mi ropa interior inferior. —Mi amor, es hora de dormir. —Me dirigió la palabra, se acostó y apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello, lo besé y me dormí.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté alrededor de las ¿¡08:30!? debería estar en el colegio, en este instante me resalté de la cama. Me coloque enseguida mis zapatillas, luego mi blusa y mi camiseta. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta y me dirigí abajo. Noté que Inuyasha tampoco estaba ni en la cama, ni abajo. Me dirigí a la cocina..

—¡Kag! buenos días, querida. —Izayoi era la única despierta a mi parecer, tenía un trozo de zanahoria en la mano y un cuchillo, supuse que debería ya estar haciendo el almuerzo. Para luego dedicarse al aseo del hogar. —Buenos días.. —Le sonreí, inmediatamente recordé lo de anoche y preferí acabar con ello luego. —Izayoi, em quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche.. cuando nos viste a Inuyasha y yo.. —No pude terminar, realmente estaba nerviosa, como no estarlo! me había visto sensualmente besándome con inuyasha, cuando ella no sabía aún que eramos novios.. —Tranquila, querida. No hay problema.. Además después de todo me enterneció demasiado.. —Dijo mientras lavaba más verduras. Sutilmente me senté en el desayunador y la seguí escuchando. Era muy agradable.

—Y debo admitir que te prefiero a tí, que a la engreída de Kikyo.. —Dijo en tono de burla, le arqueé una ceja en motivo de 'enserio'? Quería seguir sabiendo de aquello, la insite a seguir.. — Si, era creída y realmente contrario a Inuyasha, cuando venía era inmadura y muy 'suelta' por decirlo así, con Shippo.. Recuerdo una ocasión en que Shippo, le coqueteaba mucho, trate de ignorarla pero ¡ah! era insoportable, querida. Siempre tan materialista con todo, realmente llegó el tiempo en el que creí no soportarla más y decirle a Inuyasha que cortara. Pero bueno era su felicidad y que tu estes acá, realmente me alegra.. Inuyasha se ve, te mira y te habla de manera mas linda. El te ama querida — Me guiñó el ojo y ambas reímos..—Losé y yo a el ..— Le dije tiernamente algo sonrojada y luego me recordé a Inuyasha y le dije.

—Y donde está Inuyasha?.. —Empezó a recordar y me respondió. —Inuyasha despertó alrededor de las 07:00, y estaba lloviendo. Muy raro en Octubre no crees?, pero bueno decidió que siguieras descansando, yo llamé a tu madre para comunicarle, sin ningún problema aceptó y luego le pedí que me fuera a comprar unas cosas, antes de que la lluvia fuera más fuerte..— Y ahí fue cuando me percaté que estaba lloviendo terriblemente fuerte, era muy fuerte y agradecí quedarme en casa... De pronto sonó el telefono.. —Querida, puedes contestar? ..—Levemente asentí y tomé el telefonó..

—Disculpe, es el domicilio de Inuyasha Yukiteru Taisho?..—Me sentí algo nerviosa..—Sí, acá es.. ¿Sucedió algo?..—La secretaria pareció firmar la voz y dijo.

— Lamento decirle, que Inuyasha sufrió un accidente.. y está internado en el hospital. Por favor solicitamos la asistencia de sus familiares...—De pronto me quede en blanco, no podía creerlo, gruesas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Izayoi se me acercó..—¿Que pasa linda?.— Enseguida tomó el telefono y siguio hablando, estaba palida. Pero más tranquila que yo...—Sí, gracias adios..— Dijo después de colocar la calle y numero del hospital para luego decirme..

—Haber tranquilas. Llama a Sesshomaru y Shippo y dile que te acompañen al hospital, llevate a Kanna a tu casa, porfavor querida y luego vas al hospital. Yo iré a buscar a Inu-no, para ver que hacemos, sí linda?..— De inmediato asentí, me calmé y fuí por sus hermanos.. Y claro me llevaría a la princesa de Kanna, no era ideal que la pequeña se enterara de esto..

Fuí a la habitación de Shippo y golpeé fuertemente la puerta, no hubo respuesta.. Seguía llorando y la puerta no se habría, me incomodé y decidí entrar de un golpe. Ya estaba cansada.. —Shippo, despierta.. ¡Shippo!..— Le grité aún con lágrimas.. este somnoliento despertó y me miro..—¿Que ocurre Kag?..— Inuyasha tuvo un accidente..— Le dije y este se paró enseguida algo más serio..—Tranquila, ve por sesshomaru y me cambio..—Asentí y fui en busca de el..

Golpeé, la puerta tres veces y nada, entre nada más. Lo sacudí y nada, —Sesshomaru! Inuyasha está en el hospital!—

* * *

Quiero que sepan que este capitulo se me perdió, es decir, este es mi creación de capitulo. Yo hize este :) Que tal? Obviamente en adelante los capitulos son normales, nada mas este es de mi imaginacion y obvio tiene trama con los consiguientes.

Seguiré al obtener **20 reviews.**


	55. Susto

Capitulo 55.

**Aclaración: **La autora que me dejo adaptar esto, me perdió algunas partes de esta novela. Quiero que sepan que por más que intente en cambiar, no pude. Asi que cualquier falta, por favor traten de ignorarlo. Esto lo hago como hobbie, errores _son _errores. Otra cosa; Para dejar las confusiones. **Rin **es hermana de Inuyasha, mientras que **Kanna** es hermana de Kagome. Es mi primera adaptación y no porque tenga errores dejaré de adaptar, es algo dificil para mí. Pero de ello se aprende ¿Cierto? :) además seré **mucho** más cuidadosa. Espero que me perdonen. A Continuación el capítulo.

— ¿En el hospital?— pregunto algo impresionado  
—Si…— apenas pude responder por el sentimiento de mi llanto —Necesito que vengas, el auto de Sesshomaru no funciona y tenemos que ir ahora mismo al hospital.  
—Dame la dirección— me dijo y le cedí el celular a Sesshomaru, este le indico donde era y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en la puerta.  
Rápido salimos todos y subimos al auto, afortunadamente mis lágrimas se habían mezclado con las gotas de lluvia.  
—Vamos a mi casa primero…— le dije y le di un intento de sonrisa. Sin preguntar nada acato mi orden y condujo hacia mi casa.  
Rápidamente bajamos Rin y yo.  
— ¿Mama?— grite cuando entre y salió de la cocina  
— ¿Que sucede?— pregunto al vernos  
—Rin por que no subes y buscas a Kanna…— le sonreí, asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras  
—Inuyasha tuvo un accidente— le susurre —Esta en el hospital y sus hermanos están en el auto junto con Miroku, vamos para el hospital— de nuevo las lágrimas se acercaban. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto así? —Ella no debe de saber nada… no aun— me refería a la pequeña.  
Sorprendida asintió con la cabeza  
—Cualquier cosa que pase o necesiten me llamas…— me abrazo —vas a ver que mi yerno va a estar bien…— me soltó y me di la vuelta para correr a la puerta pero me detuve y volteé a verla – ¿Había dicho 'yerno'?- pero que forma tan más sutil de decirme que ya sabía sobre lo mío con Inuyasha. La mire sorprendida —Kanna…— me respondió, negué con la cabeza y ahora si salí corriendo.  
Kanna no había cumplido lo que le había prometido a Inuyasha, pensé en cuanto subí al auto. Había perdido su helado.

Llegamos al hospital, todos bajamos y entramos buscando por todas partes a Izayoi e Inu no  
— ¡Haber tranquilos todos!— Miroku detuvo la paranoia de los tres, solo lo miramos atentos, Camino hacia el escritorio donde estaba una mujer, que por su vestimenta nos indicaba que era enfermera, además de que había un gran letrero con letras rojas que decía 'Urgencias'

Regreso y nos informo  
—Sigue en urgencias, tenemos que esperar ahí…— señalo hacia la pequeña sala de espera donde efectivamente estaban Inu no e Izayoi

—Una camioneta se pasó un rojo, iba a alta velocidad y no pudo detenerse y embistió el auto de Inuyasha provocando que se volteara— nos explicó Inu no  
Miroku me envolvió en sus brazos, acción que me reconfortaba, no del todo, pero ayudaba.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y aun no sabíamos nada, los doctores y enfermeras que entraban y salían solo se limitaban a decirnos 'Nosotros les informaremos' esto me estaba matando.

—Chicos tenemos que irnos, si no Rin se preocupara…— nos dijo Izayoi, tenía razón. La pequeña comenzaría a preguntar. —Cualquier cosa nos llaman inmediatamente…— nos dijo a los cuatro. En contra de su voluntad salieron del hospital.

—Iré a la cafetería quiero un café…— se puso de pie Sesshomaru — ¿Quieren algo?— nos preguntó y negué con la cabeza  
— ¿Quieres que te internen ahora mismo por principios de anemia?— me pregunto seriamente Miroku, negué con la cabeza —Entonces bajas ahora mismo y comes algo— me ordeno. No quería hacerlo. Si tenía hambre pero quería saber de Inuyasha, tenía que asegurarme de que está bien. —Ve con ellos…— me indico —Yo aquí espero y si me dicen algo les aviso— no muy feliz obedecí.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa, Sesshomaru ordeno tres cafés y tres sándwiches ya que la verdad nadie tenía humor de comer.  
Comimos en silencio, yo apenas y termine la mitad del sándwich.  
—No te iras de aquí hasta que te lo termines…— me indico Sesshomaru como si le hablara a una niña pequeña, lo fulmine con la mirada. —Hasta que termine…— le indico a Shippo para después salir de la cafetería.  
Permanecimos en silencio por unos momentos hasta que él lo rompió.  
—Anoche me dijiste que hablarías conmigo…— me recordó. Era increíble su hermano estaba en urgencias y él quería 'aprovecharse' de la situación.  
—Sabes Shippo no creo que…  
—Quería disculparme…— me interrumpió  
— ¿Eh?— dije bastante sorprendida  
—Ayer… quería disculparme— repitió tratando de no reír, seguro mi rostro demostraba lo extrañada que estaba  
— ¿Por?  
—Por actuar como un idiota…— miro hacia abajo —Normalmente actuar como un idiota funciona, pero esta vez no— no pude evitar reír —Además se nota que lo tuyo con Inuyasha es algo fuerte.  
—Si… yo creo que…— ¿pero qué rayos había dicho?  
— ¡Ha! ¡Lo sabía!— soltó una carcajada  
— ¿Que sa… sabias?— pregunte nerviosa  
—Ya me lo imaginaba…— me conto —Nunca paraba de hablar de ti y después Inuyasha en depresión toda una semana, sin hablar de ti y el día que llegas a la casa –ósea anoche- no quita la sonrisa…— ¿Pero qué?.. Ahora resulta que ¡todo mundo sabía!  
— ¿Y entonces por qué me seguías tratando así?— pregunte —Incluso anoche, no parecía que querías disculparte.  
— ¡Aun esperaba que alguien me lo dijera!— sonrió —Además… es divertido hacer enojar a Inuyasha… — se puso de pie — ¿Vamos ya?— me pregunto y asentí con la cabeza.  
Fui a la caja y pedí dos cafés más uno para mí y uno para Miroku. Shippo no me dejo pagar. Sin dudas era un buen chico pero como el mismo había dicho 'Normalmente funciona actuar como un idiota'

—Kag será mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar— me dijo Sesshomaru —Si hay noticias te llamamos— si estaba cansada mas no me iría sin tener noticias de Inuyasha.  
—No Sesshomaru… aquí me quedo yo hasta que el salga— le dije firmemente, no quería que insistiera o me molestaría.

Mire el reloj en la muñeca de Miroku quien dormía incómodamente en una de las sillas al igual que Shippo, las dos de la madrugada, y aun sin noticias. Todos los enfermeros nos evadían y eso me ponía aun peor.

—Familiares de — el doctor miro la tabla en la que traía algunas hojas blancas —Inuyasha Taisho…— de inmediato Sesshomaru y yo nos pusimos de pie, moví a Miroku y a Shippo para que despertaran y aun adormilados se pararon fugazmente  
—Nosotros— casi caemos todos al querer acercarnos al médico. Todos reímos tontamente y en segundos nuestro rostro volvió a ser serio con una mescla de preocupación. Y finalmente el doctor hablo.  
—Lo siento tanto…—


	56. Tranquilidad

Capitulo 56.

* * *

—Lo siento tanto…— nos dijo sin despegar su mirada de la tabla —Pero debido a los golpes que sufrió…— volteo su mirada hacia nosotros —Tuvimos que realizarle una gran cantidad de exámenes para asegurarnos de que no hubiera golpes internos— ¡demonios! Que no podía decirnos 'Él está bien' o 'Pueden pasar a verlo' me estaba muriendo por dentro. —Llego inconsciente pero ya está estable— todos lanzamos suspiros de alivio.  
Lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de mis ojos.  
— ¿Y cuándo podremos verlo? — pregunte  
— ¿Cuándo saldrá?— pregunto Sesshomaru  
— ¿Podemos verlo ya?— también Shippo pregunto  
—Tranquilos— nos calló Miroku ante nuestra saturación de preguntas hacia el doctor  
—Gracias…— le dijo el doctor a Miroku—Lo podrán verlo en cuanto despierte, y lo mejor será que se quede por algunos días…— nos comentó —Sufrió muchos golpes y seguro estará adolorido— a pesar de saber que estaba bien sentía terrible. —A sí que les recomiendo que vallan a casa y descansen, él está fuera de peligro.  
—Esperaremos…— respondimos todos al unisonó  
—Si así lo desean— dijo finalmente para después regresar por donde había venido.

Más tranquilos nos sentamos de nuevo en la sala de espera, Sesshomaru llamo a Izayoi y a Inu no y yo llame a casa, para avisar también. Ya que seguramente otra noche no llegaría a casa.

—Si quieres ve a casa…— le dije a Miroku quien se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente  
—No me iré— me contesto con los ojos cerrados  
—Aww…— dije enternecida — ¿Quieres ver a Inuyasha?— era obvio que no era así  
—No necesito responderte eso…— contesto sin abrir los ojos —Creo que tuvo suerte, yo no lo hubiera dejado solo 'inconsciente'— lo decía en serio, vi como Shippo estaba a punto de pararse, seguramente para reclamarle, pero Sesshomaru lo evito.

Sentía la fija mirada de Shippo sobre mí, parecía molesto. Seguramente era por el comentario de Miroku. Pero él no sabía absolutamente nada así que no tenía por qué meterse. Me puse de pie, necesitaba ir al baño.  
—Ya vuelvo…— avise y camine siguiendo los pequeños letreros que indicaban donde estaban los baños.

Lave mis manos y moje mi rostro antes de salir de los sanitarios. Salí distraída acomodando mi blusa y accidentalmente choque con alguien.  
—Lo siento…— dije rápidamente y al levantar mi mirada, logre ver a Shippo  
— ¿Quién rayos se cree ese imbécil?— estaba molesto  
— ¿Que imbécil?— tenía una ligera impresión de a quién se refería pero era mejor asegurarme  
—Miroku  
—Mira para empezar no es ningún imbécil— le aclare  
—Sí, si lo es, se está metiendo con Inuyasha, por lo tanto se está metiendo conmigo.  
—Escucha…— me tranquilice lo mayor posible —Inuyasha y yo tuvimos unos problemas… y el y Miroku nunca se han llevado bien— explique aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo —Miroku es mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano y a mí solo me importa que inuyasha lo entienda— se dio la media vuelta no sin antes aniquilarme con la mirada.  
-Wow… pero si tan solo hace unos días me desvestía con la mirada- pensé y comencé a caminar hacia la sala de espera.  
Me senté a un lado de Miroku, Sin duda. Agradecía de sobremanera tenerlo. A pesar de su sobreprotección, es increíble.

Me recargue en su hombro y de un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño.

—Kag— escuchaba a lo lejos Kag…— comencé a abrir mis ojos y me encontré con Sesshomaru y Miroku.  
— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte adormilada  
—Inuyasha despertó— me informo Sesshomaru y en cuestión de segundos lo 'adormilada' se me fue y me puse inmediatamente de pie  
— ¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo se siente?— pregunte acelerada pero la mirada de Miroku me indico que me tranquilizara.  
—Si… ya lo vimos, solo faltas tú y te está esperando— sentí que el corazón se me salía al escuchar las palabras de Sesshomaru

—Esta es…— me indico la puerta marcada con el 221 —Estaré abajo con los demás— me aviso antes de caminar por el pasillo por el cual habíamos venido.  
Di dos golpes en la puerta esperando una respuesta y así fue.  
—No hay nadie…— dios, su voz me hizo estremecer y después reír  
—Entonces volveré más tarde…— escuche la pequeña carcajada de Inuyasha.  
—Pasa hermosa…— es más que obvio que entraría.

Entre a la habitación, las paredes eran blancas decoradas con un par de líneas azules de diferente tono.

Sentí como mi corazón se estrujo al verlo, su rostro tenia moretones y raspones, su brazo izquierdo enyesado reposaba en su estómago. Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la perfección misma. No pude evitarlo y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla. Me acerque a él y tome su mano.  
— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta  
—Bien, algo adolorido, a ti y bien— contesto cada una de mis preguntas sin quitar esa sonrisa —Ven…— se movió hacia un lado para hacerme un lugar en la cama, pero note su gesto de dolor  
—Amor no te muevas si te lastimas…— le dije pero me ignoro y comoquiera se movió  
—Ven…— repitió y reí. Me acomode con suma delicadeza a un lado de él. Señalo su pecho con su mano no lastimada. Indicándome que me recostara ahí. Pero yo temía lastimarlo. Pero ante su insistencia me recosté en su pecho escuchando el perfecto palpitar de su corazón.  
—Nos diste un susto terrible — le dije abrazándolo  
—Lo siento…— soltó una pequeña risa —Fue culpa del estúpido que paso el rojo— levante mi cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos  
—Te amo Inuyasha…— di un suave beso en sus labios  
—Te amo Kag— tomo mi barbilla para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios

Estuvimos platicando por horas, le conté que ya todos se habían enterado, de que Kanna había roto la promesa que le había hecho a él, pero como quiera dijo que la llevaría por el helado. Le conté lo de Shippo y su enojo en contra de Miroku.  
—Estoy inconsciente por unas horas y me pierdo de todo.  
— ¿Unas horas?— reí —Amor fue un día completo…— se unió a mis risas  
—Kag— su rostro se puso serio de un momento a otro, no puedo mentir. Llegue a sentir un poco de temor, era extraño que la sonrisa desapareciera de esa forma de su rostro  
— ¿Si?— pregunte tratando de controlar todo mi sistema nervioso  
—No quiero separarme jamás de ti…


	57. Final feliz

Capitulo 57 **FINAL.**

Debo agradecerles. Su paciencia, su afirmación a esta corta novela (para mí) Agradezco su tolerancia a mis errores D: que espero no volver a cometer.

Y bueno, seguiré con mis One-shot, y novelas y más!

* * *

—Eso no pasara…— afirme yo tampoco tenía la intención de separarme de él.  
Nuevamente me beso, pero escuche un pequeño gemido de dolor.  
—Inuyasha si te lastima no lo hagas…— le dije seria  
—Shh…— me callo y me volvió a atraer a sus labios.

Seguimos así por un buen rato, yo lo regañaba por hacer cosas que lo lastimaban, pero el ignoraba mis llamados de atención y de todos modos lo hacía.

Dos golpes en la puerta captaron nuestra atención. —Iré a abrir— le avise  
—No quiero que te vayas…— me dijo en tono de suplica  
—No me iré— reí —Solo abriré la puerta— hice una leve presión sobre sus labios con los míos.

Camine hacia la puerta blanca y la abrí y me encontré con Miroku.  
—Ten—me entrego mi celular  
— ¿Dónde estaba?— le pregunte ya que según yo lo traía en la bolsa del short  
—Estaba en el piso de la sala de espera…— me explico — ¿Quieres que te espere o?...  
—Oh no te la llevaras— escuche la voz de Inuyasha y reí  
—Idiota estoy hablando con ella si— le dijo cortante  
—Basta…— me dirige a Miroku pero también era para Inuyasha —Inuyasha… ya te dije que no me iré— repetí —Y Miroku no te preocupes— le sonreí  
—Bien…— estaba por darse la media vuelta pero no lo hizo y entro a la habitación—Taisho…— le llamo —Espero que te duela…— puse mis ojos en blanco, era imposible lograr que este par dejara de pelear. Miroku se dio la media vuelta y ahora si camino hacia la puerta pero Inuyasha lo llamo.  
—Idiota espera — ¿que no podían parar de llamarse 'Idiota'?  
—Que quieres— le dijo de mala gana  
—Gracias— ¿pero que había dicho Inuyasha? Igual Miroku parecía sorprendido  
— ¿Por qué?— pregunto aun de forma dura  
—Kag me conto que tú los trajiste y pasaste aquí toda la noche.  
—No tienes que agradecer—contesto serio —Yo no hice nada por ti— que ganas de gritarle, Inuyasha le daba las gracias y él seguía con su mala actitud  
—No necesitas decirlo— soltó una carcajada —Se que lo hiciste por Kag y por eso te lo agradezco.  
—Si… como sea— dijo antes de cruzar la puerta

Ya habían pasado tres días, así que Inuyasha al fin saldría del hospital. Me pidió que si yo podía ir por él y gustosa acepte.

Apenas salí del colegio y subí a mi auto para dirigirme hacia el hospital. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba en este. Me reporte para que le avisaran a Inuyasha que había llegado.  
En cuestión de nada, venia Inuyasha caminando hacia mí. Aún tenía hematomas en su rostro y algunos raspones, pero se veía mejor.  
—No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto demoro para vestirme con esto…— señalo con su mirada su brazo enyesado.  
—Cuando quieras te ayudo…— bromee y soltó una carcajada  
—Sabes, prefiero que me ayudes a desvestirme…— susurro sensualmente en mi oído  
—Vámonos— le dije riendo  
Llegamos a casa de los Taisho ambos bajamos pero nos quedamos parados a un lado de mi auto.  
— ¿Entonces todos ya lo saben?— pregunto  
—Así es.  
— ¿Así que ya puedo hacer esto con libertad?— me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él y así unir nuestros labios. Forme una sonrisa en medio beso.  
—Digamos que si— pase mis brazos por su cuello  
—Hey… ¿ese no es el auto de tus padres?— volteé y efectivamente el auto de mis padres estaba estacionado  
— ¿Que hacen aquí?— pregunte extrañada  
—No te preocupes— dijo como si nada —Ahora que seremos familia eso será muy normal— beso tiernamente mis labios  
— ¿Ahora que seremos familia?— reí  
—Oh si…— tomo mi mano —Vamos a estar juntos toda la vida— me tenía envuelta en su brazo. —…y vamos a vivir en una enorme casa para que nuestros diez hijos puedan jugar.  
— ¿¡Diez hijos!?— pregunte digamos asustada  
—Cinco niñas, cinco niños— dijo pensativo —O tal vez seis niños y cuatro niñas— solté una carcajada  
—Como a ti no te duele tenerlos— ambos reímos —Pero… porque no seis niñas y cuatro niños.  
—No… porque los hombres cuidaran a las niñas— levanto su ceja izquierda —Así si no estoy yo estarán bien protegidas— bese sus labios  
—Está bien, serán seis niños y cuatro niñas— entrelazo nuestros dedos —Pero más te vale estar…— dio un beso en mi mejilla y caminamos hacia la casa, donde efectivamente ambas familias estaban  
No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa ante la mirada de todos sobre nosotros y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sentí como Inuyasha apretaba mi mano como dándome apoyo. Todos permanecían en silencio hasta que Izayoi y mi madre lo rompiendo comentando cosas como 'Se ven hermosos' 'Me encantan' 'Cuídala mucho Inuyasha'. Seguido de los cariñosos abrazos, todos reaccionaron igual.

Entre abrazos y felicitaciones logre ver el rostro de Inuyasha, me sonrió y me guiño un ojo  
—Te amo Kag — dijo moviendo sus labios  
—Te amo Inu!  
Pasaron 6 años e Inuyasha y yo seguíamos juntos como habíamos prometido, yo acababa de estudiar e Inuyasha empezaría a encontrar trabajo… porque pronto me casaría con él.  
Y así fue Inuyasha y yo nos casamos, solo de saber que estaría toda la vida con el me llena va de alegría, de felicidad…todos los sentimientos y emociones que pueda tener una persona…  
Finalmente como tanto se odiaban Inuyasha Y Miroku, decidieron conocerse solo para complacerme, pero al parecer, vieron que no era nada mala su relación! Quien iba decir que ellos dos se volvieran grandes amigos pero obvio, Miroku no iba a cambiar su lado de que si me llegara a lastimar él lo iba a matar!  
Además lo único que me queda por decir de Miroku, es que en realidad él es un buen chico y un casi hermano, me alegra de tenerlo a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas al igual que a Sango! Sinceramente ellos hacen una linda pareja…también no dudaba que esos tortolitos no tardarían en casarse hasta el momento Miroku sigue con su sobre protección, pero no me importa, porque sé que tengo a dos chicos lindos, en especial Inuyasha que me cuidan como si fuera una flor delicada.  
No sabría qué hacer si nunca hubiera conocido a Inuyasha en realidad es la persona más maravillosa que pueda existir, sus besos, sus caricias, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su anatomía…todo él es completamente perfecto, no hay persona mejor que él y nunca olvidare que será mi niñero…


End file.
